Patrząc przez palce
by kevey
Summary: Fic wybiegający w przyszłość. Kurt próbuje opisać z dystansu rozpad swojego związku. Rating chyba T: "Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." (Ostatnie rozdziały już napisane, ale czekam na opinię o nich, zanim je wstawię. /październik 2014)
1. I

**I.**

- Spieprzyłeś to - słyszę swój własny głos.  
>Brzmię rozpaczliwie, i jest w tym coś przenikliwego, a może to w tym powietrzu, wyjątkowo chłodnym mimo słonecznej pogody. Czuję moje trzęsące się dłonie, błądzące gdzieś na wysokości ramion.<br>- Spieprzyłeś wszystko. Zniszczyłeś coś, co mogło... co było...  
>Nie próbuję już opanować drżenia, które objawia się we wszystkim: w moim głosie, rękach, nawet wargi mam drżące, i nawet powieki mi lekko dygocą. Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to możliwość obwiniania go, przysłuchiwanie się własnym słowom formułującym gorzkie oskarżenia, które mają ranić, powinny być niczym lodowate sztylety w jego sercu, ale nadal mam wrażenie, że te ciosy są wymierzane we mnie, że to, co mówię, najbardziej rani mnie samego.<p>

Może to na mnie leżała większość winy.  
>Nieznośna myśl. Moje własne oskarżenia mogłyby równie dobrze dotyczyć mnie. Może gdybym postąpił w którymś momencie inaczej, może wtedy Blaine leżałby teraz koło mnie, a ja mógłbym tylko wyciągnąć rękę i poczuć jego ciepłą dłoń. Myślenie „co by było gdyby" powoli doprowadza mnie do szału, wszystkie bezsenne noce spędzone na analizowaniu poszczególnych sytuacji; w ciemności wylęga się we mnie cierpienie, tnące jak brzytwa, byłoby inaczej, mogło być lepiej, a potem już tylko tęsknota, i pozostaje nieme pytanie, kiedy to wszystko się spieprzyło, kiedy zdążyło się tak skomplikować... oraz obawa, że – być może – to, co się stało, jest tylko i wyłącznie moją winą.<p>

* * *

><p>Czy udałoby mi się poznać Blaine'a, gdyby nie zbieg przerażająco przypadkowych okoliczności?<br>Czasem trudno było mi nie wierzyć w przeznaczenie, kiedy patrzyłem w te ukochane przeze mnie oczy i przypominałem sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Czy to przypadek, że akurat jego zatrzymałem na schodach podczas mojej pierwszej wizyty w Dalton? Wiedziałem, że to jego szukałem całe życie, i on też to wiedział. Może to miłość, kiedy dwoje ludzi tak bardzo siebie pragnie, tak bardzo się przyciąga, może dlatego nasze spotkanie było w pewnym sensie nieuniknione. W każdym razie wszystko zaczęło się tam, wtedy, na tamtych schodach, tak nieprzypadkowo, jak nieprzypadkowy może być tylko czysty przypadek. Już na zawsze zapamiętam to uczucie, kiedy po zaledwie kilku sekundach znajomości złapał mnie za rękę; pamiętam ten moment tak dokładnie, jakby ktoś nagrał film w mojej głowie i odtwarzał go w zwolnionym tempie.  
>Mieliśmy szczęście, że się znaleźliśmy.<br>Tak wiele potencjalnego szczęścia.  
>Nie twierdzę, że nie byliśmy szczęśliwi, bo byliśmy. Byliśmy i szczęśliwi, i młodzi, i zakochani. A to dużo więcej, niż kiedyś śmiałbym w ogóle marzyć.<br>Jedne wspomnienia są bardzo niewyraźne – muszę się nieźle natrudzić, by w końcu wydobyć je zza grubej warstwy mgły. Inne natomiast mimo najusilniejszych starań wciąż powracają, tak ostre, jakby wydarzyły się wczoraj, albo jeszcze lepiej – jakby działy się przed chwilą, przed sekundą, w tym właśnie momencie. Pomimo moich najszczerszych chęci trudno mi w tym wszystkim zachować oryginalną chronologię, dlatego możliwe są wszelkie przeskoki, pourywane wątki, wtrącenia, a nawet pomijanie niektórych wydarzeń lub ich upraszczanie. Niełatwo jest mi mówić o kimś, z kim tyle mnie łączyło, to przypomina przeglądanie modowego magazynu - w jednej chwili skupiasz się na artykule, ale nie doczytujesz do końca strony, bo porywają cię ilustracje iście szałowych dodatków. Bo taka właśnie jest miłość, i taki bywał Blaine, Blaine jako stan umysłu (czy raczej serca – na jedno wychodzi), jako chaos w mojej głowie, niczym nieokiełznany pożar, którego nigdy nie zdołam do końca ogarnąć.  
>W ciągu ostatniego roku w McKinley mój związek z Blainem stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Gdy myślę o tamtych czasach... Cóż, naprawdę trudno mi znaleźć w pamięci jakąkolwiek szkolną parę, którą łączyłaby tak silna więź. To, co mieliśmy, coś takiego nie zdarza się w każdej nastoletniej miłości. To było coś sto razy bardziej wyjątkowego, a my zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę i nie chcieliśmy tego stracić.<br>Patrząc na naszą relację z boku, zachowywaliśmy się jak reszta zakochanych w naszym wieku. Obietnice, przyrzeczenia, że nie opuścimy siebie na wieki, szczere zapewnienia o dozgonnej miłości. Uwielbiałem troskę, jaką mnie otaczał. Nie obyło się bez trudniejszych chwil, to oczywiste, zdarzały się załamania, ale generalnie był to dla nas bardzo szczęśliwy okres. Planowaliśmy przyszłość, przyszłość w liczbie pojedynczej, wspólną; innej nie uznawaliśmy. Bardzo się do niej spieszyliśmy, pożądaliśmy jej, zwłaszcza on, który snuł jasne wizje szczęśliwych dni, a przede wszystkim własnego domu, w którym razem zamieszkamy, kiedy już tylko wydostaniemy się z Ohio. Nie hamowałem go w tych marzeniach, cieszył mnie wyraz jego oczu, kiedy o tym opowiadał. Czasem upominałem go, że może lepiej poczekać z tym kupnem domu, najpierw skończyć studia i zobaczyć, jak potoczy się życie. W takich momentach zerkał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, a potem z całą charakterystyczną dla niego pewnością wygłaszał tonę solennie wyszukanych argumentów, przemawiających za jego niewątpliwą racją i brzmiących wyjątkowo poważnie; bo taki właśnie potrafił być Blaine.  
>Raz, gdy skończyły mu się argumenty, albo po prostu nie miał ochoty ich przywoływać, westchnął cicho i mruknął tylko:<br>- Po prostu chcę, byś był mój.  
>Tak, chciał tego, i chciał tego jak najszybciej, wspólnego życia, pewności, że nigdzie nie odejdę, że nikt mu mnie nie zabierze – a ja nie miałem żadnych oporów, aby zwyczajnie do niego należeć, ponieważ właśnie taka jest miłość, kiedy zaczynasz udawać, że ludzie należą do siebie nawzajem.<br>Pozwolę sobie dodać, że z tych planów posiadania wspólnego domu nigdy nic nie wyszło.

Jeśli chodzi o naukę, to Blaine należał do tej grupy szczęśliwców, którzy nie uczą się prawie wcale, a jednak niemal zawsze zdobywają najlepsze oceny. Kiedy dodać do tego pieniądze, które ojciec Blaine'a w każdej chwili był gotów zainwestować w edukację syna, doprawdy nie powinien dziwić fakt, że po zakończeniu szkoły właściwie wszystkie prestiżowe uczelnie stały dla niego otworem. Nie chwaląc się muszę stwierdzić, że moje stopnie również nie były najgorsze. Może nie byłem tak idealnym uczniem jak Blaine, ale też nigdy nie należałem do najsłabszych, zresztą zawsze dodatkową motywacją do nauki była majacząca w przyszłości wizja wyjazdu ze stanu. Duszna atmosfera, jaką zawsze charakteryzowała się Lima, przytłaczała mnie coraz bardziej, pogłębiając ochotę wyrwania się z tego miasta. Muszę przyznać, że z czasem zmniejszyły się moje marzenia o wielkiej broadwayowskiej karierze, ale brak zamiaru pozostania w Ohio – tak, co do tego ja i Blaine byliśmy wyjątkowo zgodni.  
>Najczęstsze słowa, które w tamtym okresie słyszałem od swojego chłopaka? „Tylko musimy studiować w jednej miejscowości", „wiesz, związki na odległość nie mają szans", „nie możemy dać się całkiem rozdzielić". Jednak zdecydowanie najwięcej razy padało jedno zdanie: „Wyjedźmy do... (tutaj nazwa miastastanu/kraju – za każdym razem inna), weźmy małżeństwo, a potem żyjmy razem".  
>- Wyjedźmy do Paryża, weźmy małżeństwo, a potem żyjmy razem.<br>Albo:  
>- Wyjedźmy stąd, weźmy małżeństwo, a potem żyjmy razem.<br>Albo:  
>- Wyjedźmy do Vermont, weźmy małżeństwo i żyjmy razem.<br>Zazwyczaj na te stwierdzenia reagowałem śmiechem, mówiąc, że nie mam nic przeciwko, ale dlaczego akurat tam; lecz Blaine nigdy nie umiał – bądź nie chciał – udzielić mi konkretnej odpowiedzi. Było coś uroczego w tym jego niezdecydowaniu. Wydawałoby się, że pragnął jedynie samego wyjazdu, a może bardziej tego małżeństwa, tego wspólnego domu, tego _chcę żebyś był mój_. Nie jestem jednak przekonany, czy rzeczywiście tak było, przypominając sobie inną naszą rozmowę. Wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko czegoś się bał, w tym związaniu się z kimś na zawsze; być może przerażało go, że jeśli coś nie wyjdzie, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, w takim wypadku trzeba będzie rozważyć rozwód. To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale mam wrażenie, że to właśnie wizja ewentualnego rozwodu martwiła go bardziej niż samo potencjalne rozstanie.  
>- Śniło mi się, że braliśmy ślub – powiedziałem, przecierając zaspane oczy.<br>Byliśmy w domu Blaine'a, siedzieliśmy na kanapie przed telewizorem, a moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co oglądaliśmy, ale chyba zrobiliśmy sobie maraton jakiegoś serialu; w każdym razie musiałem być dosyć zmęczony, bo mimo dość wczesnej pory - dopiero zapadał wieczór – zasnąłem po zaledwie paru minutach wpatrywania się w ekran.  
>- Braliśmy ślub – powtórzyłem, mrugając powiekami i kręcąc powoli głową.<br>- To było takie straszne? – uśmiechnął się Blaine.  
>- Nie, po prostu... dziwne. To było w kościele, kapłan udzielał nam ślubu w kościele... Ja nawet nie chodzę do kościoła.<br>- Zapewne obaj byliśmy świetnie ubrani?...  
>- Wiesz, że nie pamiętam? Pamiętam za to ludzi. Pełno ludzi. I słowa. „Czy ty, Kurt Hummel..." - Westchnąłem, przetarłszy jeszcze raz oczy.<br>Blaine jeszcze przez parę chwil patrzył na mnie, zamiast w telewizor. Chciałbym wspomnieć coś o wyrazie jego oczu, ale w tamtym momencie zdążyłem już odwrócić wzrok.  
>- Śluby, które są w kościołach... – odezwał się po chwili. – Podobno to nie kapłan udziela ślubu, tylko małżonkowie.<br>- Nie wiem. To chyba zależy od religii, nie? – mruknąłem, nie będąc zainteresowany tematem, jaki przybrała nasza rozmowa.  
>- ...Jeśli to prawda, to cała ceremonia jest zbędna. Bóg ich złączy tak czy siak.<br>- Zmieńmy temat. Nie chodzę do kościoła... Chociaż śluby są ładne. Nie wierzę w Boga.  
>- Ja też nie. Po prostu tak słyszałem – usprawiedliwił się. – Możliwe, że źle zrozumiałem. Zresztą... nawet gdyby nie stanowisko kościoła, jeśli chodzi o homoseksualizm... chyba i tak nie chciałbym ślubu kościelnego.<br>- Och, możesz już przestać o tym mówić? – Zmęczyłem się już jego rozważaniami. Nic dziwnego, że nie zapamiętałem, co to za serial oglądaliśmy. – Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę śnić żadnych ślubów. Ani żadnego wesela. Ani niczego w tym stylu.  
>- Jesteś pewny z tą obietnicą? – Uśmiechnął się nagle. - Bo tak się składa, że wiem, co składujesz pod łóżkiem.<br>- Po pierwsze pragnę przypomnieć, że to TY zawsze byłeś pomysłodawcą zawarcia związku małżeńskiego. A po drugie, to hej, skąd wiesz, gdzie trzymam swoje katalogi? – Udałem nieco obrażonego, ale tak naprawdę ucieszyła mnie zmiana kierunku naszej rozmowy.  
>- To proste. Pewnego razu szukałem u ciebie magazynów porno – zażartował, jak sądzę. Zrobiłem urażoną minę, <em>och jak mogłeś mnie podejrzewać o coś takiego<em>, spojrzałem na niego krzywo, popatrzył na mnie rozbawionym, urokliwym wzrokiem. – I to był moment, który upewnił mnie w fakcie, że mam za chłopaka anioła – dodał, po czym pocałował mnie delikatnie w lewy kącik warg, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Wyciągnąłem rękę, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i sprawić, by nasze usta złączyły się na dłużej.  
>Każdy pocałunek z Blainem był czymś nowym, jakbym za każdym razem nie był pewny, czy te wargi mnie przyjmą. Stopić się w jedność poprzez ten ciepły oddech, poprzez tę ślinę, czując jego język wypełniający usta - to zawsze było dla mnie niespodzianką, jakbym spodziewał się, że tym razem nie, że tym razem zamiast tej upajającej słodyczy poczuję jedynie gorzkie odrzucenie. Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, nasze pocałunki zmieniły się z czasem, ewoluowały z biegiem lat. W późniejszym okresie nauczyłem się całować Blaine'a tak, jakby każdy raz mógł okazać się ostatnim; choć chyba źle to ujmuję, bo brzmi, jak gdybym kiedykolwiek był przygotowany na jego utratę, a przecież nigdy nie byłem, nie mógłbym być. Każdy z tych pocałunków stawał się próbą uchwycenia go w jakiś sposób, niemalże rozpaczliwą chęcią zatrzymania przy sobie, a może nie jego, tylko chwili, jednego momentu, który mógłby trwać wiecznie - bo kiedy się całowaliśmy, nic innego nie istniało, i to smakowało jak prawdziwe szczęście.<br>Pomiędzy tymi pocałunkami, które składał na moich ustach, gdzieś między pewnością siebie i pragnieniem małżeństwa, całą jego szczerą troską - gdzieś w Blainie chyba zawsze tkwiła jakaś cząstka lęku. Zastanawiałem się kiedyś, jakby to było, gdybyśmy rzeczywiście zdecydowali się wziąć ślub. Możliwe, że dostrzegałbym w nim wszelką gotowość, może podekscytowanie, pełne powagi zdecydowanie, ogromną miłość... Zapewne dostrzegłbym to wszystko. Ale zdaje mi się, że on od zawsze się domyślał, podświadomie przeczuwał, że pewnie miałby ochotę uciec, zwyczajnie uciec w dzień poprzedzającym ceremonię, albo nawet w dniu samego ślubu; choć wolę nie zgadywać, czy rzeczywiście zdołałby mi coś takiego zrobić. Czasem myślę, że chociaż Blaine tak bardzo chciał, bym był tylko i wyłącznie jego, to jednak chyba nigdy do końca nie pragnął, by on sam na zawsze stał się w zupełności mój.

* * *

><p>[Od autorki: <em>Przedmowę<em> można spokojnie pominąć, dodałam ją jakoś w połowie zamieszczania kolejnych części, nie jest szczególnie istotna. Początkowo zamieściłam ją przed rozdziałem pierwszym, lecz myślę, iż zakłócała oryginalny koncept.]

_**Przedmowa**_

Dzisiaj porządkowałem swoje stare rzeczy, a wśród nich znalazłem zdjęcie Blaine'a oprawione w ramkę – jedną z pamiątek, które pozostały mi z czasów licealnych. Pod nim znajdowały się powycinane z gazet literki. Kiedy wziąłem je do ręki, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ich tylko pięć, brakuje R i G. Zacząłem więc w nieco gorączkowy sposób przeszukiwać resztę szkolnych śmieci, których nie miałem serca wyrzucić, aż znalazłem dwa zagubione skrawki papieru.  
>Położyłem całość na blacie biurka w odpowiedniej kolejności, układając je w znajomy napis.<p>

_côuragè_

Przyglądałem się przez chwilę mojemu dziełu, po czym ponownie zgarnąłem wszystkie literki. Wyjąłem z kieszeni małe, papierowe zawiniątko. Rozprostowałem je nieco i zgiąłem na pół, a tak złożony strzępek przełożyłem do drugiej dłoni, dodając go do talii gazetowych liter – i to wszystko odłożyłem z powrotem pod zdjęciem. Jednocześnie myślałem o pierwszym razie, gdy Blaine życzył mi odwagi, przysyłając esemesa podczas zajęć szkolnych. Powróciłem do porządkowania, a kiedy skończyłem, czułem, że pozostała mi jeszcze tylko jedna, ostatnia rzecz. Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale tak czy inaczej muszę to zrobić, bo inaczej historia, którą przeczytacie, będzie niepełna, niecałkowita. Trochę boję się ją do końca zamykać i nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Myślę o ostatnim razie, kiedy Blaine życzył mi odwagi i stwierdzam, że musi mi to wystarczyć.  
>Długo się zastanawiałem, komu zadedykować moją pisaninę. Pierwszą myślą był oczywiście Blaine. Gdybym się na ten mój pierwszy, dość banalny wybór zdecydował, dedykacja wyglądałaby zapewne mniej więcej tak:<p>

_Blaine'owi Andersonowi,_  
><em>który na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu.<em>

Przyznacie, że coś takiego wygląda na co najmniej oklepane. Poza tym, stwierdziłem, że być może niestosownie byłoby dedykować Blaine'owi coś, co ukazuje go w mało pozytywnym świetle. Uznałem, że zbyt wiele jego wad opisałem, by móc teraz powiedzieć, że to dla niego - nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przeczyta. Mógłbym oczywiście napisać dedykację dla Finna albo dla Rachel, ale przecież wiem, że raczej o nich nie myślałem, pisząc poniższą rzecz. Kolejną opcją było

_Tommy'emu, z wyrazami miłości._

...lecz stwierdziłem, że też niezbyt pasuje. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie chciałbym mu dedykować czegoś, co mogłoby się okazać nieco przygnębiające. Po drugie, Tommy jest w tej mojej opowieści postacią chyba najbardziej zaniedbaną i pewnie miałby mi to za złe, biorąc moją dedykację za kiepski żart. Doszedłem do wniosku, że właściwie pisałem głównie dla siebie, a wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi iście szatański pomysł, na który chyba tylko ja mogłem wpaść.

_Dla Kurta Hummela_

Nie wykorzystałem go jednak, bo to dopiero wyglądałoby na żart. Nie, nie jestem na tyle egocentryczny, by napisać dla siebie dedykację. Dlatego stwierdziłem, że w ogóle zrezygnuję z tej części i po prostu w przedmowie podziękuję kilku osobom, bez których trudno byłoby mi się obejść.  
>Po pierwsze należałoby tu uwzględnić Michaela Thomasa, bez którego poniższa opowieść w ogóle by nie powstała. To on, podczas którejś z naszych rozmów, wpadł na pomysł, bym spisał swoje wspomnienia i w ten sposób odciął się od przeszłości. Za każdym razem udaje mu się dawać dobre rady. Teraz mam okazję za nie podziękować, a także za wsparcie, które zawsze mogę u niego znaleźć.<br>Podziękowania należą się również mojemu ojcu, który zawsze był dla mnie najlepszym oparciem i mam nadzieję, że będzie nim jeszcze przez długi czas. Nie wiem, jak bez niego zdołałbym przeżyć niektóre chwile.  
>Chciałbym też złożyć serdeczne podziękowania Finnowi Hudsonowi, który pomógł mi przypomnieć sobie niektóre fakty, również te dotyczące Quinn oraz Rachel, a także za to, że zdołał wywołać uśmiech na mojej twarzy w dosyć ciężkim dla mnie czasie. Dziękuję Rachel za wsparcie. Specjalne podziękowania dla Tommy'ego. Wielkie dzięki wszystkim, którzy mi pomogli przy pisaniu albo wcześniej. Prawie na pewno na wymienienie tutaj zasługuje większa liczba osób, lecz mam nadzieję, że nikt nie poczuje się urażony, jeśli na tym poprzestanę, starając się nie zanudzić do końca czytelnika, i przejdę do właściwej części mojej przedmowy.<br>Jak już wspomniałem, nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć. W głowie kołacze mi się kilka słów, mieszających się ze sobą, lecz nie potrafiących stworzyć wspólnej całości. Blaine, związek, czas, miłość, wspomnienie. Liceum, dystans, ludzie. Nie ma w tym za wiele sensu, spróbuję jednak jakoś to uporządkować i wytłumaczyć parę rzeczy.  
>Mój związek z Blainem zaczął się jeszcze w szkole i możliwe, że trwał o wiele dłużej, niż powinien. Blaine Anderson. Domyślam się, że ta opowieść może nieco rozwiać wyidealizowany obraz, jaki ma o nim zakodowany większość osób. Nie próbowałem w niej wygładzać jego wad, lecz na pewno nie posiada ona zamiaru ich uwypuklenia. Nie stara się ocenić Blaine'a, po prostu opowiada pewną historię. Jednocześnie nie ma na celu odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, pisząc ją, chciałem rozliczyć się z własnymi wspomnieniami, z pewnego dystansu zastanowić się nad tamtym związkiem i różnymi błędami, jakie mogłem popełnić.<br>Kończąc poniższą opowieść czułem, że zamykam pewien rozdział w moim życiu. Było to przeżycie i smutne, któremu towarzyszyło pewne rozrzewnienie, i pozytywne jednocześnie. Myślę, że w końcu dorosła jakaś część mnie, taka, która tkwiła we mnie już od czasów liceum. Więc jest to również ostateczne pożegnanie z moim dawnym, nastoletnim wcieleniem, jak gdyby ponowne wejście w dorosłość. Pozostawiłem w końcu przeszłość za sobą i chyba jestem gotów, by wreszcie ruszyć dalej, nie oglądając się za nią. Don't ever look back.  
>Wydawać by się mogło, że tym ostatnim zdaniem przeczę sam sobie, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że kiedy to piszę, mój syn dobrał się do starej kolekcji płyt i słucha właśnie <em>Teenage Dream<em> Katy Perry. Że też trafił na tę akurat piosenkę. Może kiedyś przeczyta odpowiednie fragmenty moich wypocin, a wtedy dowie się, czemu ten utwór budzi we mnie tyle wspomnień. Chyba dobrze jest te wspomnienia mimo wszystko zachować, zwłaszcza te miłe. Przypuszczam, że za kilka lat tylko takie w mojej głowie zostaną, dodatkowo wyidealizowane. Mógłbym wtedy poprzeglądać rozdziały poniższej historii, a przypomną mi, że wcale tak pięknie nie było - choć założę się, że nawet i te gorsze chwile nie wydadzą mi się takie złe. Dawne uczucia będą się powoli zacierać, razem z tym, jak będę układać swoje życie, coraz bardziej skupiając się na teraźniejszości i coraz rzadziej wracając do tego, co było. Czas ciągle mija.  
>Tymczasem zdmuchnijmy wszystkie świece.<br>Pozostawmy ciemność po sobie.


	2. II: Z daleka

Jeśli przechadzając się Piątą Aleją ujrzysz Central Park, zboczysz z drogi gdzieś przy Sześćdziesiątej Drugiej ulicy, a potem zagłębisz się dalej w szlakach tej części Manhattanu, niemalże się gubiąc wśród budynków, całkiem możliwe, że przypadkiem natrafisz na przytulną nowojorską kawiarnię, która mimo niepozornej architektury oraz stosunkowo niewielkich rozmiarów posiada naprawdę stylowy wystrój wnętrza. Choć chyba jej największą zaletą są bardzo wygodne kanapy. W niej właśnie spotykaliśmy się z Blainem w porze lunchu, kiedy obaj mieliśmy przerwę na zajęciach. Zamawiał mocną kawę, nad którą wciąż ziewał, bo znowu, znowu nie mógł się porządnie wyspać. Odkąd dostał się na uniwersytet, chodził stale zmęczony i wiele rzeczy wykonywał w pośpiechu. W czasie naszych lunchowych spotkań przybierał ton i minę Poważnego Przyszłego Pana Prokuratora, podczas gdy ja sączyłem z uśmiechem swoją mokkę.  
>(Czasami prosto z kawiarni zabierał mnie do Central Parku, spacerując jego drogami nucił mi do ucha romantyczne piosenki, wraz z kolejnymi słowami zniżając coraz bardziej głos, przy czym co jakiś czas muskał wargami płatek małżowiny usznej, robił to bardzo delikatnie, niemal niewyczuwalnie, następnie okładał roztargnionymi pocałunkami szyję i policzki, zapominając zupełnie o ustach, które ostatecznie obdarzał jakby nieśmiałym muśnięciem, a potem spóźniał się na wykłady.)<br>Mieszkaliśmy na Brooklynie, w mieszkaniu wynajmowanym za pieniądze ojca Blaine'a, które było niewielkie, ale z moim talentem do aranżacji wnętrz udało się wydobyć z niego całkiem przyjemną atmosferę. Obaj studiowaliśmy na Manhattanie, lecz na osobnych uczelniach i nieco odmiennych kierunkach.  
>Może należy się jakieś wyjaśnienie, dlaczego porzuciłem śpiew, czemu nie próbowałem dostać się na aktorstwo, czemu nie chciałem spełniać związanych z tym marzeń. Przecież zawsze byłem pewny tego, co chciałem osiągnąć, a te pragnienia zdawały się we mnie tylko rosnąć. Czy mogły więc tak po prostu zniknąć? Nie wiem. Myślę, że z czasem po prostu zmalała moja chęć bycia gwiazdą, chyba zmieniły się moje priorytety, nie jestem pewien. Nie pamiętam poranka, w którym obudziłem się ze snu o występie na Broadwayu i stwierdziłem: „Nie, to nie dla mnie", nie wiem, czy moje zdanie uległo zmianie z dnia na dzień, czy może był to dłuższy proces, rozgrywający się gdzieś na pograniczu mojej podświadomości. Możliwe, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie wierzyłem w swoje plany, albo w to, że się sprawdzą - prawdopodobnie nigdy tego do końca nie pragnąłem, a moje zaangażowanie w chór było jedynie możliwością ucieczki od nudnej rzeczywistości miasta, w którym przyszło mi spędzić szkolne lata.<br>I nie, to nie przez Blaine'a. On zawsze starał się mnie wspierać we wszystkim. Więc proszę nie wymyślać głupot, jakoby chciał zahamować rozwój mojej kariery. Przecież gdybym rzeczywiście tego chciał, zostałbym gwiazdą nawet bez jego pozwolenia. I każdy, kto mnie choć trochę zna, doskonale wie, że byłbym do tego zdolny; jeżeli tylko Blaine miałby coś przeciwko temu, bo wcale nie miał. To był czas, kiedy mogłem mu oznajmić, że zamierzam zostać archeologiem na Marsie, a on nie widziałby w tym niczego złego, o ile tylko by mnie uszczęśliwiało.  
>Oczywiście od zawsze interesowałem się aktualnymi trendami, lubiłem wymyślać przeróżne kombinacje ubraniowe i często myślałem, że całkiem przyjemnie byłoby pracować w ekskluzywnym magazynie mody - dlatego zdecydowałem się na dziennikarstwo. Co prawda nie byłem pewny, czy to aby na pewno odpowiedni kierunek, by na dobre związać swoją przyszłość z modą, ale trafiłem całkiem nieźle. Nowy Jork, odpowiedź brzmi Nowy Jork; wylądować na dziennikarstwie w samym sercu Manhattanu to niewątpliwie dobra opcja dla każdego miłośnika najnowszych trendów, więc nie narzekałem.<br>Co do Blaine'a, pewne późniejsze wydarzenia każą mi sądzić, iż pójście na prawo było bardziej spełnieniem oczekiwań rodziców aniżeli własnych pragnień. Jednak zostawię moje rozważania w spokoju - przynajmniej na razie.  
>Z pewnym rozczarowaniem muszę stwierdzić, że po ukończeniu liceum zupełnie nie utrzymywałem kontaktu ze znajomymi z chóru. Nawet z Mercedes, kto by się spodziewał, że nasza przyjaźń tak szybko zaniknie. Pewnego razu, wracając z uczelni, spotkałem przypadkiem Puckermana, dowiadując się ze zdziwieniem, że również mieszka na Brooklynie. Poinformował mnie, że Rachel i Quinn także zamieszkują Nowy Jork. Och, kto by przypuszczał, że Quinn Fabray będzie w stanie bez żadnych nieprzyjemności dzielić pokój w akademiku z Rachel Berry - a tak właśnie było, odkąd obie dostały się do szkoły aktorskiej na Manhattanie. Udało mi się nawiązać z nimi kontakt i odwiedzałem je sporadycznie, czasem z Blainem, ale najczęściej sam, słuchając z zainteresowaniem ich opowiadań, jak ciężko mają na zajęciach. Dowiedziałem się, że Rachel jakiś czas temu przyjęła zaręczyny Finna. Ach, ten Finn. Niby jesteśmy braćmi, a nawet nie zadzwonił, by mnie o tym poinformować. Przyjąłem tę wiadomość z niejakim zaskoczeniem; związki na odległość nigdy nie wydawały mi się dobrym rozwiązaniem.<br>Jeśli chodzi o mój własny związek, układało nam się naprawdę dobrze... a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien. Wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtego okresu wydają mi się takie dalekie, jakby były snami, które tylko cudem zdołałem spamiętać. Czasami się zastanawiam... Czy już wtedy zacząłem tracić Blaine'a? Czy to był czas, kiedy zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać, zupełnie niedostrzegalnie, niczego nie zauważając? Jeśli tak, to zupełnie przegapiłem ten moment. To prawda, byliśmy zajęci studiami, zwłaszcza on, ale wszystko wydawało się takie perfekcyjne. Przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że może się cokolwiek między nami popsuć. Czułem miłość, obustronną miłość, mocną, wyjątkową. Chyba że tylko ją sobie wmawialiśmy.  
>Uwierzyć, że miłość może być niezniszczalna, albo że świadczy o niej ilość pocałunków w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.<p>

* * *

><p>Może tak się złożyć, że często będę mówił o wydarzeniach, które pozornie nie mają wiele wspólnego ani z Blainem, ani z moim związkiem z nim. Wynika to z dwóch prostych powodów. Po pierwsze - jestem dość egocentrycznym stworzeniem, co oznacza, że z natury lubię, gdy mam możliwość skupienia się tylko i wyłącznie na własnej osobie, nawet jeśli byłyby to nic nie wnoszące, nudne opisy przeżyć wewnętrznych, albo jakieś inne dziwne dygresje. Drugi powód to taki, że niektóre z tych nic nie znaczących faktów okazują się jednak dosyć ważne w całej historii, a bez wspomnienia o nich pojawiłyby się zbyt duże luki.<br>Usprawiedliwiam się akurat teraz, bo moje następne zdania będą dotyczyć jednego z takich właśnie wydarzeń. Pewnego dnia, wychodząc z uczelni, zostałem zagadnięty przez jakiegoś blondwłosego faceta. Wysoki, na oko o cztery-pięć lat starszy ode mnie, choć trudno mi było to ocenić z powodu ciemnych okularów, zasłaniających mu mniej więcej połowę twarzy.  
>Studiuję dziennikarstwo, zgadza się?<br>Ojej, czyżby jakiś tajny szpieg, czyhający na niewinną ofiarę w postaci Kurta Hummela? Odpowiedziałem, że tak, studiuję.  
>Powiedział, że widział mnie parę razy w Central Parku.<br>Mówiłem, że szpieg.  
>- Do rzeczy – ponagliłem go, bo wyglądał na człowieka, który ma jakąś ważną sprawę, a ja chciałem jedynie jak najszybciej wrócić na Brooklyn. – W ogóle, jestem Kurt Hummel.<br>Przedstawił się w końcu – dowiedziałem się, że nazywa się Michael Thomas. Zsunięcie okularów, zza których wyjrzały szaroniebieskie oczy o szczerym, przyjaznym spojrzeniu. Chwilowy uśmiech, błysk drobnych zębów. Krótki uścisk dłoni.  
>Ponieważ jego nazwisko nic mi nie mówiło, wyjaśnił, że jest redaktorem naczelnym początkującego miesięcznika o modzie. Uśmiechnąłem się, bo wraz z tą informacją wszystko nabrało sensu. Zapytał mnie, czy mieszkam na Manhattanie; pudło, Brooklyn.<br>Podobno zapamiętał mnie dzięki wyróżniającym się outfitom, zawsze zgodnym z najaktualniejszymi trendami. Pomyślałem, że mam szczęście, skoro zwrócił na mnie uwagę, zważywszy na fakt, ile modnie ubranych ludzi codziennie chadza ulicami Nowego Jorku.  
>- Zgaduję, że skoro ktoś tak obeznany w modzie wybiera ten kierunek studiów, zapewne marzy o pracy w Vogue... ale może zainteresuje cię pisanie krótkich artykułów do mojego pisma? – zapytał z nadzieją. - Dopiero startujemy, ale kto wie, na jaką skalę się to rozrośnie? W każdym razie, to może być dla ciebie dobry początek. No dalej, zgódź się.<br>W ten sposób zyskałem całkiem niezłą pracę, którą zajmowałem się po zajęciach na uczelni. Szybko też zaprzyjaźniłem się z Michaelem. Okazał się być nie tylko wyluzowanym, otwartym na propozycje szefem, ale również pogodnym, przejmującym się innymi człowiekiem. Przyjaźnił się właściwie ze wszystkimi z redakcji. Zdawałoby się, że specjalnie dobierał tych ludzi, których darzył jakimś rodzajem szczególnej sympatii. Mimo że utrzymywaliśmy kontakt głównie telefoniczny, miałem pewność, że mogę się do niego zwrócić w każdej sprawie. Naprawdę pozytywna osoba.

Próba rekonstrukcji wspomnienia któregoś wtorkowego wieczora, który miał miejsce chyba w listopadzie.  
>Leżałem na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach, próbując pisać artykuł dla Michaela. Powieki kleiły mi się ze zmęczenia, w przeciwieństwie do zdań, które jakby postanowiły za wszelką cenę nie dać się skleić. Walczyłem jednak zawzięcie, rozpaczliwie usiłując ukończyć pisanie przed wyjściem Blaine'a z łazienki, bo wiedziałem, że kiedy przyjdzie do sypialni, będzie tylko gorzej - przynajmniej dla mojego artykułu.<br>Około kwadransa później starałem się zignorować mojego chłopaka, który siedział koło mnie udając, że pozwala mi w spokoju pracować, ale tak naprawdę zastanawiał się, w jaki najbardziej przypadkowy sposób może mi to uniemożliwić.  
>- Rozpraszasz mnie – powiedziałem, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Blaine zaprzestał irytującego szarpania za skrawek prześcieradła. Pochylił się tak, bym mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na szyi. Niemalże poczułem, jak się uśmiecha; nadal unikałem patrzenia na niego. – Idź spać, muszę dokończyć to do jutra. Trochę mi to zajmie.<br>- Za dużo pracujesz – rzekł poważnym tonem, próbując zamknąć laptopa, lecz przeszkodziły mu w tym moje dłonie.  
>- I kto to mówi – zaśmiałem się, odrywając wzrok od komputera. – Pan Wcale-nie-zakuwałem-przez-cały-poprzedni-dzień.<br>- Widzisz, jest różnica między pracą a nauką. Może gdybyś skupił się trochę bardziej na studiach, miałbyś za sobą już kilka wywiadów z Katy Perry? – Ziewnął. – W każdym razie, o czym piszesz?  
>- O obustronnym wpływie oraz wzajemnym przenikaniu się sztuki ze światem mody. Wspaniały temat, lecz trochę zbyt szeroki, by...<br>- Brzmi poważnie – przerwał mi Blaine. - Zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane dla mojego prawniczego umysłu. Myślę, że dobrze zrobiłaby ci przerwa.  
>- Nie, poważnie, Blaine... Powiedziałem, że jutro to oddam. Ukończone.<br>- Kiedy ja też jestem poważny. Chciałem porozmawiać.  
>Uniosłem brwi, wyczuwając podstęp.<br>- O czym, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
>- O tym i o owym...<br>Widząc jak wywracam oczami, otarł wilgotnymi wargami o mój policzek, przy okazji delikatnie wyswobadzając mnie od ciężaru spoczywającego na mych kolanach laptopa. Czując, że się poddaję, nie próbowałem mu w tym przeszkodzić. Zdziwiło mnie, kiedy cofnął się po chwili.  
>- Zróbmy sobie dziecko – powiedział z uśmiechem.<br>Zamurowało mnie na sekundę, poczułem napływające zdenerwowanie; jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy ma ten temat. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że będziemy tylko my dwaj, ja i Blaine, nikt więcej.  
>- Sobie? – pozwoliłem ustom na drżący uśmiech. – Myślałem, że wiesz, że to niemożliwe.<br>- Możemy wziąć spermę od jednego z nas i zaaplikować dziewczynie. Ludzie tak robią.  
>Mówił to z taką miną, jakby już wszystko dokładnie przemyślał i opracował.<br>- Rozumiem, że już wybrałeś ofiarę?  
>Zaraz jednak przybrałem poważniejszy ton:<br>- Tak szczerze... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.  
>- Ale miałbyś coś przeciwko?<br>(Sposób, w jaki mnie obejmował. Jego ramiona jako czysta troska okalająca moje ciało.)  
>- Trudno byłoby mi cię z kimś dzielić – odrzekłem wreszcie.<br>(Czysta troska rozluźnia się i cofa powoli.)  
>- To znaczy... że nie chcesz...?<br>- Nie, tego nie powiedziałem – przerwałem mu szybko, słysząc cień zawodu w jego głosie. – Tylko... Nie wiem. Takich decyzji nie podejmuje się z dnia na dzień. Myślę... Myślę, że najpierw powinniśmy skończyć studia.  
>- Dopiero po studiach? To daleko – poskarżył się, ale już uśmiech wrócił mu na twarz, a ręce znów mnie objęły.<br>- No dobrze, po _moich_ studiach.  
>Delikatny, ciepły pocałunek w kark i ciche „obiecujesz?"<br>- Obiecuję – odparłem po chwili zawahania, zastanawiając się, co ja właściwie robię, jak to wszystko sobie wyobrażam.  
>Szybko zatopiłem zdenerwowanie w Blaine'owych ustach oraz w przekonaniu, że nie muszę się niczym martwić, bo przecież jestem z <em>nim<em>, z osobą, którą kocham, więc wszystko będzie dobrze, _musi_ być.  
>Oczywiście nie udało mi się już dokończyć artykułu. Miałem szczęście, że moim szefem był Michael, który powiedział tylko, że nic nie szkodzi, <em>wydrukujemy w następnym numerze<em>.

Okazało się, że moją nie do końca przemyślaną obietnicę spełnię wcześniej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Wszystko przez Michaela Thomasa, który przejmował się moją przyszłością, a głównie rozwojem mojej kariery w dziedzinie mody.  
>- Studia nie są ci do niczego potrzebne – mówił Michael, kiedy siedzieliśmy w redakcji, przeglądając mój ostatni artykuł. – Nie trzeba studiować dziennikarstwa, żeby być dziennikarzem. Nie trzeba ukończyć szkoły mody, żeby się na niej znać. To się albo ma, albo się tego nie ma, rozumiesz?<br>Odparłem, że rozumiem, bo cóż innego mogłem powiedzieć.  
>- A ja myślę, że ty to masz – dodał z uśmiechem. – Twoje artykuły są bardzo dobre. Błyskotliwe, przejrzyste. Widać w nich pewien szczególny rodzaj instynktu mody. Mam propozycję: chciałbym utworzyć w piśmie twój osobny dział. Dość obszerny, powiedzmy, że na kilkanaście stron.<br>Zrobiłem lekko zdziwioną minę.  
>- Jeśli mogę być szczery, to byłby dla mnie więcej niż zaszczyt... ale w życiu nie wyrobię się z takim działem. Zajęcia na uczelni, rozumiesz...<br>- Uważam, że powinieneś skupić się na modzie, powinieneś rozwijać swój dar. Może mógłbyś zostać stylistą, albo nawet projektować. – Znowu się uśmiechnął. - Pismo szybko zyskuje na popularności. Jeśli przyjąłbyś moją propozycję, zwiększyłbyś zarobki trzy-, no, nawet czterokrotnie.  
>- Więc mówisz, że powinienem zrezygnować ze studiów... – odrzekłem ostrożnie, a Michael skinął głową w potakującym geście.<br>- Uważam, że i tak nic ci nie dadzą.  
>Powiedziałem mu, że przemyślę propozycję.<br>Trzy tygodnie później rzuciłem studia dziennikarskie.

Obietnica złożona Blaine'owi ciążyła mi coraz bardziej.  
>Kiedy patrzyłem mu w oczy, łapiąc jego jakby zamglone spojrzenie, wiedziałem, że on również o niej pamięta, choć wcale nie przywoływał tematu. Po kilku dość milczących dniach zrozumiałem, że czeka, aż zrobię to ja.<br>Mijały kolejne tygodnie, a ja wciąż nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. „Innym razem", myślałem, kiedy składał subtelne pocałunki na mojej szyi. Możecie mnie nazwać tchórzem, możecie mnie nazwać egoistą, ale zwyczajnie nie chciałem, by cokolwiek w naszym życiu uległo zmianie. Mam na myśli... było tak dobrze, tak idealnie... Po prostu nie byłem w stanie.  
>Bywały momenty, w którym już miałem coś powiedzieć, bo widziałem wyraz jego oczu, jego wyczekujący wzrok. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy siedzieliśmy w kawiarni, na przeciwko siebie, rozmawiając o nieważnych sprawach. Kochałem go i chciałem, żeby był szczęśliwy, ale jedyne, na co potrafiłem się zdobyć, było kilka zająknięć i mruknięcie „nieważne".<br>Kurt Hummel, największy tchórz w tej części Brooklynu.  
>Kurt Hummel, największy tchórz w dziejach wszechświata.<p>

Kiedy wracam pamięcią do tego momentu, nie umiem ustalić, czy kierowałem się wtedy miłością do Blaine'a, czy raczej strachem przed jego utratą. To chyba nie jest już teraz zbyt istotne.  
>Patrzyłem na śpiącego Blaine'a, na to, w jaki idealnie delikatny sposób światło księżyca padało na jego twarz, na jego włosy, które teraz nie były gładko ułożone, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, gdy szedł na uczelnię, więc mogłem w ciszy podziwiać ich naturalny skręt. W półmroku obserwowałem jego zmarszczone brwi, lekkie drganie cienkiej skóry powiek, i nagle zalało mnie przerażające wrażenie, że Blaine znajduje się gdzieś daleko, bardzo daleko, mimo że leżał tuż obok, mimo że docierał do moich uszu jego spokojny, ledwo słyszalny oddech. Paraliżujące odczucie, gwałtowne, trudne do wytrzymania. Momentalnie odebrało mi dech i poczułem dławiącą suchość, w gardle, na języku, jak gdyby moje ślinianki nagle zadecydowały już nigdy więcej nie wykonywać swych powinności.<br>- Śpisz? – wyszeptałem gdzieś w przestrzeń, nie licząc na odpowiedź.  
>Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Blaine otworzył oczy. Odpowiedział, że tak, śpi.<br>Powiedziałem mu, że jestem gotowy, by wychowywać z nim dziecko. Powiedziałem, że chcę, by miało jego loki i jego uśmiech. Zapewniłem, że wierzę, wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo jestem z nim, bo jesteśmy razem. Bo cię kocham, dodałem i pocałowałem go, mocno przyciskając suche wargi do jego ust.  
>- Kocham - powtórzyłem, uśmiechając się przez łzy, które jeszcze nie zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach, ale już kłębiły się w moich oczach.<br>I nadal tam tkwiły, kiedy Blaine rzucił mną o pościel, gwałtownie odzierając z piżamy i napierając na mnie całym ciałem. Wciąż czułem w oczach ich słoną wilgoć, kiedy ściskałem go do utraty tchu, trąc wyschniętymi wargami o jego policzki i całując przez zaciśnięte zęby. Poczułem, że jest blisko mnie, tak blisko, bliżej, nie tak potwornie daleko. Zamknąłem oczy z całych sił, aż zaczęły mnie boleć powieki, pod którymi mogłem wyczuć już cały piekący ocean.  
>Dopiero potem, z uchem tuż przy jego sercu, rozpłakałem się w końcu, szlochając jak dziecko, ze łzami parzącymi solą moje spierzchnięte wargi, płakałem jak nigdy wcześniej, ze strachu czy może raczej ze szczęścia, tego już nie potrafiłem określić.<p>

* * *

><p>Dzień narodzin syna Blaine'a pamiętam bardzo dokładnie. Jednakże nie ma potrzeby, bym opisywał go ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Nie ma potrzeby, bym przywoływał tutaj nastrój tego zniecierpliwionego zdenerwowania albo rozpamiętywał przyćmiony wyraz nieobecnych oczu mojego chłopaka.<br>Na matkę naszego dziecka Blaine wybrał Emily, koleżankę z uniwersytetu. Metr sześćdziesiąt siedem, włosy blond, oczy duże i niebieskie. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, czym ją zdołał przekonać, jakim cudem się na to zgodziła. Postawiła tylko jeden warunek: to ona wybierze imię dziecka. Toteż jeśli miała urodzić się dziewczynka, byłaby to Sally, a jeśli chłopiec, trzeba było go nazwać Tommy. Oczywiście zapłaciliśmy jej. No, _Blaine_ zapłacił. Z pieniędzy, które dostał od ojca – choć nie jestem pewien, czy poinformował go, na jaki cel chce je przeznaczyć.  
>Był już późny wieczór, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Emily zaczyna rodzić. Niemal do rana siedzieliśmy w szpitalu.<br>Blaine'a nie było przy porodzie. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się przed salą szpitalną, powiedziałem mu, żeby wszedł jako ojciec, a ja poczekam na zewnątrz. I owszem, wszedł, ale wrócił po zaledwie kilku minutach, taki blady, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Wymamrotał, że nie może.  
>- Pójdź za mnie – poprosił.<br>Poszedłem więc, a w przelocie dotknąłem drżącą ręką Blaine'owego ramienia, uśmiechając się lekko do niego.  
>- Zaraz wracam – zdążyłem jeszcze oznajmić. – Nie odchodź nigdzie.<p>

Gdy w końcu wyszedłem z sali porodowej, a przed nią nie było Blaine'a, przeraziłem się. Szybko się jednak odnalazł; siedział w drugim końcu korytarza, wpatrując się w ścianę pustym wzrokiem.  
>- To chłopiec! – zawołałem piskliwym głosem, podbiegając do niego.<br>Widząc mój szeroki uśmiech, Blaine również się uśmiechnął, lecz bardzo słabo, niewyraźnie.  
>- Chodź, zobaczysz go. Jest śliczny.<br>- Za moment, dobrze?  
>Usiadłem obok niego, z miejsca poważniejąc. Głos miał szorstki, stłumiony, jak gdyby spędził zbyt dużo czasu krzycząc.<br>- O co chodzi? – spytałem łagodnie.  
>- Widzisz, Kurt... – Odwrócił na moment wzrok. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy tego właśnie chciałem. Wiem, wiem, że zachowywałem się tak, jakbym był zdecydowany, jakbym był gotowy – przełknął ślinę – ale prawda jest taka, że nie miałem pojęcia, co robię... Nie wiem, co ja wyczyniam, i po co to robię.<br>Westchnąłem, kiwając powoli głową.  
>No tak. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.<br>_Zróbmy sobie dziecko._  
>Och, Blaine, tak wyraźnie pamiętam ton, którym wypowiedziałeś te słowa; nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo w Twoim stylu to było. Szkoda, że za późno się zorientowałem, że należało Cię chronić przed Tobą samym. Uwierzyłbyś, że jest mi naprawdę przykro?<br>Uścisnąłem jego dłoń.  
>- Odwagi, Blaine, przetrwamy to razem – powiedziałem śmiało. – Chodź, pokochasz go. A on ciebie.<br>Zdołałem wywołać blady uśmiech na jego jeszcze bledszej twarzy. I nie wiem, czy to przyszło w tym właśnie momencie, ale później już zawsze miałem wrażenie, że patrzę na Blaine'a z daleka; już zawsze z oddali, zawsze z dystansu, niewyraźny, rozmyty. Że obserwuję go kompletnie bezsilnie, a jego obraz jest przytłumiony, jakby przez palce, jakby zza mgły.


	3. III: Love Will Tear Us Apart

Po raz pierwszy przychodzi wystraszony, zmoknięty i trzęsie się z zimna.  
>- Jesteś przemoczony – stwierdzam, a on odpowiada wymijającym spojrzeniem. Nie musi nic mówić, kiedy jego mokre wargi stykają się z moimi. Dotykam jego zziębniętych dłoni.<br>Chłodne palce zaciskają się stanowczo na moim nadgarstku, jakby już nigdy nie miały zamiaru go puścić.

Miałem dosyć naiwną nadzieję, że kiedy tylko zamieszka z nami Tommy, wszystko wróci do normy. Że Blaine przestanie się obawiać, bo okaże się, że świetnie sobie radzimy. Chociaż wcale nie byłem pewien tego ostatniego.  
>Na początku wszystko było dobrze. Chyba. Blaine był bardzo zaangażowany w opiekę nad dzieckiem, obaj byliśmy. I na kilka chwil poczułem, że jesteśmy naprawdę razem, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. Myślę, że on też to poczuł. Widziałem to w jego ciepłym spojrzeniu, w szczerym uśmiechu na jego twarzy.<br>Nadal był pochłonięty studiami, ale poza tym starał się ze mną spędzać każdy wolny moment. Każde pół chwili. Jakby pojedyncza sekunda stanowiła cały wszechświat, na którym musiał skupić wszelką uwagę.  
>Tak, <em>ze mną<em>, nie ze swoim dzieckiem – choć przeciętny obserwator nie zauważyłby żadnej różnicy. Ja jednak potrafiłem dostrzec, że tak naprawdę wszystko robi _dla mnie_, jak gdyby Tommy był tylko dodatkiem, przypadkowo dorzuconym do naszego życia. Może to powinno dać mi do myślenia. Jednak zbyt byłem zaabsorbowany faktem, że znów jesteśmy blisko; upajałem się własnym szczęściem, tym, że w końcu wróciła ta Blaine'owa troska, że mogę ją chłonąć całym ciałem, od koniuszków palców u stóp po sam czubek głowy.  
>Lubił przypatrywać się szczegółom, takim jak sposób, w jaki stukałem w klawiaturę laptopa pisząc kolejny artykuł, albo moja mina, kiedy namyślałem się, co dzisiaj ubrać. Czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, że jest mną już znudzony, że zna już wszystko na pamięć. Zaraz jednak hamowałem te głupie myśli, bo znów widziałem jego wzrok, pełen uwielbienia, trochę rozmarzony, pragnący jeszcze więcej mnie, pragnący tylko i wyłącznie mojej bliskości. Często pytał się mnie o sny - wydawałoby się, że chciał je znać, by zatrzeć tę granicę między nami, kiedy zasypiałem, a nasze myśli przestawały być wspólne (chociaż nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek były – możliwe, że to tylko takie bardzo realistyczne złudzenie). Mógł być przy mnie nawet cały dzień, lecz nikt mu nie dawał pewności, że we śnie nie odejdę daleko, bardzo daleko.<p>

Po raz drugi jest równie milczący, ale tym razem się uśmiecha. Oczy błyszczą mu z zadowolenia, a ja na ten widok odczuwam jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój.

Potem stawał się coraz bardziej nieobecny. Narzekał, że nie może się wysypiać ze względu na Tommy'ego, który notorycznie urządzał przedwczesne pobudki. Kiedy dwa razy pod rząd nie wrócił na noc do mieszkania, zacząłem być podejrzliwy. Zapytałem go o to, a on wyjaśnił, że chciał się wyspać, więc nocował u Puckermana, mieszkającego zaledwie przecznicę od nas. Zastanawiając się, czy wierzyć mu na słowo, zadzwoniłem do Pucka – tak na wszelki wypadek, on zaś potwierdził wersję Blaine'a. Nie byłem na tyle głupi, by podejrzewać, że mógłby mnie z nim zdradzać. Prawdę mówiąc, czułem się trochę nieswojo, że od razu mu nie uwierzyłem. Pomyślałem, że gdzieś zgubiło się moje bezgraniczne zaufanie do Blaine'a, i uznałem to za zły znak. Skupiając się na tym, jak bardzo go kocham, powiedziałem mu, żeby następnym razem informował mnie o takich rzeczach.  
>W pewnym momencie przestałem się łudzić, że w końcu weźmiemy ślub. Zupełnie tego nie planowaliśmy, kiedy jeszcze studiowałem (za wcześnie), a potem... Potem już niczego nie planowaliśmy, szczerze powiedziawszy.<br>To był również czas, kiedy zaczęły się problemy Blaine'a z zasypianiem. Niekiedy budziłem się w środku nocy, szarpany jakimś nieprzyjemnym snem, i dostrzegałem jego mocno zaciśnięte powieki, albo przyciśnięte do oczu dłonie. W takich momentach chciałem go przytulić, lecz on odtrącał moje ramiona i odwracał się plecami do mojej twarzy. Chociaż ten widok budził we mnie taką irytację, że miałem ochotę ugryźć go w łopatkę, czułem, że nic nie mogę zrobić. Bezradnie patrzyłem, jak każda cząstka tego ukochanego przeze mnie ciała odwraca się ode mnie, coraz bardziej i bardziej, a środki nasenne, które w końcu Blaine zaczął regularnie przyjmować, wcale tego nie zmieniały.

Kiedy przychodzi trzeci raz, oddech ma niespokojny, a ręce drżące. Słowa wychodzące z jego ust są ciche i niezrozumiałe, więc zaraz znowu milknie. Patrzy się na mnie, tylko patrzy.  
>Przytul mnie, mówią jego oczy.<br>Zostaw mnie, krzyczą.  
>Biorę jego dłoń i całuję jej wnętrze. I wszystko jest po staremu.<p>

Wydawać by się mogło, że głównym czynnikiem oddalającym nas od siebie stanowiło posiadanie dziecka, lecz wcale tak nie uważam i bardzo nie lubię myśleć o Tommym w ten sposób. Sądzę, że to było bez względu na wszystko nieuniknione. Jedyne, z czym mogę się zgodzić, jest to, że wcale nie byliśmy gotowi na dziecko. Z perspektywy czasu nie mogę powiedzieć, że żałuję tego pośpiechu, jednak zdecydowanie nie ocenię go jako coś właściwego. Czasem przerażała mnie naiwność Blaine'a, która nie pozwoliła mi od razu być pełnoprawnym rodzicem Tommy'ego. Założył on z góry, że matka bez słowa sprzeciwu odda prawa rodzicielskie, nie pytając jej, czy rzeczywiście tak zrobi. Wydawałoby się, że jako przyszły prawnik powinien dopilnować tego w pierwszej kolejności, ale nie, po kilku tygodniach Emily musiała nas zaskoczyć, że ani myśli zrzekać się praw do dziecka, a Blaine'owi nie udało się zmienić jej zdania. Bardzo starałem się nie mieć mu tego za złe.  
>Chciałbym nadmienić, że Blaine miał w sobie spore pokłady delikatności. Często to okazywał, a ja lubiłem te momenty. Lekki pocałunek w policzek i powolne zsuwanie ubrań. Łagodny dotyk sunący wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa albo niemal niewyczuwalne muśnięcie gdzieś w pobliżu lewego biodra.<br>Z czasem zaczął popadać w przesadę, jego ruchy stały się anemiczne, jakiś chłód emanował z niego, delikatny dotyk zmienił się w apatyczne przytknięcia palców. Zimne ślady warg na ramieniu. Milczące usta. Coraz trudniej było mi w tym znaleźć jakąś oznakę miłości.  
>Od czasu do czasu, opisując rozpad naszego związku, widzę przebłyski niektórych wspomnień jako kadry czarno-białego filmu. Na przykład Blaine siedzący na skraju łóżka, lekko przygarbiony i patrzący gdzieś w dal (a może na mnie). Szarość, biel, czerń głównie we włosach. Brooklyn za oknem też jest szary. Możliwe, że wcale sobie tego nie wyobraziłem, tylko mam gdzieś podobne zdjęcie. Nie wiem, mam trochę jego zdjęć, ale jeszcze nie odważyłem się ich przeglądać. Na ten moment wydaje mi się to trochę zbyt bolesne.<p>

Więc po raz czwarty przychodzi w czarno-bieli, niczym w starym filmie, bez fonii i z rozmytym obrazem. Towarzyszy mu dziwna apatia, czuję narastający z jego strony dystans. Ucieka przed moim dotykiem, unika nawet kontaktu wzrokowego, a to boli mnie bardziej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać.

Za piątym razem... I tak dalej.

Znowu nocował gdzie indziej. Po pewnym czasie już nie kontrolowałem, jak często nie wracał do mieszkania. Nie czekałem na niego do późna, by zobaczyć, jak zjawia się nad ranem, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Możliwe, że parę razy wrócił dosyć pijany. Coraz rzadziej miewał jakikolwiek udział w opiece nad swoim dzieckiem. Jego kontakt z nim coraz częściej ograniczał się jedynie do oglądania jak śpi. Pamiętam,gdy raz wymamrotał, że nie nadaje się na ojca, i naprawdę nie wie, co myślał, kiedy przyszła mu do głowy chęć na dziecko. Nie odpowiedziałem nic, ignorując tę chwilę dość rzadkiej w tamtym okresie szczerości. Powoli stawałem się zmęczony. Bywało, że na całe dnie zostawiałem Tommy'ego u Emily.  
>Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Blaine (poza coraz częstszymi chwilami milczenia) zaczął powracać myślami do czasów szkolnych. Niekiedy mówił, że dobrze byłoby znowu być w Dalton. Myślę, że bardzo idealizował tamte lata.<br>Zdaje mi się, że przegapiłem moment, w którym zaczął mieć jakieś problemy z rodzicami. Zawsze unikał tego tematu, a ja też się nie dopytywałem. Pewnie wcześniej myślałem, że kiedyś mi powie, jak będzie gotowy. Zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak, dopiero kiedy pewnego razu wrócił wczesnym wieczorem, rozmawiając przez telefon. Nie rozróżniałem wszystkich słów – byłem w drugim pokoju, usiłując uśpić Tommy'ego – ale wywnioskowałem, że Blaine właśnie kłóci się z ojcem. Dziwnie było to słyszeć.  
>- O co poszło? - zapytałem, kiedy przeszedłem do sypialni. W sumie nawet nie liczyłem na odpowiedź.<br>- To, co zwykle - odparł, ciskając telefonem na łóżko, po czym sam na nie opadł. - Jaki mam być i co powinienem robić... Między innymi.  
>Zamilkł. Patrzyłem się na niego przez chwilę. Zaciekawił mnie wyraz jego oczu. Obojętny, pusty. Jakby Blaine był wypalony wewnętrznie. Leżał na łóżku zupełnie nieruchomo. Wpatrywał się w pustkę, znudzona mina wyrażała kompletną apatię.<br>- Zimno – odezwał się nagle. - Chodź. Chodź tutaj. Przytul się do mnie.  
>Uniosłem brwi na tę prośbę, jednak powoli zsunąłem się na łóżko. Leżąc tuż obok niego, wdychałem woń szamponu zmieszaną z zapachem żelu do włosów. Wyciągnąłem ręce, by móc go objąć. Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Wsłuchałem się w bicie jego serca. Jakkolwiek niepoukładane mogły być ostatnie tygodnie, w tamtej chwili poczułem się naprawdę dobrze, jakby nie istniała ta rosnąca przepaść pomiędzy nami. To trwało mgnienie, sekundę, a jednak wystarczyło. Szczerze mówiąc, było jednym z powodów, dlaczego wtedy nie zerwałem z Blainem. Jednak jeśli o niego chodzi, wiele rzeczy bywało mylących, wszystko było bardziej skomplikowane. Wystarczał jednak kontakt z jego ciepłą skórą i niemal wszystkie wątpliwości mijały, a przynajmniej chciałem w to wierzyć. Chwytałem się uczuć, które w takich momentach mnie przepełniały, i przypominałem sobie każdą najmniejszą rzecz, każdy szczegół, które uwielbiałem w Blainie – nieważne, że niektóre z nich należały już do przeszłości. Nie mogłem go zostawić, choć ta myśl pojawiła się w mojej głowie więcej niż raz. Mimo wszystko chciałem być przy nim. Może miałem pewną nadzieję. W każdym razie, nadal go kochałem. Blaine był moim pierwszym chłopakiem i miłością mojego życia.<br>Blaine sprawiał, że myliły mi się pojęcia „daleko" i „blisko".  
>Blaine nie widział, gdy nie chciał, a może tylko udawał.<br>Blaine często patrzył na mnie smutnymi oczami, choć chyba mnie kochał.  
>Blaine był naprawdę ładny, mimo że czasem nadużywał żelu do włosów.<br>Blaine był, i to chyba wszystko, czego mógłbym od niego kiedykolwiek wymagać.

* * *

><p>Przyszedł też inny okres, czas nieregularnego snu i zanikającego wyrażenia „kocham cię", nieobecnego w spojrzeniu czy dotyku. Zwątpiłem w swoje uczucia. Pamiętam ten raz, gdy wszedł do mieszkania z zakrwawionymi wargami i podbitym okiem, nie mówiąc o licznych obtarciach i zadrapaniach na twarzy i rękach. Zaniemówiłem na moment, właściwie to zamarłem w bezruchu, a on przeszedł obok mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, lekko chwiejnym krokiem kierując się do łazienki. Otrząsnąłem się po kilku sekundach i zapytałem się, czy ktoś go pobił.<br>- Nie pierwszy raz – odparł bezbarwnym głosem. Znałem ten ton. Mówił „zostaw mnie, ja sam...", mówił, że nie życzy sobie, bym się dopytywał. Ton, którego kiedyś nie było.  
>Poszedłem za nim do łazienki. W świetle żarówki twarz Blaine'a wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Zauważyłem szramę biegnącą od nosa do końca brody, zastanawiając się mimowolnie, czy jest na tyle głęboka, by pozostawić po sobie bliznę (nie zostawiła).<br>Krew skapywała z jego ust na umywalkę, mieszając się z wodą. Chciałem mu opatrzeć rany, ale on znów mnie odtrącił. Nie pozwolił mi ich nawet przemyć. Zraniło mnie to bardziej, niż byłbym w stanie wtedy przed sobą przyznać. Chyba zauważył, bo dodał, żebym się nie martwił, bo to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu poczułem, że w końcu dojrzałem, by definitywnie opuścić Blaine'a. Prawda była taka, że od jakiegoś czasu nic nas przy sobie nie trzymało, prócz chyba przyzwyczajenia. Przynajmniej ja tak to odbierałem.  
>Kiedy powiedziałem o tym Blaine'owi, przeraził się. Zobaczyłem w jego oczach autentyczne przerażenie. Nie chciał jednak dać tego po sobie poznać. Stwierdził, że skoro tak uważam, pewnie mam rację, pewnie powinienem go opuścić. Jego spokojna reakcja tylko upewniła mnie w tej decyzji. Dodał, że to się w końcu musiało skończyć. Następnego dnia wrócił późnym popołudniem, a kiedy zobaczył, że zacząłem się pakować, zamrugał gwałtownie oczami. Widocznie nie uwierzył mi, że rzeczywiście chciałem odejść. Poprosił, żebym jeszcze raz to przemyślał. Odparłem, że już przemyślałem, na co on powtórzył swą prośbę.<br>- Przemyśl to. Tylko to przemyśl.  
>Zaraz wyszedł z mieszkania i wrócił po jakichś dziesięciu minutach. Okazało się, że poszedł kupić czekoladki. Wręczając mi je, powiedział, że mnie kocha i błagał, bym został. Zaczął mnie całować, z ciepłem, jakiego od dawna mi u niego brakowało. Odpinał guziki mojej markowej koszuli, zachowując szczegółowość co do najmniejszego drżenia ręki. Delikatnie wtulał się w moje ciało, obdarzając je subtelnymi pocałunkami, kiedy opadaliśmy na łóżko.<br>- Zostań, zostań, zostań – szeptał, a jego oddech łaskotał mnie w ucho. Uwierzyłem, że mnie kocha i odszepnąłem, że zostanę. Pocałowałem go, nieco zbyt zachłannie. Uśmiechnął się.  
>Gdyby później się nie odwrócił do mnie plecami, nie zauważyłbym na nich sporego siniaka. Wyglądał całkiem świeżo. To był w sumie ostatni raz, gdy zobaczyłem u niego ślady pobicia. Później albo ich już nie miewał, albo po prostu lepiej ukrywał to przede mną.<br>Niewiele się między nami zmieniło. Może tylko Blaine zaczął obawiać się porzucenia, jako czegoś, co rzeczywiście mogło się stać, a nie jako nierealistycznej groźby. Nie dostrzegł, że jakby opuściła mnie siła, dzięki której może zdołałbym go zostawić. W jakiś sposób byliśmy ze sobą związani, mimo zwiększającej się liczby godzin spędzanych osobno, mimo chłodu, który co jakiś czas pojawiał się w naszych relacjach.  
>Gdzieś wśród przyspieszonych oddechów zgubiliśmy wspólny rytm. Jakoś nie potrafiliśmy go ponownie odnaleźć. Może czasem tylko go próbowaliśmy szukać, oddechem, spojrzeniem, dotykiem. Ubywało przestrzeni między nami, i to nas chyba dzieliło jeszcze bardziej. Coraz mniej, coraz mniej. Skrzyżowane ręce, rozpostarte nogi. Staliśmy się niewygodni.<p> 


	4. IV: Time to Pretend

Obudziłem się nad ranem, a gardło miałem wyschnięte od przenikliwego krzyku, który kaleczył mi usta, wibrował w krtani, nie chciał ustać. Stłumiłem go, trochę zbyt mocno przygryzając spierzchnięte wargi. Przez chwilę uspokajałem swój ciężki oddech. Obróciłem głowę w lewą stronę, zastanawiając się, czy ujrzę tam Blaine'a.

Tak, był tam. Patrzył na mnie z niemym zapytaniem na ustach, jakby z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania w oczach. Nie pytał już się o moje sny, lecz czasem sam mu je mówiłem, głównie z przyzwyczajenia.  
>- Śniło mi się – odpowiedziałam wyblakłym głosem na niezadane pytanie wiszące w powietrzu – że nadal byliśmy w szkole, a wszystko było jak dawniej. Ale jednocześnie wiedziałem, że to sen.<br>Blaine uniósł brwi i odwrócił wzrok, błądząc nim wokół, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie go podziać. Ziewnąłem, przekręcając głowę na powrót w prawo.  
>- A ty ciągle mnie kochałeś – dodałem po kilku chwilach.<br>Zdziwiłem się, gdy do moich uszu doszło ciche łkanie napływające z lewej strony. Płakał?... Poczułem się fatalnie.  
>- Przepraszam – wszeptałem, chociaż nie wydawało mi się, żebym zrobił coś, bym mógł czuć się winny. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę, by ujrzeć, że leżał plecami do mnie. Wyciągnąłem ramię, sięgając dłonią ku jego twarzy, by móc otrzeć z niej łzy. Poczułem pod palcami gorące krople. Naprawdę płakał. Delikatnie zsunął moją rękę ze swojego policzka, po czym usiadł na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, więc nie mogłem spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>Po kilkunastu sekundach również usiadłem. Przypatrywałem się w milczeniu łzom spływającym po jego brodzie. Przysłuchiwałem się bezczynnie pociągnięciom nosa.  
>- Spokojnie – odezwałem się w końcu łagodnym tonem. Nie wiedziałem, co mogłem więcej powiedzieć. Że wszystko będzie dobrze? Powinienem dołożyć jeszcze jedno kłamstwo do oddalającej nas od siebie otchłani?<br>Musnąłem lekko dłonią jego ramię. Przetarł ręką oczy, odsłaniając na moment zapłakaną twarz. Opadłem z powrotem na poduszkę, on po chwili też, znowu plecami w moją stronę, chyba nie przestając płakać. Jeszcze raz zerknąłem w lewo, dostrzegając pojedynczą łzę ślizgającą się na Blaine'owej wardze.  
>Nie miałem odwagi go pocałować.<p>

* * *

><p>Nie było dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem, gdy Blaine zrezygnował ze studiów. Od jakiegoś czasu traktował je bardzo powierzchownie. Wiem, że zanim je rzucił, znów pokłócił się z ojcem (chociaż twierdził, że między nimi już wszystko w porządku), lecz mogę jedynie zgadywać, o co konkretnie chodziło.<br>Chciał zająć się muzyką, wróciła mu ochota na śpiew. Grał na gitarze, dając koncerty za pół darmo w jednym z manhattańskich klubów, w tym samym, w którym grywał Puckerman, czasami też na Brooklynie, wykonując covery Katy Perry, często wraz z jakimś zespołem, który jednak prawie nigdy nie pojawiał się w tym samym składzie. Coraz częściej wracał pijany. Albo w ogóle nie wracał, mówiąc, że był u Pucka. Wiedziałem, że nie był. Nie robiło to ogromnej różnicy, po prostu kolejne kłamstwo między nami, kolejna cegiełka do tego dzielącego nas muru.  
>Z tego, co wiem, przestał utrzymywać jakikolwiek kontakt z rodziną. Jego ojciec przestał przesyłać pieniądze, co znaczyło, że musieliśmy zacząć oszczędzać. Blaine nie miał prawie żadnych dochodów, a ostatnio w redakcji nastąpiły gwałtowne cięcia budżetowe, przez co zarabiałem tylko trochę więcej niż przed rzuceniem studiów – czyli niewiele. Nie chciałem prosić ojca o pieniądze, od Finna wiedziałem, że w firmie ostatnio też nie dzieje się najlepiej. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie odczuwałem, jak zmalały nasze finanse, dopóki nie byłem zmuszony zrezygnować z kupna nowych martensów na rzecz większego wózka dla dziecka. Blaine natomiast wydawał się być tym wszystkim niezbyt przejęty.<br>Niektórzy mogą poczuć się rozczarowani, ale nie wytłumaczę, jak konkretnie tworzył się ten dystans między nami. Nie powiem, skąd dokładnie narastała ta ogromna przepaść. To jest jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie da się jasno określić słowami, bo nawet ja sam nie jestem jej pewny, to jest coś tak prywatnego, intymnego, że nie mógłbym spróbować opisać tego tutaj. To się działo tylko pomiędzy Blainem a mną, trzeba byłoby stać się nami (mną?), poczuć dokładnie to samo, aby zrozumieć, dlaczego nasz związek ciągle się rozluźniał, dlaczego nie umieliśmy znaleźć jakiejś wspólnej nici, aby go zacieśnić.  
>A to, co wisiało w powietrzu, co było wyczuwalne zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Blaine wracał do mieszkania; udawaliśmy, że tego nie ma. Przywykliśmy do zakładania przy sobie nieco automatycznych uśmiechów, a jakakolwiek szczerość między nami należała do tak rzadkich zjawisk, że aż kuła w oczy, kiedy się tylko pojawiała. Wydawać by się mogło, że zapomnieliśmy, dlaczego jesteśmy razem, dlaczego dzielimy to mieszkanie i razem wychowujemy dziecko, ale jakbyśmy wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiali. Wyraz „kochać" jak gdyby został wymazany z naszych słowników. Owszem, zlatywał z warg, ślizgał się po języku, lecz miał w sobie tyle znaczenia, ile tamte czekoladki, które Blaine kupił mi, gdy przestraszył się mojego odejścia.<br>Można zgadywać, że przepaść między nami rozpoczęła się od unikanych tematów, choć wcale nie byłbym pewny tej hipotezy. Zdaje mi się, że gdzieś przeoczyłem ten konkretny moment, w którym zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać. Ale faktem było, że Blaine od zawsze rozmów na pewne tematy unikał. Na przykład nigdy nie mówił – choć to akurat raczej zrozumiałe - o szkole, do której chodził, zanim przeniósł się do Dalton. Raz zapytałem się go, co właściwie zaważyło o jego decyzji o przepisaniu się, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem się niczego ponad to, co wyznał mi tuż przed szkolnym balem (na którym później zostałem wybrany na królową). Możliwe, że rzeczywiście niczego więcej (a przynajmniej niczego gorszego) prócz tamtego pobicia nie było, lecz ja zawsze odnosiłem niejasne wrażenie, że stało się wtedy coś jeszcze, że chodziło o coś innego. Innym przykładem unikanego tematu mogłaby być jego relacja z ojcem. Mówił, że czasem bywa między nimi nie najlepiej, ale nigdy tego nie rozwijał.  
>Wspomniałem, że Blaine mało przejmował się naszą sytuacją finansową. W sumie w tamtym okresie niewiele było rzeczy, którymi by się przejmował. Najczęściej wychodził z domu wczesnym popołudniem, z gitarą, mimo że grać miał dopiero wieczorem. Mówił, że musi się przygotować; udawałem, że mu wierzę, a przynajmniej nie komentowałem tego, pozwalając by po raz kolejny zostawił mnie na cały dzień samego z jego synem. Nawet nie miałem mu tego za złe, bo właściwie zacząłem z trudem znosić jego obecność. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Mimo wszystko, chyba nadal go kochałem. Po prostu czułem, że każda chwila spędzona z nim jest <em>dłuższa<em>, że z nim wszystko jakby boli _bardziej_, wszystko odczuwam _mocniej_.

_Słodki sok mandarynek ściekający po smukłych Blaine'owych palcach._ Do moich uszu dobiegał dźwięk oddzieranej od owocu skórki, jakby wcale nie był cichy, niemal niedosłyszalny - przywodził mi na myśl raczej dudniący łomot. _Podwinięte rękawy koszuli._ Obserwując jego nadgarstki, mogłem ujrzeć spływający wzdłuż nich sok, a przynajmniej tę jego część, która nie ubrudziła Blaine'owi palców ani nie spadła na podłogę z głośnym hukiem, przypominającym raczej wystrzał z armaty niż kroplę rozbitą bezdźwięcznie o jesionowy parkiet.  
>Cisza między nami także bolała, jakby krzyczała przeraźliwie, zamiast milczeć w spokoju. Jednocześnie nie byłem pewny, czy jestem w stanie ją przerwać, bo czułem, że mój własny głos mógłby mi w tej chwili rozsadzić bębenki.<br>- Coraz częściej myślę, że nie powinniśmy być razem – powiedziałem cicho, cichutko, właśnie tę rzecz, o której od dawna wiedzieliśmy, ale udawaliśmy, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedziałem, że zacząłem ten temat całkiem bezsensownie, że nic to nie zmieni, ja wcale od niego nie odejdę (bo nie odejdę, a poza tym nadal go kocham), on też tego nie będzie chciał. Możliwe, że powiedziałem to, aby zobaczyć Blaine'a przejmującego się czymś, który na moment przestałby tak cholernie się wszystkim nie przejmować. Chyba tęskniłem za jego troską, za tym wszystkim, co kiedyś mieliśmy.  
>Blaine uniósł głowę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.<br>- Ale przecież jesteś... Mówiłeś... że chcesz być mój.  
>Westchnąłem, wiedząc, że ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadzi, jakkolwiek miło było zobaczyć jego twarz zabarwioną niejaką obawą, miło było się upewnić, że jednak mu – choć trochę – zależy.<br>- Nie, Blaine, ludzie wcale nie należą do siebie - sparafrazowałem „Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego", nie przejmując się, że brzmiało to trochę śmiesznie w tej sytuacji; taki wymuszony dramatyzm. - W każdym razie nie tacy jak ty. Albo należą, nie zauważając tego...  
>Znów zapadła cisza, a może to my zapadaliśmy się w nią, coraz bardziej i bardziej. Wydało mi się, że za nic nie moglibyśmy się usłyszeć, choćbyśmy wrzeszczeli do siebie z całych sił, tuż przy swoich uszach.<br>Może dlatego, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie troszczył się o nic i o nikogo, ale zawsze mnie zadziwiało, kiedy docierało do mnie, jak bardzo Blaine boi się naszego rozstania. Najbardziej zdałem sobie z tego sprawę parę dni po wspomnianej wyżej rozmowie. Zniknął bez śladu na nieco dłużej niż zwykle, a ja zacząłem się martwić.  
>W końcu zdecydowałem się napisać do niego sms-a.<br>_Żyjesz? Gdzie jesteś i dlaczego nie ma Cię tutaj?_  
>Odpowiedź przyszła po kilkunastu minutach.<br>_Powiedziałeś, że mam Cię porzucić jak Holly swojego kota._  
>Oniemiałem na moment. Blaine i jego czytanie między wierszami. Pożałowałem tego użytego wcześniej cytatu. „A może to ty jesteś kotem, a ja Holly?" - przemknęło mi przez myśl, ale nie napisałem tego. Wydawać by się mogło, że już dawno wyrośliśmy z udawania postaci filmowych.<br>_Nie, nie powiedziałem tak_ - wystukałem na klawiaturze,ale nie zdążyłem wysłać, bo odebrałem kolejną wiadomość od Blaine'a.  
><em>Śniło mi się, że szukam Cię na Manhattanie wołając „Kurcie, Kurcie!" Bałem się, że mnie porzucisz.<em><br>__Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Zdziwiła mnie jego szczerość. Odpisałem mu, że przecież wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Wrócił następnego dnia.

Z pewnym żalem muszę stwierdzić, że bywały tygodnie, w których nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie w ogóle. Kiedy nie padało między nami ani jedno słowo. Czasami, gdy rozmyślałem o naszym związku, dochodziłem do wniosku, że to niemożliwe, by Blaine był całkowicie winny jego zepsucia. Ja też przecież musiałem się zmienić, ja też na pewno miałem w tym swój udział. Jednak nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób mógłbym to naprawić; chyba żaden nie istniał. Czasem chciałem zapomnieć o tym, co było między nami, nie tęsknić za miłością, którą mogłem kiedyś czuć (wciąż miałem tę głupią nadzieję, że może jeszcze wróci). Czułem, że nie potrafiłbym zerwać z Blainem, nawet jeśli bardzo bym chciał. Chociażby ze względu na jego syna. Faktem jest, że to ja najwięcej się nim opiekowałem, i głupio byłoby mi go zwrócić Emily (zwłaszcza po tym, jak pewnego razu bardzo poważnie się z nią pokłóciłem, bo nadal była nieugięta w swym postanowieniu o zachowaniu praw do dziecka) - nawet gdybym to nie ja go jej oddał, lecz Blaine. (A może byłoby inaczej. Może gdybym zostawił mojego chłopaka samego z dzieckiem, może stałby się bardziej odpowiedzialny?)  
>Bywało, że Blaine całował mnie z dużym zaangażowaniem, ujmował w dłonie moją twarz, a jego oczy wyrażały coś innego niż obojętność. I już prawie uwierzyłem, że wraca Blaine, którego znałem; szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że robi to bardziej z poczucia winy niż z czegokolwiek innego. Nadal czułem, że ucieka, że wyślizguje się z moich spoconych palców, a ja chyba nigdy nie dam rady go zatrzymać.<p>

* * *

><p>Jakoś nad ranem ze snu wyrwał mnie trochę zbyt głośny dzwonek komórki. Musiało mi się śnić widocznie coś miłego, bo wcale nie miałem ochoty wstawać w celu odebrania telefonu. Zacisnąłem oczy, starając się zignorować hałas.<br>Wyczułem poruszenie gdzieś z lewej strony; to Blaine się podniósł, aby przechylić się nade mną i wziąć moją komórkę.  
>- Kurt, śpisz?<br>Nie odpowiedziałem, więc odebrał wciąż dzwoniący telefon. Gdzieś znad mojej głowy dobiegł mnie cichy szum rozmowy. Blaine odpowiedział coś ze dwa razy, lecz bylem zbyt nieprzytomny, by rozróżnić słowa. Dość powolnym ruchem przekręciłem się na drugi bok, otwierając zaspane oczy. W półmroku dostrzegłem twarz Blaine'a odkładającego telefon i już wiedziałem, że stało się coś złego.  
>- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię zbudzić – mruknął, ledwie otwierając usta<br>- Obudził mnie telefon – przyznałem. - Kto dzwonił?  
>- Finn.<br>Uniosłem brwi w wyczekującym geście, na znak, by mówił dalej.  
>- Chodziło o twojego ojca.<br>Poczułem, że sprawdzają się moje obawy. Momentalnie rozbudzony, usiadłem na brzegu łóżka.  
>- Żyje? - spytałem szybko, bojąc się odpowiedzi.<br>- Spokojnie. Tak, żyje... Żyje. Jest w szpitalu.  
>- Muszę tam być. Muszę – powiedziałem gorączkowo, wstając z łóżka. - Natychmiast.<br>Szybko zabrałem się za pakowanie, ale moje ruchy były tak chaotyczne, że pozwoliłem zająć się tym Blaine'owi. Nie dziwcie się, że się zdziwiłem, kiedy oświadczył, że wybiera się ze mną; w końcu od dość dawna żyliśmy właściwie całkowicie osobno.  
>Blaine stał już gotowy w przedpokoju, z Tommym na rękach. Pomyślałem, że wyglądają razem uroczo; to mi uświadomiło, jak rzadki był to widok. Chwyciłem płaszcz, pospiesznie zarzucając go na siebie, i już mieliśmy wychodzić, kiedy kątem oka ujrzałem w lustrze zagadkowy wyraz na twarzy Blaine'a. Jakby lekki, skrywany półuśmiech.<br>- O co chodzi? - spytałem, zatrzymując się.  
>- Nic. Nieważne. - Machnął ręką. - Po prostu... Wiedziałem, że weźmiesz ten płaszcz. Obok wisiał drugi i to tamten zakładasz częściej... Ale zawsze, kiedy coś cię wytrąci z równowagi, kiedy jesteś czymś zdenerwowany, zawsze wybierzesz właśnie ten.<br>Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale teraz pomyślałem, że faktycznie jest tak, jak mówi Blaine. Spojrzałem w lustro. Brązowy, ocieplany płaszcz Marca Jacobsa był już trochę stary (czytaj: nie do końca zgadzał się z aktualnymi, najnowszymi trendami), więc rzeczywiście nie zakładałem go najczęściej, lecz zupełnie nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że działając automatycznie, sięgam akurat po niego.  
>- Myślisz, że to głupie?<br>- Nie – odparł Blaine, również patrząc w lustro. - Uważam, że jesteś uroczy.  
>Nasze oczy spotkały się w lustrze. Staliśmy tak przez może minutę, zanim nie przypomniałem sobie, że przecież wychodzimy, że jeszcze dziś muszę się znaleźć w Ohio, że muszę zobaczyć tatę.<p>

* * *

><p>Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w poczekalni, czekając, aż pozwolą nam wejść do sali szpitalnej. Kiedy poprzedniego dnia dotarliśmy w końcu do domu, spotkaliśmy wracającą właśnie ze szpitala matkę Finna. Carole poinformowała nas, że stan ojca jest stabilny, że teraz śpi i będę mógł zobaczyć się z nim jutro.<br>- Aż tak się denerwujesz o tatę? - zapytał półgłosem Blaine, obserwując, jak przejeżdżam paznokciami w tę i z powrotem po oparciu kanapy. - Słyszałeś, co mówili, nie jest tak źle.  
>- Nie, nie aż tak – odpowiedziałem krótko na pytanie. Miałem dość fatalny nastrój i w sumie trudno mi było się dziwić. - Jesteś zły na Finna? - odgadł, a ja pokiwałem powoli głową.<br>Och, jakże cudnie było się dowiedzieć, że mój brat zdradza narzeczoną z jej byłą współlokatorką. Owszem, wiedziałem, że Quinn po skończeniu szkoły powróciła do Limy (w odróżnieniu od Rachel, której udało się zdobyć pracę w teatrze), ale nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć jej w moim rodzinnym domu, w tej znajomej z czasów szkolnych sytuacji, w której Finn nie może się zdecydować pomiędzy obecną a byłą dziewczyną. Stary obrazek, na którym miota się między jedną a drugą. Tyle że teraz to nie było liceum, a z jedną z tych dziewczyn był zaręczony. I nawet mógłby się wykręcać, kłamać, że to wcale nie tak, że z Quinn się jedynie przyjaźnią, nic więcej, lecz poprosił jedynie, żebym nie mówił Rachel, bo to naprawdę nic takiego, a on nie chce jej ranić – co postawiło mnie w dość niezręcznej sytuacji. Wiedziałem, że trudno będzie mi jej o tym nie wspomnieć, w końcu była moją przyjaciółką, nawet jeśli ostatnio widywaliśmy się rzadziej.  
>- Rozumiem, że są daleko, że to już trwa długo i w ogóle... Ale powinien wiedzieć, na co się decyduje, kiedy się oświadczał.<br>Blaine przyglądał mi się przez moment, zanim znów się odezwał.  
>- Może nigdy nie przestał kochać Quinn.<br>W innych okolicznościach zapewne wytłumaczyłbym, że licealny związek, którego głównym celem jest zdobycie tytułów króla i królowej balu oraz utrzymanie się na szczycie towarzyskiej piramidy, wcale nie oznacza jakiejkolwiek prawdziwej miłości, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony i sfrustrowany, więc tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.  
>- Może kocha je obie – ciągnął swoje rozważania Blaine. - Myślisz, że można kochać dwie osoby naraz?<br>Poczułem jakby nagłe zlodowacenie gdzieś w okolicach żołądka. Spojrzałem na Blaine'a, po czym pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
>- Nie, to niemożliwe – odpowiedziałem stanowczo, urywając wątek.<br>Patrzyłem, jak stuka paznokciami o blat stolika z gazetami, który stał po jego prawej stronie. Przez dłuższy czas żaden z nas się nie odzywał. W końcu Blaine po raz kolejny przerwał milczenie.  
>- Jak uważasz, ożeni się z nią? Z Rachel?<br>- Nie wiem. Pewnie tak. Nigdy nie chciał tu zostać. Nie wiem, czemu wrócił po college'u. Pewnie jak tata umrze, sprzeda firmę i wyprowadzą się z Carole do Nowego Jorku.  
>- Kurt... Ty się naprawdę boisz, że on umrze... Carole mówiła przecież, że nie jest najgorzej, że niedługo stąd wyjdzie...<br>- Może nie teraz. Ale tak, masz rację. Boję się.  
>Dawniej w takiej sytuacji Blaine zapewne chwyciłby mnie za rękę, delikatnie zaciskając palce na mojej dłoni. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Patrzył gdzieś w dal, jakby rozmyślając nad czymś innym.<br>Przez resztę czasu spędzonego w poczekalni już się nie odezwaliśmy więcej.

Ojciec wyszedł ze szpitala pod koniec tamtego tygodnia. Postanowiliśmy pozostać jeszcze na trochę w Ohio. Poprzednio odwiedziliśmy Limę ponad pół roku wcześniej, i to na krótko.  
>Myślę, że całkiem nieźle graliśmy rolę szczęśliwej pary przed resztą domowników. Stwarzaliśmy pozory, że wszystko między nami w porządku, jakby powolny rozpad naszego związku był naszym wspólnym sekretem, a my strzegliśmy go niczym dzieci, które narozrabiały i nie chcą się przyznać rodzicom. A może już po prostu przywykliśmy do tego udawania, nawet pomiędzy sobą, i robiliśmy to ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia.<br>Najtrudniej było w rozmowach z ojcem, choć i tak przychodziło mi dość łatwo, gdy uśmiechem maskowałem dogłębną rozpacz. Raz tylko, gdy się o coś zapytał, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza kiedy dostrzegł mój niewyraźny wyraz twarzy i spytał, czy wszystko dobrze. Rozpłakałem się, tym rodzajem płaczu, przy którym trudno jest złapać jakikolwiek oddech albo odpowiedzieć ojcu na zadane pytanie, by wytłumaczyć ten nagły wybuch. Na szczęście nie było przy tym Blaine'a; bo poczułbym się, jakbym go zdradzał, jakbym dzielił się z innymi tą naszą tajemnicą.  
>- Po prostu... Boję się, że go stracę – wyjaśniłem, kiedy już uspokoiłem się nieco i otarłem zapłakane oczy. Westchnąłem i oparłem głowę na ojcowskim ramieniu.<p>

* * *

><p>Chodziliśmy po mieście za rękę, z jakimś niemalże dziecinnym wyrazem dumy. Pozostaliśmy w Limie jeszcze dwa tygodnie.<br>Posyłałem wszystkim zwycięskie spojrzenia, jakbym chciał powiedzieć miastu, że patrzcie, udało mi się, patrzcie, wy, którzy odmawialiście mi prawa do szczęścia. Całowałem Blaine'a w najbardziej publicznych miejscach. Niemal rozpaczliwie ściskałem jego dłoń. Czasem aż mnie dziwiło, że nikt nas nie niepokoi, nikt nas nie atakuje, kierowany homofobiczną nienawiścią, tak niegdyś charakterystyczną dla tych okolic. Były chwile, kiedy łapałem się na tym, że oczekuję aż ktoś się do nas przyczepi, że znowu usłyszę znajome wyzwiska; ale nic takiego nie następowało.  
>Widocznie i tutaj wiele się zmieniło. Melancholijnie pomyślałem, że nawet Lima nie umknie przed nieuchronnymi zmianami. Nawet tutaj nie wszystko było takie jak kiedyś.<br>Próbowałem namówić Blaine'a, żebyśmy poszli z Tommym do jego rodziców. Wypadałoby przecież, aby poznali własnego wnuka. On jednak wymigiwał się od tego, mówiąc, że nie uważa, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle poinformował ich, że ma syna. Możliwe, że nawet poszedł do nich z samotną wizytą, choć nie jestem pewny; faktem jest, że dwa razy wyszedł z domu nad ranem i wrócił po południu, lecz nie pytałem się, gdzie był. Mógł faktycznie wstąpić do rodziców, ale może po prostu potrzebował trochę samotności.  
>Odwiedziliśmy szkołę McKinley, przechadzaliśmy się jej korytarzami udając, że mamy po siedemnaście lat i plany na przyszłość. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tyle w nas tkwiło nostalgii. Poszliśmy na grób mojego kanarka; z ulgą przyjąłem fakt, że tym razem Blaine nie wspomniał słowem o mojej zmarłej mamie. Wstąpiliśmy nawet na moment do Dalton. Widziałem, że Blaine patrzy na szkołę z pewnym zachwytem i dużą dozą tęsknoty. Weszliśmy (a potem zeszliśmy) po tych samych schodach, na których pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, spędziliśmy trochę czasu w kafeterii.<p>

To był ostatni raz, kiedy byliśmy razem w Ohio. Przy mojej następnej wizycie w tamtych stronach miałem czuć się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek.


	5. V

Po powrocie do Nowego Jorku sytuacja powróciła do swego poprzedniego stanu. Choć może było trochę lepiej niż przed wyjazdem. Albo gorzej. Trudno mi jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Zmienne zachowanie Blaine'a doprowadzało mnie czasami do stanów niemalże depresyjnych; najczęściej bywał chłodny, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, prawie w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał – a czasem przeciwnie, powtarzał, że mnie kocha, że nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek nas rozdzieliło, a w tych słowach było tyle starań, oczy zaś błyszczały rozpaczliwie w dopełnieniu jego zapewnień. Często miałem go tak bardzo dosyć, że prawie się cieszyłem, gdy znikał na całe dnie.  
>To, że nadal tkwiłem w tym beznadziejnym związku, musiało w końcu odbić się na mojej pracy. Po jakimś czasie Michael wezwał mnie do redakcji. Chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jakość moich artykułów tak drastycznie spadła.<br>Wiedział, że między Blainem a mną nie jest najlepiej, lecz starałem się nie męczyć go moimi związkowymi problemami; przechodził właśnie rozwód z żoną, więc stwierdziłem, że ma na głowie wystarczająco dużo własnych spraw. Wcale nie chciałem, by po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy, jednak nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że ostatnio płakałem coraz częściej, nie wiem, czy to wynikało z poczucia bezradności, zmęczenia, a może zwyczajnego żalu, czy raczej było efektem zbyt długiego dławienia własnych emocji i tłumienia wszystkiego w sobie – w każdym razie coraz częściej czułem, że mógłbym się rozpłakać w niemalże każdej chwili.  
>Zza wilgotno-słonej mgły dostrzegłem, że mój pracodawca jest zaskoczony i nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować.<br>- Nie płacz, spokojnie, bez nerwów, spokojnie... – zaczął mnie uspokajać, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej (chyba tylko mi się wydawało, że w tym momencie drgnąłem).  
>Jego uspokajające słowa nie były do końca trafne, zważywszy na to, że nie płakałem wcale tak bardzo. Siedziałem całkiem spokojnie, bezgłośnie, i tylko łzy płynęły spod moich półprzymkniętych powiek. Było tych łez całkiem sporo, a mi zaczęło się robić głupio z ich powodu, nie umiałem ich jednak zatamować, więc tylko przełykałem je w milczeniu.<br>Michael zabrał swoją dłoń tuż przed tym momentem, w którym mogłoby to się przerodzić w coś jeszcze bardziej niezręcznego. Otarłem oczy i odetchnąłem. Nie chciałem się odzywać w obawie przed kolejnym łzawym potokiem.  
>- Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, Kurt. Jednak rozumiesz, jestem beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o związki – odezwał się w końcu Michael. – Podejmuję bezmyślne decyzje. A w dodatku notorycznie zdradzam. Poza tym mam zbyt wysokie, nierealne do spełnienia oczekiwania, często dopatruję się nie istniejących wad... – (Możliwe, że wymienił jeszcze więcej cech świadczących o jego beznadziejności w związkach, lecz nie pamiętam wszystkich; pozwoliłem mu dokończyć tę dość długą listę, czekając, aż w końcu dojdzie do sedna.) - ...jestem jednak przekonany, że jeśli myśl o Blainie doprowadza cię do płaczu, zdecydowanie nie powinniście być razem – zakończył wypowiedź, posyłając mi krótki, współczujący uśmiech. Gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziałem, że ma rację, jednak nie byłem w stanie mu jej przyznać. – Uważam, że powinieneś od niego odejść.<br>Michael, który rozwodził się z drugą już żoną, który wciąż szukał kogoś perfekcyjnego i chyba jeszcze nigdy nie kochał naprawdę, rozstania traktował wyraźnie jako coś zupełnie naturalnego, co można zrobić w każdej chwili, jeśli tylko doznasz rozczarowania daną osobą.  
>Nie umiałem mu wytłumaczyć, że ja tak nie potrafię.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me put my arms around your head<em>  
><em>Gee, it's hot, let's go to bed<em>  
><em>Don't forget to turn on the light<em>  
><em>Don't laugh babe, it'll be alright<em>

Ten brooklyński klub był chyba jednym z najbardziej zadymionych miejsc na świecie, lecz byłem w na tyle obojętnym nastroju, że nawet nie przejmowałem się, w jaki fatalny sposób przebywanie wśród gęstego dymu papierosowego może wpłynąć na moją cerę. Zastanawiałem się jedynie, skąd tak dużo się go bierze – była to ilość zdecydowanie nieproporcjonalna do liczby obecnych osób. Trzeba przyznać, że lokal był fatalnie urządzony, stoliki poustawiane w jakichś zupełnie przypadkowych miejscach, a wszystkie zdecydowanie za blisko sceny, tak że ciężko się przy nich rozmawiało; kompletnie nieprzystosowany do jakichkolwiek większych występów, z kiepskim nagłośnieniem; ale przynajmniej nie było w nim zbyt wielkiego tłoku.  
>Jakiś czas temu do miasta przybył Finn, w celu odwiedzenia Rachel, toteż przyjacielski wypad na piwo wydał się jak najbardziej na miejscu. Siedziałem więc przy stoliku między nim a Puckermanem, a tuż nad uchem słyszałem głos Blaine'a, wykonującego wraz z zespołem (w którym znowu nastąpiła zmiana składu i w którym chyba wciąż kłócili się o wybór nazwy) piosenkę Davida Bowiego.<br>Miałem dużą ochotę na jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę odnośnie zdradzania przez Finna swojej narzeczonej. Miałem też ochotę na upicie się do nieprzytomności. Pomyślałem, że zdecyduję się na to pierwsze, lecz zaraz potem stwierdziłem, że nie chcę wywoływać nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, więc zapytałem tylko nieco przesadnie uprzejmym tonem:  
>- No, to jak tam u Quinn?<br>Finn westchnął przeciągle, nim zaczął odpowiadać.  
>- Całkiem dobrze. Tak mi się wydaje. Zamierza wyjechać do LA. Mówi, że znalazła menedżerkę, która może jej załatwić wszystko.<br>- Och. Zapewne wkrótce zobaczymy te nagłówki: „Quinn Fabray, popularna hollywoodzka gwiazda, zamieszana w romans z..." – Ugryzłem się w język, przypominając sobie, że wcale nie chcę rozpoczynać tematu Quinn/Finn/Rachel. – Myślę, że to dobry wybór. Jeśli jej się uda. To możliwe, z jej urodą...  
>- Mhm – odmruknął Finn, unosząc szklankę do ust.<br>- Jak jeszcze mieszkała tutaj, w Nowym Jorku – odezwał się nagle Puck – myślałem, że pewnie jeszcze coś między nami będzie. Ale potem już wyjechała, i straciłem szansę, za późno. – Zamyślił się na chwilę, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że niezmiernie rzadko widziałem u niego taką minę. – Chyba takie było przeznaczenie, wiecie? To, że nie nadaję się do stałego związku.  
>- Nie ty jeden – wtrąciłem, patrząc z uporem na Finna. Zrobiłem to po części dlatego, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać, a po części dlatego, bo wyczułem, że Puckerman wpada w nieco filozoficzny ton, na który jakoś wcale nie miałem ochoty.<br>- Stary, uwziąłeś się na mnie – odpowiedział Finn z nieco urażoną miną. – W końcu jestem tutaj, aby poukładać sprawy, tak? Poza tym, to nie jest taki okropny rodzaj zdrady... Mam na myśli... – odwrócił wzrok, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, i skierował go w stronę sceny. Słuchałem z zainteresowaniem, unosząc lekko brwi, ciekaw, w jaki sposób zamierza się usprawiedliwiać. – Nie było przy mnie Rachel, nie widzialem się z nią przez jakiś czas... Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Nie jestem taki, jak, na przykła... - nie dokończył zdania, bo Puck kopnął go pod stolikiem w nogę. Finn zwrócił na niego zdziwione spojrzenie, a po sekundzie jego twarz przybrała wyraz zrozumienia. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, bo już wiedziałem, o co chodzi, i wypiłem łyk piwa. – Tak czy siak, nie chcę, żeby się dowiedziała. – Zamilkł na moment. - Więc, hm, jak u Blaine'a? – Przez sekundę zastanawiałem się, czy spytał się po to, by (w jakże nieumiejętny sposób) odwrócić moją uwagę, czy raczej chciał się odgryźć za pytanie o Quinn.  
>- Świetnie – odparłem bez wyrazu. – Naprawdę dobrze. Dzisiaj się do mnie uśmiechnął. Uznaję to za niejaki postęp.<br>Może tylko mi się wydawało, że wymieniają między sobą jakby współczujące spojrzenia. W każdym razie udałem, że tego nie dostrzegam. Nie chciałem, by litowali się nade mną albo nad moim żałosnym związkiem.  
>Zamilkliśmy na moment całą trójką. Nie było w tym żadnej niezręcznej ciszy, choć może to dlatego, że zbyt głośna muzyka wciąż dudniła nam nad głowami.<p>

_His name was always Buddy _  
><em>And he'd shrug and ask to stay<em>  
><em>She'd sigh like Twig the Wonder Kid <em>  
><em>And turn her face away<em>

- Ostatnio jakby trochę częściej wraca na noc – dodałem po jakimś czasie. – Bywa jeszcze u ciebie? – Pytanie skierowane do Pucka.  
>- Ostatnio nie, ale czasem przychodzi – wzruszył ramionami. – Raz nawet przyszedł z... – nie dokończył zdania, uderzając dłonią w stół, kiedy zorientował się, co mówi.<br>Zapadło kilkusekundowe milczenie, tym razem bardziej niezręczne.  
>Jak ja uwielbiałem tę naszą powstałą jeszcze w czasach Glee tradycję, że zawsze wszyscy wiedzieli, kto, kogo i z kim zdradził, wszyscy, prócz zdradzanej osoby.<br>- No dobrze, to jak on ma na imię?  
>- Keith.<br>- Całkiem brzydko. Całkiem pospolicie. - Zerknąłem znad szklanki na Blaine'a, śpiewającego właśnie refren. - Stary, dobry Keith...  
>- Znasz go?<br>- Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że lepiej niż ty.  
>Zauważyłem, że Finn zmarszczył brwi, zanim zdecydował się włączyć do rozmowy.<br>- Jak to? Spotkałeś go kiedykolwiek?  
>- Nie musiałem. Tyle razy widziałem go w jego oczach - dodałem bardziej do siebie. Przełknąłem kolejny łyk tego taniego piwa i kontynuowałem: - Blaine nie tylko nim pachniał, on nim <em>oddychał<em>, obecnym w każdym geście, w każdym drżeniu dłoni... Za każdym razem był tak cholernie oczywisty. To spojrzenie. To poczucie winy. Jego oczy, czasem weselsze, niekiedy bardziej uciekające, lecz mimo wszystko za każdym razem identyczne.  
>Mając pewność, że się nie rozpłaczę – nie mógłbym, wszystkie łzy wypłakałem wtedy, przy Michaelu – byłem gotów wypowiadać najbardziej gorzkie rzeczy, jakie mi przyjdą do głowy. Jakoś stało mi się już całkiem obojętne, co o tym pomyśli Puck czy Finn.<br>- Sposób, w jaki mnie potem dotykał. Jakby z każdym ruchem mówił „przepraszam", ale bez wielkiej skruchy, tak, jakby myślał, że może mi to w jakiś sposób odpłacić, jakoś wynagrodzić. Po jakimś czasie umiałem stwierdzić, jak dobrze przebiegały ich kopu... ich spotkania. - Jakaś część mnie zdążyła zauważyć, że skoro mam aż ochotę na używanie bardziej dosłownego języka, to jest to moment, w którym powinienem zamilknąć (niezależnie od tego, czy ochocie tej ulegnę). Nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać ulatniającego się z moich ust żalu, słów wypowiadanych gorzkim tonem, słów, które zbyt długo chowałem przed samym sobą, naiwnie sądząc, że może w końcu przestaną być nieznośną prawdą. - Cóż, może powinienem podziękować Keithowi. Dzięki niemu Blaine przynajmniej się starał, czasem aż za bardzo. Żeby pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia - tak mi się wydaje, że o to chodziło. Właśnie po tym mogłem się zorientować, jak im się układa, po tym, jak się kochaliśmy. Im lepszy seks z Keithem, tym jeszcze lepszy ze mną. A kiedy wkładał w to dużo zaangażowania, wiedziałem, że musieli ostro zaszaleć. W sumie nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio pieprzył mnie _z miłości_, a nie z poczucia winy...  
>- Okej, Kurt, chyba wystarczy - przerwał mi w końcu Finn, a ja byłem mu za to wdzięczny, bo kotłująca się we mnie złość mogłaby wymusić powiedzenie o wiele więcej, niżbym sobie życzył. - Ale dlaczego nie porozmawiasz o tym z Blainem?<br>- Chyba w końcu będę musiał - odparłem zrezygnowanym tonem. Zwróciłem się znów do Pucka: - Więc wspomniałeś, że przyszedł z nim do ciebie... a ty ich wpuściłeś?  
>- Nie do końca. Zapytałem się, czy naprawdę im się wydaje, że moje mieszkanie przypomina jakiś pierdolony burdel.<br>Roześmiałem się sztucznie.  
>- To wtedy poznałeś Keitha? - ciągnąłem temat, ciekawy, od jak dawna Puckerman wiedział.<br>- Wcześniej, dużo wcześniej.  
>- To było jeszcze zanim rzucił studia, prawda? Mam na myśli Blaine'a.<br>- Tak.  
>- Opowiedz mi o tym.<br>Nagle zapragnąłem poznać każdy szczegół objawiający podłość i dwulicowość mojego chłopaka.  
>- Opowiedz, mam prawo wiedzieć - dodałem, widząc, że Puck się waha.<br>- Kiedy nie ma za bardzo o czym. To był ten wieczór, kiedy się poznali. Grałem gdzieś na Manhattanie, patrzę i widzę Blaine'a. Wskoczył na scenę, pozwoliłem mu zaśpiewać. Chyba tym zwrócił jego uwagę, bo niedługo potem zastałem ich przy barze.  
>- Jak on wygląda?<br>Puck wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Wysoki. Pociągła twarz.<br>- Blond włosy? - spróbowałem zgadnąć, przypomniawszy sobie włos, który swego czasu przyuważyłem na swetrze Blaine'a - cienką linię jaśniejącą na materiale niczym zagubiona nitka, kontrastująca z jego ciemnofioletową barwą.  
>- Bardziej brązowe. Poza tym... trochę starszy. Nie bardzo, ale jednak.<br>Zamyśliłem się.  
>Wszystko wydawało mi się takie odległe. Miłość, przytłumiona, jakby była cichym dźwiękiem, ledwie przebijającym przez grubą warstwę waty. Promieniem słońca, który odbija się od powierzchni wody, nieźle spod niej widoczny, ale nie mogący się pod nią dostać. To już nie istniało. Nie liczyło się. Głuche wspomnienie, nie mające nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Tak było dawna, a ja tylko sobie wmawiałem, że wcale nie, że łączy nas coś wyjątkowego, że możemy wiele sobie wybaczyć i wciąż próbować na nowo.<br>W tym momencie straciłem złudzenia. Zrozumiałem z całą dosadnością, że nasz związek rozpadł się dawniej, niż mogłoby mi się wydawać, i muszę być głupi, jeśli chcę to ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nie było żadnego sposobu, by dotrzeć do Blaine'a, by uprzytomnić mu, jak wiele szczęścia moglibyśmy wciąż mieć. Patrzyłem na niego jak zza mgły, gdy kołysał się przy mikrofonie. Jego głos dochodził z oddali, może to przez fatalne nagłośnienie, a może to moje nagłe zobojętnienie w jakiś sposób skłębiło powietrze w moich uszach, tak że muzyka docierała do mnie rozmyta i niewyraźna.

_She's uncertain if she likes him _  
><em>But she knows she really loves him<em>  
><em>It's a crash course for the ravers <em>  
><em>It's a drive-in Saturday<em>

Zamrugałem parę razy, zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, które zaczynały piec od gęstego dymu.  
>To były sekundy, w których stwierdziłem, że muszę znaleźć siłę, by z tym skończyć, by zamknąć ten etap i definitywnie oderwać się od Blaine'a. <em>Zdradza mnie<em>, pomyślałem, a ta świadomość po raz pierwszy spadła na mnie całym ciężarem, pozbawiając tchu i raniąc dogłębnie. Ja nigdy bym mu tego nie zrobił. _Nigdy_. Nie umiałbym. A muszę przyznać, że zastanawiałem się nad tym – wtedy, kiedy stało się dla mnie oczywiste, że kogoś ma. Pośród całej tej jego obojętności, przy jego coraz częstszych nieobecnościach, nie opuszczała mnie pewność, że gdybym go zdradził, raniłoby go to – i może stałoby to się moją jedyną bronią.  
>Nie mógłbym go zranić. Nie pojmowałem tego, z jaką łatwością niektórym ludziom przychodzi zdrada. Jak łatwo przyszła <em>jemu<em>.

* * *

><p>Wyszedłem z klubu dość wcześnie, nie zważając na protesty Finna i Puckermana, nalegających, bym został jeszcze trochę. Ja jednak chciałem wrócić do mieszkania przed Blainem, aby odetchnąć na chwilę, wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować i namyślić się.<br>Podczas drogi powrotnej zastanowiłem się, czy nie należałoby odebrać Tommy'ego od Emily, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mam na to siły. Dość egoistycznie stwierdziłem, że w tym momencie dziecko przeszkadzałoby mi jak nigdy, nie pozwalając się skupić i przemyśleć spraw.  
>Puste mieszkanie było jakby bardziej puste niż wtedy, gdy z niego wychodziłem. Moje kroki zdawały się dudnić złowieszczo, kiedy błądziłem między kuchnią a sypialnią, próbując poukładać myśli. Po jakimś czasie uspokoiłem się, usiadłem na łóżku, zaraz położyłem się, przyglądając się z uwagą sufitowi.<br>Pomyślałem, że nie mogę działać zbyt pochopnie. Bądź co bądź, nadal mi na Blainie zależało. Nie chciałem robić awantur. Żeby go zostawić, musiałem być pewny swojej decyzji. Wiedzieć, że jest jedyną sensowną opcją.  
>Zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie – po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna - szczerze porozmawiać z Blainem, wspólnie zastanowić się, czy warto dać nam jeszcze szansę (oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zerwałby wszelkie kontakty z Keithem), czy raczej dać już sobie spokój z tym fikcyjnym związkiem.<br>Długo leżałem bezczynnie, czekając na niego. Przyszło mi do głowy, by posłuchać muzyki, ale nie mogłem się zmobilizować do wstania. Jak można było przypuszczać, zasnąłem w końcu, nie mając siły, by utrzymać uniesione powieki aż do powrotu Blaine'a.

Trzask zamykanych z impetem drzwi. Szuranie butów na korytarzu.  
>To pierwsze usłyszałem jeszcze we śnie, dopiero odgłos Blainowych kroków brutalnie mnie z niego wyrwał. Światło wpadające z przedpokoju do sypialni poraziło moje zaspane oczy. Poczułem irytację typową dla kogoś, kogo właśnie gwałtownie zbudzono, mimo to podniosłem się dość szybko i wyszedłem na korytarz. Moja irytacja wzrosła, kiedy go ujrzałem – głównie z powodu przypomnienia sobie o moich przemyśleniach i o pewnym brzydkim, pospolitym imieniu, ale również dlatego, że nie wyglądający na całkiem trzeźwego Blaine trzymał w prawej dłoni otwartą butelkę z ciemnego szkła, z której przy każdym ruchu wydobywał się denerwujący chlupot. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w podłogę, jakby bojąc się spotkania z moimi.<br>Pomyślałem, że nie bez potrzeby dałem się obudzić, że teraz albo nigdy, zanim opuści mnie siła, którą zbierałem w sobie od wczesnego wieczora. _Tylko bez nerwów_, dodałem w myślach, starając się stłumić narastającą we mnie złość.  
>Blaine spróbował w tym momencie wyminąć mnie bez słowa na korytarzu, kierując się w stronę sypialni, więc zatrzymałem go w połowie drogi, chwytając za łokieć.<br>- Musimy pogadać – powiedziałem najspokojniej, jak tylko potrafiłem. - Chyba że jesteś zbyt pijany, by cokolwiek z tego zapamiętać – dodałem po chwili.  
>Obrócił się, delikatnie strącając z siebie moją dłoń. Wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.<br>- No tak – westchnął cicho, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione loki (których, mówiąc przy okazji, od jakiegoś już czasu nie układał przy pomocy żelu do włosów, pozwalając, by w uroczy sposób opadały swobodnie na twarz, kiedy mówił bądź śpiewał). Uniósł wreszcie głowę, brązowe oczy skierowały się w stronę moich. Nasze spojrzenia się w końcu spotkały, przeszywając się nawzajem z jakimś wyjątkowym, nieznanym dotąd jeszcze chłodem. – Nie piłem dużo, zdążyłem wytrzeźwieć. Więc proszę, mów co chcesz, słucham z uwagą. Słucham.  
>- Dobrze, więc... Najpierw chciałem poruszyć temat pewnego osobnika, który najprawdopodobniej znany jest ci pod... jakże brzydkim... imieniem Keith.<br>Oczy Blaine'a ustąpiły, chowając się na moment za powiekami. Znów spuścił wzrok. Znów uciekał.  
>- Co powiesz o Keithcie, Blaine? – zapytałem łagodnym, aczkolwiek nieco jadowitym tonem, zdobywając się na słaby, sekundowy uśmiech.<br>Brak odpowiedzi.  
>- Och, więc teraz nie będziesz się odzywał...<br>Cisza.  
>Cisza.<br>- Odpowiedz mi, Blaine!  
>Zero reakcji. Odwrócenie głowy w bok.<br>- Spójrz na mnie, Blaine, nie ignoruj mnie! Spójrz mi w oczy, odpowiedz mi! – mój głos stał się zanadto piskliwy, nie mogłem już opanować jego drżenia, jak również pojedynczych łez złości, przeciskających się przez zmrużone ze zdenerwowania powieki, gdy patrzyłem, krzyczałem z góry na Blaine'a.  
>A on, on ciągle stał w milczeniu, opierając się o ścianę tak, jak gdyby chciał się w nią wtopić, przeniknąć przez nią, z opuszczoną głową, z rękami wzdłuż ciała i zaciśniętymi dłońmi, niższy niż zwykle. Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się odwrócić, ulotnić się jak najszybciej z tego korytarza i zniknąć w mroku sypialni, ale chwyciłem go szybko za ramię. Znieruchomiał. Puściłem. Czekałem.<br>- Nie chcę cię stracić – wymamrotał w końcu, zaciskając trochę mocniej lewą pięść (prawą rękę wciąż miał zajętą) i unosząc powoli głowę, spoglądał na mnie dużymi (przerażonymi?) oczami.  
>- Nie musisz – odpowiedziałem, kiwając z przekonaniem głową, a może to było drżenie. – Wystarczy, że z nim zerwiesz. Może być tak, jak dawniej, wiem, że tego chcesz... – Starałem się nie wpadać w rozpaczliwy ton, jednocześnie desperacko próbując uwierzyć, że go przekonam, że powie, że mnie kocha, mocno, najmocniej na świecie, i że oczywiście, może zerwać z kimkolwiek tylko sobie życzę, że dla mnie wszystko.<br>Przymknął oczy, znów opuścił wzrok. Pokręcił wolno głową, oblizując z namysłem górną wargę.  
>- ...Nie zrozumiesz. – Rzucił na mnie krótkie spojrzenie. Głos miał spokojny.<br>- Wiesz, że odejdę. – Starałem się nadać swemu głosu stanowcze, zdecydowane brzmienie. - To będzie koniec, Blaine. Spieprzyłeś wszystko.  
>- Naprawdę musisz odejść? Tego właśnie chcesz?<br>Westchnąłem. Patrzyłem na niego przez kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek mógłbym kompletnie przestać czegoś do niego czuć.  
>- Nie – odpowiedziałem szczerze. - Ale masz kogoś innego.<br>- To... to nie ma nic wspólnego z nami. Chcę, żebyś był mój.  
>- Nie mogę. Jeśli nadal ma tak być, nie mogę. Ty decydujesz – dodałem ze świadomością, że Blaine już zdecydował. Że nie zdołam go przekonać.<br>Cisza między nami zapadła ponownie. Blaine powrócił do przerwanej czynności wtapiania się w ścianę, ale już bez wcześniejszej rozpaczliwości, raczej z pewną dozą zniecierpliwienia. Ujrzałem w jego oczach ten szczególny wyraz, jakieś znudzenie, kompletną obojętność. Wpatrzone w dal gdzieś nad moim ramieniem, okazywały jedynie pustkę.  
>Po minucie trwania w bezruchu, odwrócił się ode mnie. Zdążył zrobić dwa kroki w stronę sypialni, zanim wyciągnąłem rękę w jego kierunku.<br>- Zostaw mnie – powiedział beznamiętnie, nim go nawet dotknąłem. Nie zatrzymał się. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Natychmiast je otworzyłem, wchodząc za nim do pokoju.  
>- Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie zostawił.<br>- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że... Że on cię nie będzie kochał...  
>- Wyjdź.<br>- ...Nie tak jak ja.  
>- Wynoś się!<br>- ...Co?  
>- Zostaw mnie, WYJDŹ STĄD!<br>Nigdy wcześniej na mnie nie krzyczał. Spojrzałem jeszcze na niego, nie odzywając się słowem, i wycofałem się w milczeniu. Ledwo przekroczyłem próg, trzasnęły drzwi sypialni.  
>Nie miałem już wątpliwości. Nawet złość częściowo ze mnie wyparowała.<br>Odwróciłem się od zamkniętych drzwi.  
>Zdecydowałem się spać na kanapie, ale nie mogłem już zasnąć. Po jakimś czasie usiadłem, włączyłem telewizor. Na parę minut udało mi się niemalże zupełnie zapomnieć o Blainie. Niestety, tylko na te parę minut.<br>Może gdybym umiał choć w części przeniknąć jego myśli, może wtedy bym wiedział, co się dzieje w tej jego ślicznej główce i uniknąłbym zdarzeń tamtego wieczora. Zawsze dwa kroki za nim, zawsze o krok za daleko. Choćbym starał się z całych sił, nie mogłem przeniknąć tej mgły, którą - celowo czy też nie – otaczał się Blaine.  
>Przełączanie kolejnych programów zakłócił mi nagły brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Dochodził oczywiście z sypialni. Zamarłem na moment, ale zaraz wróciłem do przerwanej czynności skakania po kanałach, nie przejmując się tamtym jednorazowym hałasem. Dopiero po kilku minutach wróciła troska o Blaine'a – przecież prawie na pewno był pijany, należałoby sprawdzić, czy się nie pokaleczył. Mógł na przykład próbować zebrać szkło gołymi rękami albo wpaść na jakiś równie rozsądny pomysł. Przeciągnąłem się i leniwie wstałem z kanapy, kierując się w stronę sypialni.<br>- Blaine, wszystko w porządku? – zawołałem przez zamknięte drzwi; nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, nacisnąłem klamkę i pchnąłem je lekko.  
>Nie ustąpiły.<br>- Blaine? – powtórzyłem z cieniem niepokoju w głosie.  
>Przypomniałem sobie, że przecież drzwi były wyposażone w zamek i zamykały się od wewnątrz. Jednak pozostawała jeszcze druga, bardziej niepokojąca opcja – że Blaine uderzył nimi zbyt mocno i w ten sposób niechcący uwięził się w sypialni. Przypomniałem sobie trzask sprzed kilkunastu minut; nie, nie był na tyle silny. Musiał się więc zamknąć celowo.<br>Zawołałem go jeszcze raz. Nadal nie odpowiadał. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć sobie, że pewnie zdążył się upić i zasnął, dlatego też nie odpowiada – ale pewna część mnie nie mogła odpędzić jakichś panicznych myśli. Ogarnęły mnie dziwne, złe przeczucia.  
>- Blaine? Blaine, otwórz! - krzyczałem, szarpiąc za klamkę, jakbym chciał ją wyrwać, jednocześnie pukając do drzwi, uderzając w nie pięściami, a nawet kopiąc, lecz pozostawały zupełnie niewzruszone moimi rozpaczliwymi próbami, a za nimi nadal panowała głucha cisza.<br>Zmęczony tą bezowocną szarpaniną, przytknąłem ucho do ich gładkiej powierzchni. Stałem tak może z minutę, opierając się głową o framugę, ale z zewnątrz nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. I nie wiem, czy może sobie tego w końcu nie wyobraziłem, w każdym razie po jakimś czasie do mojego przyciśniętego do drzwi lewego ucha doszedł cichy jęk.  
>Przestraszyłem się. Wykrzykiwałem desperacko imię Blaine'a, drapałem drzwi, powodując cichy szmer od pocierania paznokciami o drewno. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Oddaliłem się na parę kroków. Z rozbiegu wpadłem na drzwi, próbując je wyważyć. I jeszcze raz. I znowu. Knykcie zdarte do krwi. Obolałe kości. Nie poddawałem się. Uderzyłem w nie, jednocześnie po raz tysięczny naciskając klamkę, i w końcu zamek ustąpił, a ja wpadłem do sypialni, ledwo żywy i z pewnym trudem utrzymując równowagę.<br>Blaine leżał na podłodze koło łóżka, wśród odłamków szkła, zarzygany – czyli dokładnie tak, jak mogłem się tego spodziewać. Podszedłem bliżej. Po lewej dłoni płynęła co prawda strużka krwi, lecz nie wyglądało to na poważne zranienie. Oczy miał zamknięte. Upewniwszy się, że oddycha, już miałem wyjść z sypialni, ale coś mnie tknęło i zatrzymało w drzwiach. Zawróciłem. Sięgnąłem po leżące na szafce nocnej pudełko z lekami nasennymi, których używał Blaine. Było puste.  
>- Ty idioto – wyszeptałem do Blaine'a, nachylając się nad nim. Uklęknąłem i delikatnym gestem odgarnąłem mu z czoła pojedynczy kręcony kosmyk. – Ty cholerny idioto.<br>Spostrzegłem, że z pewnym trudem unosi powieki; wzrok miał mało przytomny. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale westchnął tylko, z powrotem zamykając oczy. Oddech miał spokojny, regularny. Spał.  
>Wstałem i wyszedłem z sypialni po szmatkę, by móc wytrzeć Blaine'owe wymiociny. Później rozebrałem go i położyłem do łóżka, uprzednio opatrzywszy drobną rankę na jego lewej ręce. Sam przyniosłem sobie krzesło z drugiego pokoju; nadal nie miałem jakoś chęci na sen, czuwałem więc przy Blainie. Parę razy przeczesałem palcami jego włosy, głaskałem po czole, a spośród ciemności napływała do mnie coraz większa bezsilność. Coś, co tak okropnie kochasz, balansuje po krawędzi życia, niczym jakaś cholerna baletnica, i oddala się od ciebie. Coraz bardziej, coraz rozpaczliwiej.<p> 


	6. VI: Już nie

_- Nie możesz_ mówić poważnie.  
>Siedzieliśmy w „naszej" kawiarni, przy pustych już kubkach, a rozmawialiśmy o czymś, o czym nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałem musieć rozmawiać z Blainem.<br>Kiedy następnego ranka po jego - nazwijmy rzecz po imieniu - próbie samobójczej, starałem się bez nazywania go idiotą zapytać o tamto pudełko po lekach, odpowiedział, że już od dawna leżało puste, a on po prostu zapomniał wyrzucić; nie uwierzyłem mu, oczywiście. Chciałem go namówić na - choćby i wspólną - konsultację u psychiatry, ale się nie dał. Próbował mnie za to przekonać, że wcale nie brał żadnych tabletek, że po prostu upił się i, zwymiotowawszy, zasnął na podłodze. Odpowiedziałem na to - nadal będąc przekonanym, że ani jedno jego słowo nie zgadzało się z prawdą - że w takim razie powinien przyznać się do swojego problemu alkoholowego. Uspokajającym tonem wyjaśnił, że nie posiada takiego problemu, że nie ma skłonności do uzależnień. Powiedz prawdę, poprosiłem, a on powtórzył swoją wersję wydarzeń. I chociaż miałem szczerą chęć uwierzenia w jego marne tłumaczenie, byłem pewny, że kłamie. Nie wiedziałem tylko z jakiego powodu - czy po to, aby uniknąć mojego zmartwienia, czy raczej po to, bym dał mu święty spokój. A może z jakiejś zupełnie innej przyczyny. Nie miałem pojęcia.  
>Jakiekolwiek były tym razem powody jego nieszczerości wobec mnie, to tak czy inaczej wydarzenia minionej nocy nie pozwalały mi zrealizować mojego postanowienia o tym, że czas odejść od Blaine'a. Bałem się o niego. Mógł być idiotą, mógł mnie notorycznie ranić, mógł bywać ze mną nie do końca szczery lub łgać w żywe oczy, ale nadal się o niego troszczyłem.<br>Chyba nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby tamta żałosna próba zakończyła się dla niego śmiercią. Podejrzewam, że obwiniałbym się do końca życia.  
>Wróćmy jednak do tego, że byliśmy w kawiarni i rozmawialiśmy na niebyt wygodne dla, jak sądzę, nas obu tematy.<br>- Nie mogę... Nie mogę z nim zerwać.  
>- Jesteś ze mną, Blaine! Jeżeli chcesz utrzymać ten stan rzeczy, <em>musisz<em> z nim zerwać.  
>- To nie jest takie proste. On nie zechce odejść. Poza tym... chyba go naprawdę kocham.<br>- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz.  
>- Ciebie też kocham! Bardzo, Kurt.<br>- _Nie możesz_ kochać i mnie, i jego. To nie jest prawdziwe. Wiesz, że takie nie jest. Możesz kochać _albo_ mnie, _albo_ jego... Albo żadnego.  
>- Czekaj, czekaj - Blaine uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście, patrząc na mnie z uwagą. - Więc mówisz, że to wszystko... wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mieliśmy... jeszcze w liceum... Mówisz, że to nie było prawdziwe?<br>- Dopuszczam taką możliwość - odpowiedziałem, starając się, by mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej niewzruszenie. - Zobacz, dokąd nas doprowadziło. Jesteśmy dla siebie obcy, Blaine. Prawda jest taka, że już dawno powinniśmy byli się rozstać.  
>Blaine patrzył na mnie z ciekawym wyrazem oczu. Co to było? Zdumienie, złość?<br>- Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem. Że nie mam już kilkunastu lat. Może to dla ciebie szok, ale ja _zawsze_ cię kochałem. Prawdziwie. I możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale ty też wiesz, że to było prawdziwe.  
>- Blaine... Nie mówię, że... Ja też cię kocham. Dlatego nie rozumiem...<br>- Nie rozumiesz, bo masz to szczęście, że kochasz _tylko_ mnie. Jedna osoba. Nikt inny. Bez wątpliwości.  
>Nie jestem pewny, czy miał tutaj rację. To znaczy miał, oczywiście, ale ten fragment o szczęściu... Kochać Blaine'a ostatnimi czasy znaczyło dla mnie bycie przygnębionym, niemal ubezwłasnowolnionym przez własne uczucia, niewiele miało wspólnego ze szczęśliwą miłością.<br>- Moglibyśmy razem mieć to szczęście. Gdybyś tego nie zepsuł. A teraz obaj jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi. - Słowa wypowiadane przeze mnie brzmiały w moich uszach głupio, ale wiedziałem, że są prawdziwe.  
>Blaine westchnął, przecierając oczy dłonią. Wyraźnie zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.<br>- Ja... - zaczął - ...Nie zrozumiesz. Jestem... Jestem rozdarty. Ale wiem jedno. Będę zdecydowanie bardziej nieszczęśliwy, jeśli odejdziesz. Albo jeśli odszedłbym od niego.  
>- Nie kochasz go.<br>- Tak, mów mi częściej, co czuję, a czego nie, może w końcu uwierzę. - Zirytowany wstał od stolika. - Idę się upić, w końcu mam problem z alkoholem, powinienem go jakoś z nim rozwiązać. Na razie.  
>Rzucił mi jeszcze ostatnie pojedyncze spojrzenie, w którym dostrzegłem zdumiewającą mieszankę strachu, znudzenia i poirytowania.<br>Wyszedłem zaraz za nim. Idąc ulicą dostrzegłem jeszcze jego zamgloną sylwetkę, oddalającą się niespiesznie w deszczu. Przystanąłem, by zaobserwować, jak powoli rozmywa się wśród kropel. Jak po raz kolejny kieruje swoje kroki w przeciwną stronę, pogłębiając dystans między nami. Odwrotny kierunek. Po paru sekundach zorientowałem się, że patrzę w pustkę, nie dostrzegając niczego w oddali.  
>Deszcz coraz bardziej się nasilał. Metrem wróciłem na Brooklyn. Nie przestawało padać. Miałem już serdecznie dosyć tego załamania pogody.<br>Po drodze do domu odebrałem Tommy'ego od Emily, nie zamieniając z dziewczyną ani słowa. Znalazłszy się w mieszkaniu pomyślałem, że dokończę mój artykuł, ale gdy otworzyłem laptopa okazało się, że nie jestem w stanie sklecić zdania. Po paru minutach bezowocnego wpatrywania się w klawiaturę zacząłem krążyć po pokoju. Czułem jakąś wszechobecną pustkę wiszącą w powietrzu. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać wewnątrz, zarzuciłem na siebie beżowy płaszcz od Versace, włożyłem pospiesznie Tommy'ego do wózka, zaopatrzyłem się w parasol i wyszedłem z zamiarem udania się do Rachel oraz ze znikomą nadzieją, że akurat ją zastanę.

Jak mogłem się spodziewać, Rachel nie było w domu. Stałem mimo to na ulicy, czekając na jej powrót, wiedząc, że to głupie, że Tommy może się przeziębić przez ten niemal nieustający deszcz, który, choć przestał na chwilę padać, to jednak na dobre zmroził powietrze; naprawdę, co za pogoda, chyba najbardziej deszczowy dzień tamtego roku.  
>Nie wiem, ile tak stałem przed domem Rachel. Nie miałem jakoś ochoty, by wracać do siebie, do tego przesyconego pustką mieszkania, ale kiedy w końcu doczekałem się powrotu przyjaciółki, byłem już tak zmęczony, że tylko przywitałem ją najmilszym tonem, na jaki mnie było wówczas stać i poprosiłem o tymczasową opiekę nad Tommym. Oczywiście momentalnie zasypała mnie całym mnóstwem pytań, co się stało, czy wszystko w porządku, jak długo już czekam; no cóż, nie dziwiła mnie jej ciekawość, w końcu nie zachowałem się zbyt racjonalnie pozwalając sobie na częściowe przemoknięcie pod jej domem (bo oczywiście deszcz musiał natychmiast powrócić). Wystarczyło jednak, by moje wargi uformowały się w coś, z czego w zamiarze miała się wydobyć głoska „ B", a Rachel od razu połapała się, o co - a raczej o kogo - mogło chodzić, i już o nic więcej nie pytała. Spojrzała na mnie współczująco, powiedziała, żebym się trzymał i dodała, że zawsze mogę do niej wpaść, albo nawet zatrzymać się u niej na dłużej, jeśli oczywiście miałbym taką chęć, nie ma żadnego problemu, naprawdę, jest miejsce, a jej będzie bardzo miło. Podziękowałem jej szybko i równie pospiesznie odszedłem, zostawiając ją z wózkiem przed drzwiami, wiedząc, że będzie przyglądać się moim plecom aż nie zniknę za rogiem, stać tam dopóki tylko jestem w jej polu widzenia.<br>I znowu brnąłem przez deszcz, przez zimno, przez te denerwujące, kłujące krople i miarowy szum wody. W połowie drogi się nieco jednak rozpogodziło i z ulgą złożyłem parasol.

* * *

><p>Palce zaciśnięte na obcych pośladkach. Jego lśniące od potu ciało. Pchnięcia bioder, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek rytmu, szybkie i bezładne. Obce paznokcie pozostawiały delikatne smugi, pojawiające się na jego plecach jakby w zwolnionym tempie.<br>_Jego_ dłoń pomiędzy _cudzymi_ udami.  
>Ślady spermy na <em>naszym<em> prześcieradle.  
>Widzę to wszystko tak wyraźnie. Niemal boleśnie.<br>Wracając do mieszkania, nie spodziewałem się, że kogokolwiek tam zostanę. Nie Blaine'a, który powinien, zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem, wrócić dopiero późnym wieczorem, ewentualnie już w nocy. Ale gdy wszedłem do środka i odwiesiłem płaszcz, stwierdziłem, że jego przemoczone buty stoją w przedpokoju, a równie mokra kurtka leży rzucona w korytarzu. No i dźwięki z sypialni, i od razu musiałem tam wejść.  
>Patrzyłem.<br>Kłujące _n i e_ zapełniło całe moje myśli.  
>Czyjeś ciemne, długie włosy i nachylona nad nimi twarz Blaine'a, tak chaotycznie szukająca ust, jego własne usta natrafiające na czoło, ramiona, ramiona Blaine'a ściskające to cudze ciało. Dwa ciała, zachłannie, głośne oddechy.<br>Zatrzasnąłem drzwi, wybiegłem.  
>Nie pamiętam, czy miałem wtedy łzy w oczach, i czy bardziej ogarniała mnie wściekłość, czy obrzydzenie. Obrzydzenie głównie do siebie. Mimowolnie zastanawiałem się, czy <em>ja<em> też tak wyglądam, kiedy Blaine...  
>Nie mogłem myśleć. Kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, tym razem od łazienki. Opierałem się o zlew, oddech miałem przyspieszony; słyszałem wołanie Blaine'a, który musiał się zorientować w sytuacji, kiedy wychodziłem z sypialni. Byłem tak wściekły, nie chciałem go widzieć.<br>- Kurt! Kurt, gdzie ty...  
>Wbiegł za mną do łazienki. Wciąż nagi. Chociaż nie. Chyba zdążył założyć spodnie. Może to zabrzmieć jak najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie, ale <em>nie pamiętam<em>. Byłem zbyt wkurzony.  
>- Kurt, Kurt, posłuchaj mnie, kocham cię, tylko ciebie...<br>- Kim on jest? - zapytałem, jak mi się zdaje, ostrym, lecz dostatecznie obojętnym tonem.  
>Jednocześnie zwróciłem się twarzą do Blaine'a, który wyglądał tak okropnie, okropnie, a z niedużej odległości, jaka nas dzieliła, mogłem poczuć woń potu i alkoholu.<br>- To nikt, nikt, Kurt, _proszę cię_... Nie wiem, nie kocham go, nienawidzę go... I Keitha też nienawidzę, zostawię go, Kurt, _porozmawiajmy_...  
>- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Chociażby dlatego, że jesteś pijany.<br>- Nie, Kurt, nie jestem, nie jestem...  
>Wyminąłem go, wychodząc z łazienki. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i spróbował zatrzymać.<br>- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknąłem, a widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć, przerwałem mu, kiedy ledwie zdążył otworzyć usta: - Nie, nie chcę tego słuchać. Możesz sobie urządzać orgie, z kimkolwiek tylko chcesz. Naprawdę, nie obchodzi mi to. Tylko proszę, nie rób tego w naszym łóżku!  
>Ruszyłem w stronę przedpokoju. Wyprzedził mnie, próbując zagrodzić drogę.<br>- Kocham cię, Kurt, tylko ciebie... Jego nienawidzę, nienawidzę, słyszysz? - Jego głos był tak rozpaczliwy, że prawie zrobiło mi się przykro. Wciąż jednak trząsłem się ze złości. Odepchnąłem go.  
>- Zejdź mi z drogi.<br>- Zaczekaj. Kurt, Kurt, przepraszam cię, tak cholernie przepraszam... Zostań... Kurt, proszę. Kocham ciebie, tylko ciebie, pobierzmy się.  
>Roześmiałem mu się w twarz. Wyrwałem rękę z uścisku jego śliskich, spoconych palców, które chwilę wcześniej ponownie chwyciły mój nadgarstek, i wybiegłem z mieszkania, a oczy piekły mnie od napływających łez.<p>

Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, wciąż nie mogłem opanować dygocących dłoni ani uregulować niespokojnego oddechu. Zatrzymałem się przed domem. Spojrzawszy w górę stwierdziłem, że w każdej chwili może powrócić ten irytujący deszcz.  
>Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę. Wciąż drżąca. Jednak ani trzęsące się dłonie, ani blada twarz, którą mogłem ujrzeć w kałuży pod stopami, nie mogły się równać z tym, co odczuwałem wewnątrz.<br>Nie umiem dokładnie opisać tego uczucia. Może była to zwykła zazdrość. Ale jaka mocna. Ściskała żołądek, hamowała wszelkie myśli. Łzy polały się po moich policzkach gorącymi strumieniami. Złość, żal, tęsknota.  
>Czułem również wyraźne mdłości. Zakaszlałem kilkakrotnie, spodziewając się zwymiotowania. Potarłem dłonią o skroń. Było mi naprawdę słabo.<br>Nie zrozumcie mnie opacznie. To nie było tak, że chciało mi się rzygać, bo zobaczyłem parę uprawiająca seks. Nie jestem _aż taki_ wrażliwy. Mogli się tylko trzymać za ręce, a ja pewnie zareagowałbym identycznie. Nie, tu chodziło o Blaine'a. Widząc go z kimś innym, czułem... Miałem silne przeczucie, że to jest tak dogłębnie _złe_, tak okropnie _niewłaściwe_.  
>Jego dłonie. Cudze ciało.<br>Czerwonawe pręgi na plecach, ślad po obcych paznokciach.  
>Zwymiotowałem na trawnik przed domem. Odszedłem szybko, uważając, by nie ubrudzić butów. Trząsłem się już chyba tylko z zimna, nie wziąłem przecież płaszcza. Na czole czułem pierwsze krople kolejnego w tym dniu deszczu.<p>

* * *

><p>Siedziałem u Rachel dosyć długo, czekając aż skończy padać. Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele. Odkąd zrobiła herbatę, zamieniliśmy tylko parę słów. W kilku pospiesznych zdaniach przedstawiłem jej sytuację z Blainem. Potem jedynie patrzyła na mnie w milczeniu, a ja grzałem zziębnięte od deszczu dłonie, które już się nie trzęsły, tylko spokojnie ściskały gorący kubek. Tuż przed moim wyjściem zapytała się jeszcze, czy na pewno chcę wracać, ponawiając swoją propozycję, bym został dłużej, bo może lepiej, jeśli nie będę się widział z Blainem kilka dni. Pomyślałem, że pewnie czuje się samotna - nie byłem pewny, czy oprócz sporadycznych wizyt składanych przeze mnie oraz, zapewne jeszcze rzadziej, przez Puckermana, ktokolwiek ją odwiedzał, a wydawało mi się, że wciąż trochę tęskniła za Quinn - lecz nie powstrzymało mnie to przed kolejnym odrzuceniem jej zaproszenia. Przyjąłem jednak sweter, który mi pożyczyła, jako że zapomniałem płaszcza, a nic nie wskazywało na to, by pogoda uległa jakiejś gruntownej zmianie na lepsze.<br>Może to dziwne, ale w towarzystwie Rachel czułem się bezpiecznie, jakbyśmy byli jakimiś wspólnikami, my jedni przeciw całemu światu, i tylko sobie mogli zaufać. Może wynikało to z faktu, że wiedziałem o Finnie, o tym, że ją zdradzał; z tego punktu widzenia tkwiliśmy w podobnych sytuacjach. Nie jestem pewien, czy ona sama zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Myślę, że tak. Jej oczy były pełne zrozumienia za każdym razem, gdy mówiłem o Blainie, który wydaje się obojętny na wszystko, a jednak się boi, o Keithu, o którym ten pierwszy mówi, że go kocha. Jednak tamtego dnia, jak już wspomniałem, nie mieliśmy nastroju do rozmów. Wypiłem herbatę i siedziałem ciągle przy stole. Patrzyłem w kierunku okna, na krople rozbijające się o szybę, powodujące miarowy stukot, którego częstotliwość zdawała się jedynie nasilać. Milczenie przedłużało się, ale żadne z nas nie miało ochoty go przerywać. Tommy spał w sąsiednim pokoju. Siedzieliśmy więc w prawie zupełnej ciszy, tylko to kapanie deszczu, tylko te krople o szybę, _stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk_.

Niebo wciąż było niebezpiecznie zachmurzone, więc w lewej dłoni ściskałem pożyczoną od Rachel parasolkę. Drugą zaś ręką pchałem wózek dziecinny, starając się robić to jak najdelikatniej; Tommy nadal spał. Chyba mniej mi chodziło o niezakłócanie mu snu, a bardziej o własny spokój, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Szedłem kompletnie zatopiony we własnych myślach, próbując wypchnąć z nich Blaine'a i wszystko, co z nim związane, a skupić się na wciąż nieukończonym artykule, za który musiałem się zabrać zaraz po powrocie.  
>Moje starania były jednak daremne. Przed oczami wciąż miałem twarz swojego - o ile jeszcze byliśmy razem (?) - chłopaka. <em>Kocham cię, tylko ciebie... Kurt, proszę...<em> Starałem się wymazać to powracające w mojej głowie echo jego słów, ale wciąż przypominałem sobie rozpaczliwy głos Blaine'a, gdy zapewniał mnie o swojej miłości i o nienawiści do Keitha. Niewiele brakowało, bym znów się rozpłakał.  
>Pod koniec drogi znowu zaczęło padać. Nie był to deszcz tak mocny jak poprzedni, jednak jego krople, choć stosunkowo rzadkie, odznaczały się jakąś wyjątkową nabrzmiałością; objawiało się to głównie niezwykle głośnym kapaniem, gdy woda zderzała się z chodnikiem lub z powierzchnią rozłożonej parasolki, a to okazało się nawet bardziej denerwujące niż stukot o szybę u Rachel.<br>Trawnik przed domem lśnił wilgocią, widocznie deszcz musiał całkowicie wymyć moje wymiociny, bo nie było po nich śladu pośród tej skrzącej się się zieleni. Tommy zaczął płakać, to te cholerne odgłosy kapania go obudziły, były zdecydowanie zbyt głośne. Cicho, cicho, Łzy polały się po całej jego twarzyczce, ale cicho, dostaniesz coś, niespodziankę, tylko się uspokój, lecz on nie miał zamiaru przestawać, drobne piąstki zacisnęły się w powietrzu, wdech i nadal we wrzask, a ja w kuckach przy wózku, powoli tracąc cierpliwość i równowagę, gdy parasolka niepewnie kołysała się nad wózkiem w rozpaczliwej próbie wyślizgnięcia się z mojej dłoni.  
>Wyłączyłem się w końcu, zupełnie ogłuchłem, nie docierał już do mnie płacz dziecka, na które patrzyłem się bezmyślnie, nie próbując już uspokajać. Jego oczy tak podobne do tych pięknych oczu Blaine'a, aż znowu zadźwięczały mi w uszach te desperackie słowa. <em>Kurt, kocham cię... Nienawidzę go, Kurt, słyszysz, nienawidzę... Tylko ciebie...<em> Teraz i po mojej twarzy polały się łzy, po raz kolejny tego dnia spływały po policzkach, prawie jak ten cholerny całodzienny deszcz, z którym mieszały się na skórze, gorące krople między lodowatymi, a przy tym wciąż to wewnątrzmózgowe echo, _posłuchaj mnie, kocham cię, przepraszam_...  
>- Pomóc ci? - usłyszałem ten sam głos, który od dłuższego czasu rozbrzmiewał w mojej głowie, ale teraz nie miał takiego rozpaczliwego wydźwięku, przeciwnie, był uprzejmy i opanowany. Czyjaś ręka chwyciła wypadającą z mojej dłoni parasolkę, spojrzałem w górę - nade mną stał nie kto inny jak Blaine. Pochylił się nad wciąż drącym się w wniebogłosy Tommym, wymamrotał parę uspokajających słów, wrzask dziecka ucichł. Och, powinien częściej się nim zajmować, o tyle częściej...<br>Wstałem, odbierając od Blaine'a parasolkę Rachel. Przez parę chwil patrzyliśmy na siebie. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć „ dzięki", ale jakoś nie chciało mi to przejść przez gardło.  
>- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytałem w końcu, zdecydowany przerwać kłopotliwe milczenie, jakie panowało od przeszło minuty. Zdziwiło mnie, że odwrócił wzrok, jakby to pytanie wprawiało go w jeszcze większy dyskomfort.<br>- Tak. Nie. Ja... Chciałem iść cię szukać.  
>- Tak? - Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie. - A gdzie zamierzałeś pójść?<br>- Uhm, nie wiem. Do Rachel? Sądząc po twoim stroju, miałbym rację.  
>Pomyślałem, że zna mnie zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze. Każde moje zachowanie, nawet to nieświadome, jak na przykład ten płaszcz, który wybieram, gdy jestem czymś zdenerwowany - umiał wszystko przewidzieć. Często żałowałem, że ja tak nie potrafiłem. Czasem wydaje mi się, że nadal tego żałuję.<br>- Czemu miałbyś mnie szukać? - kolejne pytanie zawisło między nami, czekając na powolną odpowiedź.  
>- Miałem zamiar... Powiedzieć ci, że... Po prostu chciałem ci coś powiedzieć.<br>- Tak?  
>Znów milczenie.<br>Głośne _kap, kap, kap_ o parasolkę.  
>- Chyba cię już nie kocham.<br>Nie spodziewałem się, że tak mnie to zrani, aż tak zaboli. Wystarczy, że sobie przypomnę te słowa, ton, jakim je wypowiadał, i w jednej chwili jestem cierpieniem.  
>Starczy, że wspomnę to powietrze drżące od kropel, a może od jego słów, zimnych i przerażających. Momentalnie zmieniam się w masę skłębionego niedowierzania, złamanej obietnicy, pełną braku zgody i niemych zaprzeczeń. <em>Chyba cię już nie kocham. <em>_Kap, kap, kap_ nad naszymi głowami, a ja jestem całym cierpieniem świata. Żywym odrzuceniem. _Już nie kocham_.  
>Nie, nie, nie.<br>_Nie kocham._  
><em>Kap, kap, kap<em>, o chodnik, gdzieś w trawie, o parasolkę. Może przesadzam, może dramatyzuję, może jestem przewrażliwiony. Ale to jedno zdanie sprawiło, że zamarłem, niezdolny powiedzieć słowa.  
><em>Chyba cię już nie kocham<em>.  
><em>Już nie kocham.<em>  
><em>Już nie.<em>


	7. VII: Every Breath You Take

Cała moja opowieść o Blainie skupia się na dystansie, który na przemian maleje i rośnie; oddalamy się od siebie i znowu zbliżamy, jakby tocząc jakąś nierówną walkę z tym czymś, co nadal nas do siebie przyciąga, co nie pozwala nam na dłuższą rozłąkę czy ostateczne zerwanie. Ale już znacie zakończenie tej walki. Wiecie, że w końcu straciłem Blaine'a. Jednak nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z pewnej rzeczy, którą chciałbym wytłumaczyć.

Widzicie, straciłem Blaine'a więcej niż raz. Bywał dalej lub bliżej - jak już wspominałem, odległość między nami była czymś bardzo względnym - lecz jego całkowita utrata, moment, w którym nagle znika jakiekolwiek połączenie między nami... To były trzy razy. Trzy, a choć trudno je między sobą porównywać, zdaje mi się, że wszystkie równie bolesne.  
>Czy uwierzyłem, że to koniec, kiedy powiedział, że już mnie nie kocha? Nie wiem. Chyba nie chciałem przyjąć tego do świadomości. Nadal dzieliliśmy mieszkanie, ignorując się wzajemnie. Z trudem znosiłem ciszę między nami. Nie wyczuwało się w niej napięcia czy zakłopotania, jedynie jakąś beznadziejną rezygnację. Zastanawiałem się, co dalej. Co z Tommym, co z mieszkaniem. Nie miałem jednak siły porozmawiać o tym z Blainem. Może się bałem, może było to dla mnie zbyt bolesne. Wszystko wydawało mi się takie odrealnione. Chyba obawiałem się, że stanie się bardziej prawdziwe, jeśli rozpocznę temat.<br>Zawsze bał się naszego rozstania, a teraz wydawało się, że jest mu to kompletnie obojętne. Niekiedy zerkałem na niego w milczeniu, nasze spojrzenia stykały się na moment. Patrzył spokojnie, z ledwo dostrzegalnym chłodem. Jeśli nadal coś do mnie czuł, chował to głęboko. Parę razy gotów byłem przerwać to przedłużające się milczenie, ale gdy już miałem otworzyć usta, coś mnie powstrzymywało. Nie wiem, na co liczyłem, na co czekałem. Coraz bardziej się sobie dziwiłem. Właściwie nie byliśmy już razem, przecież powiedział, że mnie nie kocha, od tego czasu nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem, a przede wszystkim miał kogoś innego - a ja nadal, nadal nie potrafiłem po prostu odejść.

Tamtego wieczora wracałem od Rachel, wszedłem do mieszkania bezgłośnie, niezauważalnie, przyzwyczajony do panującej wewnątrz atmosfery milczącego chłodu. Już w korytarzu dobiegł do moich uszu głos Blaine'a, cicho nucącego pewną znajomą melodię, a wśród nieprzemijającej ciszy, która wciąż zdawała się spowijać każdy pokój, brzmiał jak zbyt głośno nastawione radio. Przechodząc przez korytarz mogłem rozróżnić śpiewane półgłosem słowa. _We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever._ Był to ten sam utwór, który Blaine wykonywał z chórem w dniu, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Jedna z piosenek, które zawsze będę kojarzył z tą konkretną osobą, z wyjątkowymi uczuciami i wspomnieniami, których za nic nie chciałbym się pozbyć.  
>Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, Blaine odwrócony był do mnie plecami, właśnie prasował i chyba nie zdążył dostrzec mojej obecności, kiedy stanąłem tuż za nim. Śpiewał jedynie do siebie, przerywał w niektórych momentach, co jakiś czas omijał parę linijek.<br>- _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._.. - Głos miał przy tym taki delikatny, taki łagodny. Nagle poczułem silne pragnienie, by w ten sam sposób odezwał się do mnie. Od tak dawna nie rozmawialiśmy, od tak dawna nie okazywał wobec mnie żadnych, najmniejszych oznak uczucia. Nie chciałem, by znów zapadła cisza, dlatego wciąż nie ujawniałem swojej obecności. Jak najdyskretniej oparłem się o ścianę, wciąż obserwując Blaine'a.  
>W tym właśnie momencie śpiew się urwał. Wstrzymałem oddech, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się jeszcze posłuchać tego pięknego głosu, jeśli tylko pozostanę niezauważony. To nawet trochę śmieszne. Za samym głosem, tak bardzo stęskniłem się za samym jego głosem.<br>Zajęło mi kilka sekund, by zorientować się, że to do mnie należy niebieska koszula, którą Blaine właśnie składał w kostkę. Pomyślałem, że to miło z jego strony. Wcześniej założyłem, że prasuje jedynie swoje ubrania, ale najwyraźniej nie pominął też moich - jeżeli oczywiście koszula nie znalazła się wśród jego rzeczy przypadkiem.  
>Chwilę potem obrócił głowę o kilka stopni w lewo, zauważając mnie w końcu. Spróbowałem się do niego uśmiechnąć, on odpowiedział tym samym. Wszedłem wgłąb pokoju, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Blaine'a, podczas gdy on już na mnie nie patrzył, zajęty prasowaniem - a może raczej udający niezmiernie pochłoniętego tą czynnością. Mimo że najwyraźniej zdecydował się powrócić do ignorowania mnie, odnosiłem wrażenie, jakby częściowo opadła ta aura chłodu, jaką od dłuższego czasu wokół siebie roztaczał. Może to ta piosenka, może coś innego, ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że już nie patrzę na jakiegoś obcego faceta, lecz na Blaine'a, <em>mojego<em> Blaine'a, którego oczy nie są ciemne i niedostępne, tylko ufne, rozjaśnione, z bijącym od nich ciepłym blaskiem, a ja tak bardzo pragnąłem zatopić się w ich spojrzeniu. _Proszę, Blaine, podnieś głowę, spójrz na mnie,_ powtarzałem w myślach. Nie wypowiedziałem na głos mej prośby. Po tylu dniach absolutnego nierozmawiania ze sobą, jakoś trudno mi było tak zwyczajnie się do Blaine'a odezwać. Gardło miałem ściśnięte, poza tym bałem się, że mój głos nie zabrzmi tak, jak powinien, jeśli spróbuję wymówić to imię. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie i odwróciłem się w końcu. Wyszedłem z pokoju.  
>Kiedy parę chwil później znowu przechodziłem korytarzem, ponownie zerknąłem w tamtą stronę, a wszystko zdawało się być po staremu: cisza, rozłożona deska do prasowania i Blaine, zdający się nie pamiętać o mojej obecności w mieszkaniu. Już nie dostrzegałem w tym wcześniej zauważonego ciepła - chyba tylko je sobie wymyśliłem. Poszedłem więc dalej, prawdopodobnie w stronę kuchni, zawróciłem jednak gwałtownie, znów usłyszawszy słowa <em>Teenage Dream<em>.  
>Blaine miał bardzo zamyśloną minę, mimo to wątpiłem, by i tym razem nie zauważył mojego przyjścia. Ale nawet mnie nie ignorował. Po prostu... nie zwracał zbyt dużej uwagi.<br>- _Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._  
>Wydawało mi się, że uśmiechnął się na pół sekundy. Lekko, ledwo dostrzegalnie. Może do wspomnień. Westchnąłem. Czasem miewałem wrażenie, że Blaine jest nieco oderwany od rzeczywistości, a to był właśnie jeden z takich momentów. Sposób, w jaki planował przyszłość. Uciec od wszystkiego, zamieszkać razem, <em>be your teenage dream,<em> a reszta się jakoś poukłada.  
>Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wszystko straciliśmy, że nie ma już w nas tej nastoletniej miłości i musimy jakoś przejść nad tym faktem. Ale na ten moment, jeden krótki moment, Blaine wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo, kiedy odkładał rozgrzane żelazko, a wargi miał lekko rozchylone, jakby jeszcze zamierzał coś nucić. Nie czekałem jednak na ponowną możliwość usłyszenia jego głosu. Zrobiwszy te parę kroków naprzód, wyciągnąłem rękę i unosząc jego podbródek sprawiłem, że w końcu spojrzał mi w oczy. Nie pozwoliłem sobie na nacieszenie się tym widokiem, obawiając się, że Blaine zdąży zaprotestować, jeśli będę zbytnio zwlekał. Szybko nachyliłem się w jego stronę, nasze usta delikatnie się złączyły, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, dni przepełnionych chłodem i wzajemnym dystansem.<br>Poczułem, jak język Blaine'a przesuwa się powoli po mojej dolnej wardze, by zaraz sięgnąć głębiej. Przyjąłem to z lekkim zdziwieniem. Całował mnie, chociaż mówił, że mnie nie kocha. Twierdził, że nic do mnie nie czuje, mimo to oddał pocałunek. Czy to miało jakiś sens? Jeśli postanowił nie żywić do mnie żadnych uczuć, czemu tego nie przerwał?  
>Nasze zęby zetknęły się na sekundę i nagle zrozumiałem. To musiał być pożegnalny pocałunek. Ten, który w późniejszej rozpaczy miałem wspominać jako ostatni. Takie dość irracjonalne wyjaśnienie jako jedyne przyszło mi do głowy, a nie miało upłynąć wiele czasu, bym przekonał się o jego prawdziwości.<br>Wiedziałem, że to głupie, że to nie ma sensu, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać od przybliżenia się do niego o jeszcze jeden tylko krok, nie, nie jeden, półtora. Pogłębiłem pocałunek, rozpaczliwie wdychając ciepło jego ust, pragnąc jak najdokładniej zapamiętać ten dotyk, ich kształt, dokładną temperaturę.  
>Mimo wszystko nie chciałem wierzyć, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy całuję się z Blainem; ta myśl mnie paraliżowała. Uchwyciłem się rozpaczliwie jego oddechu, zaciągając się nim niby papierosem, jakbym chciał, by jakaś jego cząstka pozostała w moich płucach. Moje dłonie mimowolnie powędrowały ku jego twarzy i przyciągnąłem go bliżej, pragnąc choć trochę przedłużyć tę chwilę. Blaine jednak przerwał pocałunek, wyczuwając we mnie tę desperację. Unikał spojrzenia mi w oczy, a ja nie próbowałem na siłę uchwycić jego wzroku. Odszedłem, a on wrócił do prasowania.<br>To był właśnie ten pierwszy raz, kiedy straciłem Blaine'a. Tego samego wieczora bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania i nie zamierzał szybko powracać.

Zabawne, jak niekompletne może wydawać się życie, kiedy w najbliższym otoczeniu zabraknie tylko jednej, jedynej osoby. Właściwie nic się nie zmieniło, było tak, jakby Blaine znowu gdzieś zniknął, tym razem na nieco dłużej. Z początku nawet na nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Wydawało mi się niemożliwe, żeby tak po prostu się wyniósł, nie zabrawszy żadnych swoich rzeczy, a przede wszystkim zostawiwszy mnie z jego dzieckiem. Byłem pewny, że zamierza wrócić.  
>Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem, że znikają jego ubrania. Musiał przychodzić do mieszkania, kiedy mnie w nim nie było; miałem nadzieję, że w końcu na niego wpadnę. Od Emily dowiedziałem się, że odwiedził ją dwa razy, kiedy zostawiłem u niej Tommy'ego. Mnie zaś uparcie unikał.<br>Nie jestem pewny, jak długo to trwało. W pewnym momencie straciłem poczucie czasu. Tęskniłem za Blainem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcale nie byłem gotów na to, by nasze drogi się rozeszły. Jednocześnie one się jeszcze _nie rozeszły_, nie do końca. Męczyła mnie ta niejasna sytuacja. Zastanawiałem się nad znalezieniem nowego mieszkania, może na Manhattanie, zostawieniem Tommy'ego na stałe u Emily, całkowitym zerwaniem z przeszłością. Nie umiałem jednak zmusić się do działania. Czekałem na Blaine'a, powtarzając sobie, że w końcu wróci, _musi wrócić_. Pisałem do niego esemesy, próbowałem dzwonić - oczywiście nie odbierał. Martwiłem się o niego, nie umiałem przestać o nim myśleć, a przede wszystkim czułem się coraz bardziej samotny. Nawet w tych częstych okresach przedłużającego się między nami milczenia wystarczała mi sama obecność Blaine'a, jakieś przyzwyczajenie, nieco fałszywe przeczucie, że coś nas wciąż trzyma razem; tak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Jednak najgorsza była chyba ta niewiedza, zupełny brak kontaktu. Bardzo chciałem, żeby wysłał mi choć jedną wiadomość.  
>Czas mijał w dziwny sposób, trochę jak we śnie. Momentami nie miałem pojęcia, czy od odejścia Blaine'a minęło kilka miesięcy, czy raczej parę godzin. Nie potrafiłem skupić się na pracy. Prawie przestałem jeść. Któregoś dnia zadzwonił Michael, by wybadać, jak się ma sytuacja. Nawet nie wiedziałem, o czym mam mu opowiedzieć, on jednak szybko zorientował się, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Chyba założył sobie za cel doprowadzenie mnie do stanu funkcjonalności, bo od tego czasu wyciągał mnie co chwila z mieszkania, na kręgle, do kina, na pokaz mody. Byłem mu wdzięczny za tego typu organizowanie mi czasu; bywały chwile, w których udawało mi się nie myśleć o Blainie, na krótko, ale jednak zapominałem o nierozwiązanych sprawach między nami oraz o tęsknocie, jaką wciąż wobec niego odczuwałem. Michael zaproponował nawet, że pomoże mi znaleźć nowego chłopaka, jednak odwiodłem go od tego pomysłu, mówiąc mu, że akceptuję te wyjścia, wszelkie jego działania prowadzące do poprawienia mi nastroju, dopóki tylko nie zacznie się bawić w swatkę.<br>Perspektywa dalszego życia bez Blaine'a wydawała mi się przerażająco obca. Tyle razem przeżyliśmy, razem wkraczaliśmy w dorosłość; czasem trudno mi było sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek z czasów, zanim się poznaliśmy, jakbym urodził się właśnie w tym dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy napotkałem jego przyjazny wzrok, a może w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy chwycił moją dłoń. Stanowił istotną część mnie samego. Nie zamierzam jednak zanudzać czytelników dalszym opisywaniem przywiązania, jakie odczuwałem względem Blaine'a. Jeśli ktoś był kiedykolwiek zakochany, doskonale je zrozumie, a jeżeli nie - nie ma sensu, abym mu tłumaczył.

Nastał w końcu dzień, w którym zadzwonił. Wyszedłem akurat na spacer z Tommym, była ładna, słoneczna pogoda, przechadzałem się po brooklyńskim parku myśląc o tym, że wózek miarowo staje się coraz cięższy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy ujrzałem na wyświetlaczu imię Blaine'a, moje ręce niemal się trzęsły, gdy wybierałem „odbierz".  
>Pierwsze, co usłyszałem, to jego oddech. Może tylko mi się wydawało, ale zawsze miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę umiałbym poznać Blaine'a po samym tylko oddechu.<br>Czekałem, aż coś powie, sam niezdolny do wykrztuszenia czegokolwiek.  
>- Stęskniłem się.<br>Na dźwięk tych słów momentalnie obudziła się we mnie nadzieja. Może zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie przestał mnie kochać, może jeszcze zdołamy uratować ten związek...  
>- Ja też.<br>Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Przycisnąłem telefon do ucha. Nie mógł się rozłączyć, nie tak szybko, _proszę. _  
>- Słyszę twój oddech, Blaine.<br>Nie odzywał się jeszcze przez kilka sekund.  
>- Kurt? - Zdziwienie w jego głosie niemal mnie zabiło. - Boże. Ja... Kurt. Nie miałem... Nie zamierzałem dzwonić<em>do ciebie<em>.  
>No tak. Ta sama litera. <em>Kurt. Keith. <em>Ta sama cholerna litera. Nie byłem pewny, ale sądząc po chaotycznym doborze wyrazów, Blaine mógł być po kilku piwach, a nigdy nie miał mocnej głowy. To było takie nie w porządku; dzwonić do mnie, mówić, że się za mną stęsknił... _przez pomyłkę. _  
>- Blaine, gdzie jesteś? - Wiedząc, że nie doczekam się odpowiedzi, mówiłem dalej. - Słuchaj, rozumiem, że musimy się rozstać, jednak mamy kilka niezakończonych spraw, nie uważasz? Możemy się spotkać? Chociażby jutro?<br>- Nie. Nie w najbliższym czasie. Nie jutro... Jutro daję koncert.  
>- Tam, gdzie zwykle? Mogę przyjść. Wcześniej.<br>- Nie, niedobry pomysł... Nie będę miał czasu, aby...  
>- Więc kiedy? Bo musimy się spotkać, Blaine.<br>Nie odpowiadał. Milczenie przedłużało się.  
>- Blaine.<br>- Jak się ma Tommy?  
>- Nie zmieniaj tematu. W porządku.<br>- A u... u ciebie wszystko w porządku?  
>Wyczułem, że martwi się o mnie, choć ton głosu wskazywał na co innego. Byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Blaine nie lubił po sobie poznawać, że widzi, jak nieszczęśliwy się przez niego staję. Może nie wydawało mu się, że potrafi temu zaradzić, w każdym razie wolał udawać, że tego nie dostrzega. Ta rzecz była jedną z pierwszych nieszczerości, jakie wkradły się do naszego związku, zanim jeszcze przywykliśmy do dzielącego nas fałszu, a ja nie zrobiłem nic, by temu zapobiec.<br>- Tak. Tak, w porządku - skłamałem beznamiętnie. - A u ciebie?  
>- Kurt... - Kolejna chwila milczenia. - Odezwę się jeszcze, okej? Zadzwonię, spotkamy się. Na razie.<br>- Blaine, nie rozłączaj się jeszcze. Jaką mam pewność, że zadzwonisz? Co, jeśli znowu będziesz ignorował moje telefony?  
>Usłyszałem westchnięcie.<br>- Zadzwonię, Kurt. - W jego głosie dało się wychwycić zniecierpliwienie. Jednak nie wydawało mi się, bym to ja był jego przyczyną. Blaine denerwował się czymś innym. - Spotkamy się. Obiecuję. Tylko nie jutro.  
>- Coś się stało. Coś, o czym nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. To ma coś wspólnego z Keithem? Możesz... możesz mi powiedzieć.<br>- Nie, z nim nic... Nic z Keithem. Porozmawiamy, jak się zobaczymy. Zadzwonię, nie martw się, na pewno zadzwonię. Nie martw się o mnie.  
>- Blaine... Myślisz, że są jakieś szans, żebyśmy do siebie wrócili? - Nie wiem, co mnie skusiło, żeby lekko drżącym głosem zadać to pytanie. Blaine rozłączył się, pozostawiając mnie na pastwę ogarniającej znienacka złości.<br>Nie schowałem telefonu. Choć Blaine nie mógł mnie już słyszeć, wypowiadane przeze mnie zdania kierowane były do niego. Ręce mi się trzęsły, głos zresztą też, musiałem brzmieć bardzo rozpaczliwie. Oskarżałem Blaine'a o zniszczenie naszego związku, szukałem słów, które mogłyby sprawić, by poczuł się winny. Wspominałem, ile dawniej mieliśmy, a do oczu napływały mi łzy.  
>Po kilkunastu minutach odłożyłem w końcu komórkę, uspokoiwszy oddech posłałem światu nienawistne spojrzenie i niespiesznym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę mieszkania, czując się może jedynie odrobinę lepiej.<p>

* * *

><p>Powolnym, nieco teatralnym gestem umiejscowił dłonie na klawiaturze. Zaczął grać. Nie rozpoznawałem tego utworu, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to w całkowitym zatopieniu się w głosie Blaine'a, kiedy tylko rozległy się pierwsze słowa piosenki.<br>Choć minęło stosunkowo niewiele czasu, odkąd byłem tam ostatnio z Finnem i Puckermanem, klub zdążył się nieco zmienić. Może dlatego, że tym razem przyszło więcej ludzi, wydawał mi się jakby ciaśniejszy. Z niejaką ulgą powitałem jednak liczne tabliczki z zakazem palenia. Nie musiałem przynajmniej znosić gryzącego dymu na każdym kroku.  
>Nie byłem pewny, na co liczę, przychodząc tam. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Blaine nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Ale po prostu musiałem go zobaczyć. Choćby z daleka. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy będę miał kolejną po temu okazję, nie miałem pojęcia, za jaki czas Blaine stwierdziłby, że nastał dobry moment, aby się ze mną skontaktować.<br>Próbowałem namówić Rachel, żeby ze mną poszła, jednak nie uważała tego pomysłu za dobry i starała się mnie od niego odwieść. _Musi mieć powód, dla którego nie chce widzieć cię już jutro. Skoro powiedział, że zadzwoni, daj mu szansę. Poczekaj. _Na nic zdały się moje tłumaczenia, że nie będę próbował się z nim spotkać. Natomiast kiedy wspomniałem o moim planie Michaelowi, sam zaproponował, że do mnie dołączy.  
>Blaine'owi nie szło dobrze. Może nie był w formie, może był odrobinę pijany, może jedno i drugie. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet nie usiłuje się starać. Śpiewał niewyraźnie, słowa mu się plątały, nie zgrywając się z dźwiękiem fortepianu. Mimo to nie brzmiał przesadnie źle. Nadal odnajdywałem przyjemność w słuchaniu jego wykonania, chociaż łamał mu się głos.<br>Nagle przerwał. Palce raptownie oderwały się od klawiatury, uciszając ostatni, gwałtowny akord. Blaine uniósł głowę, rozglądając się po publiczności. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mi się, że nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, lecz wiedziałem, że nie mógł mnie zauważyć; stałem dostatecznie daleko od sceny, by nie dosięgało mnie padające z niej światło.  
>Wymamrotał do mikrofonu parę przepraszających słów, wyjaśniając, że to koniec jego występu. Publiczność nie wyglądała na zbyt rozczarowaną; i tak większość czekała na jakiś punkowy zespół, który miał być główną atrakcją tego wieczoru. Blaine zszedł ze sceny bocznym zejściem. Niski wzrost ułatwił mu wmieszanie się w tłum. Stanąłem na palcach, usiłując go w nim wypatrzyć, ale z tej odległości było to niewykonalne.<br>- Chodź - powiedziałem do Michaela, łapiąc go w pośpiechu za nadgarstek i ruszyłem zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę, gdzie w pewnym momencie mignęły mi Blaine'owe loki, choć chyba tylko mi się wydawało.  
>Nie mogłem go nigdzie dostrzec. Z coraz większym rozgorączkowaniem przeczesywałem wzrokiem co niższe głowy, lecz żadna nie okazywała się tą, której szukałem. Michael wyprowadził mnie z tłumu, nie zważając na moje lekkie, właściwie półświadome protesty. Jego działanie okazało się jednak szczęśliwe, bo gdy tylko opuściliśmy największy tłok, uchwyciłem wzrokiem obiekt moich poszukiwań.<br>Blaine znajdował się w tylnej części klubu, stał tuż przy barze, z jego lewej strony, tam, gdzie ludzi było najmniej. Nie zauważał mnie, mimo że podszedłem bliżej, by mieć lepszy widok na jego twarz. Wydawał się być w fatalnym nastroju. Minę miał bardzo nieobecną. Może odnosiłem błędne wrażenie, ale wyczuwałem, że musi tkwić w tym coś więcej niż tylko wpływ alkoholu. Blaine był jakby skurczony w sobie, jakiś niepewny, dostrzegłem zaciskające się parę razy pięści, oznakę zdenerwowania. Miałem przeczucie, że taki stan utrzymywał się u niego już od pewnego czasu, może kilku dni, może tygodni; i choć były to tylko intuicyjne przypuszczenia, doprowadzały mnie do wniosków, w które bardzo chciałem wierzyć.  
>- Idę do niego - odezwałem się, w zamyśle do Michaela, jednak wyszło z tego dość niewyraźne mruknięcie, skierowane w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę.<br>- Mówiłeś coś?  
>- On mnie potrzebuje - podniosłem nieco głos, choć niezbyt mocno, aby nie doszedł do uszu Blaine'a, z którego nie spuszczałem wzroku. Może zbytecznie się hamowałem - jego zamyślone spojrzenie wskazywało na to, że nie usłyszałby mnie tak czy siak. Dystans między nami niepostrzeżenie zmniejszył się do zaledwie kilku dość sporych kroków, ale wyglądał na tak pogrążonego we własnych myślach, że nadal mnie nie dostrzegał.<br>- Tęskni za mną, widzę to. Muszę... Muszę z nim porozmawiać.  
>- Kurt, nie.<br>Uniosłem brwi.  
>- Czemu?<br>- Nie uważam, aby był to trafiony pomysł. Zaufaj mi. - Gdy dostrzegł wyraz mojej twarzy, absolutnie nie wyrażający zgody z jego słowami, dodał bardzo szybko: - Porozmawiasz z nim kiedy indziej. Obiecał ci, to nie jest twoja ostatnia szansa, aby go złapać. Możliwe, że faktycznie będziesz musiał na to poczekać, poczekać znacznie dłużej niżbyś sobie tego życzył. Jednak obiecał ci, że się spotkacie.  
>- Wierzyłbyś mu na moim miejscu?<br>- ...Ma szczere spojrzenie.  
>- Aha. Jednak gdy składał obietnicę, rozmawialiśmy przez telefon.<br>Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, byłem już zdecydowany. Od razu ruszyłem w stronę Blaine'a, lecz nie zdążyłem zrobić dwóch kroków, nim poczułem na swoim ramieniu dłoń Michaela, który nieco zbyt gwałtownym szarpnięciem obrócił mnie w przeciwnym kierunku.  
>- Co robisz? - zapytałem z lekkim oburzeniem, mimo to bez oporów dałem się oddalić od celu. Zatrzymałem Michaela dopiero wtedy, gdy zaistniała możliwość stracenia Blaine'a z oczu.<br>- Zamierzasz spędzić cały wieczór na powstrzymywaniu mnie przed podejściem do niego?  
>- A wydaje ci się, że w jakim celu zgodziłem się tu z tobą przyjść? - Michael uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. - Gdybym się nie zgodził, przyszedłbyś sam, nie mam racji? Mówiłeś: „Tylko na koncert", jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że gdybyś poszedł sam, nie zdołałbyś się oprzeć, by się z nim nie spotkać...<br>Chciałem się zapytać, dlaczego według niego to takie konieczne, bym nie spotykał się z Blainem, lecz nie zdążyłem sformułować pierwszej sylaby, gdy Michael mi przerwał.  
>- Zanim zapytasz. Po pierwsze z powodu, o którym nie chciał ci mówić Blaine, a który prawdopodobnie istnieje. Może nie jest gotowy, może coś innego. Po drugie. Wątpię, by był tu sam...<br>Obejrzałem się szybko przez ramię, by dostrzec, że Blaine nadal stoi samotnie przy barze.  
>- Nie - zaprzeczyłem głupio.<br>- ...a spotkania z obecnym partnerem byłego rzadko bywają przyjemne. Szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o osobę, z którą cię zdradzał.  
>Otrząsnąłem się na te słowa. <em>Byłego, zdradzał.<em> Wyrazy, których używał Michael, wydawały mi się strasznie abstrakcyjne. Nadal nie przyzwyczaiłem się do myślenia o Blainie w podobnych kategoriach. A może to z racji mojej tęsknoty za nim zacząłem zapominać o tym, że sam zamierzałem od niego odejść. Poczułem się, jakbym na nowo odkrywał zdradę Blaine'a, przypomniał mi się również ten raz, gdy nakryłem go na niej w naszej sypialni.  
>- Miałem rację - odezwał się Michael, przerywając moje rozmyślania, które prowadziły jedynie do żalu i złości. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi, ale gdy skinieniem głowy wskazał na przestrzeń za mną, od razu załapałem i odwróciłem się błyskawicznie, choć wcale nie byłem pewny, czy chcę zapoznać się z tym widokiem.<br>Wiedziałem, że to musiał być o n. Keith. Imię pulsowało w mojej głowie jak jakieś przekleństwo, coś, co pojawia się, gdy brakuje jakichkolwiek słów. Zjawił się znikąd, obejmował Blaine'a w talii, a jego ramiona wydawały się bardzo ostrożne, bardzo delikatne. W momencie, gdy obrócił na chwilę głowę, zamawiając coś w barze, ujrzałem parę intensywnie niebieskich oczu - to była jego najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha, to lazurowobłękitne spojrzenie, głębokie i w jakiś sposób hipnotyzujące.  
>Po prostu stałem, patrząc na nich, na to, jak dłonie Keitha ślizgają się po ciele, o którym zwykłem myśleć jako należącym do mnie; pamiętałem wszystkie detale skóry, którą te obce palce musiały czuć poprzez cienką warstwę ciemnej koszulki Blaine'a, pamiętałem dokładną odległość między najniższym z żeber a kością lewego biodra, domyślałem się także elektryzującego ciepła pod opuszkami wspomnianych palców. Blaine zdawał się nie reagować na ten dotyk, przyjmował go obojętnie, ręce miał opuszczone. Dostrzegłem w krótkim ruchu głową jakby łagodną próbę odwrócenia się od Keitha, lecz nadal pozostawał niewzruszony, nieobecny. Patrzyłem, jak powoli opiera się czołem o klatkę piersiową tego chłopaka o irytująco intensywnym kolorze oczu, i zastanawiałem się, co powinienem w tej chwili czuć.<br>Nie byłem pewny, co odczuwałem, wiedziałem natomiast, że nie mogę się ruszyć i nie mogę oderwać wzroku od tej dość nieprzyjemnej dla mnie sceny.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? Kurt! - Głos Michaela dobiegł nagle do moich uszu i zdałem sobie sprawę, że zadawał to pytanie już od jakiegoś czasu, powtarzając też wielokrotnie moje imię, podczas gdy ja stałem jak w transie, nie będąc w stanie wykonać najmniejszego gestu. Chciałem odpowiedzieć, że go słyszę, jednak otworzenie ust zdawało się przerastać moje możliwości.<br>- Jesteś blady, chcesz może wyjść, przewietrzyć się?... - Nie czekał już na moją odpowiedź. W momencie, gdy głowa Blaine'a uniosła się na tyle, bym przez ułamek sekundy mógł ujrzeć na jego twarzy próbę lekkiego uśmiechu, poczułem uścisk dłoni na nadgarstku i bezwiednie zacząłem iść w kierunku, w którym prowadził mnie Michael. Otrząsnąłem się dopiero po wyjściu z klubu, chłodne powietrze uderzyło mnie w twarz i wziąłem gwałtowny oddech, mrugając przy tym kilkakrotnie.  
>Nie mogąc skupić wzroku, rozejrzałem się dookoła. Stosunkowo spokojny moment pomiędzy wieczorem a nocą. Michael nadal ściskał mój nadgarstek. Zauważywszy, że znów zacząłem oddychać, puścił.<br>- W porządku? - Jego głos był cichy i wątlejszy niż zwykle. Musiałem go wystraszyć tym nagłym odpłynięciem.  
>- Tak. Dobrze - wymamrotałem, by go uspokoić, lecz wcale nie wydawało mi się, bym czuł się dobrze, a moje zapewnienie nie brzmiało przekonująco. Michael zrobił ruch, jakby chciał mnie do siebie przytulić, ale się rozmyślił. Oddaliłem się o krok i skrzyżowałem ręce, przyciskając je mocno do ciała. Byłem dziwnie osłabiony, jak po długim biegu. Wbiłem wzrok w ziemię, zdając sobie sprawę, że Michael cały czas uważnie mnie obserwuje.<br>- Jesteś pewien, że czujesz się dobrze? - Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, dodał: - Wystraszyłeś mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia. że tak zareagujesz.  
>- Wiem. Przepraszam.<br>Westchnąłem ciężko. Poczułem, że zaczynam się trząść. Z trudem opanowałem drżenie rąk, przyciskając je jeszcze mocniej do klatki piersiowej. Przymknąłem na moment oczy. _Dłonie przemieszczające się powoli po ciemnym T-shircie._ Oddałbym wiele, żeby w tamtej chwili należały one do mnie, żebym to ja mógł delikatnie objąć Blaine'a, poczuć na szyi jego oddech. Jednak zamiast ciepłego powietrza z Blaine'owych ust, czułem jedynie powracające drżenie własnych ramion, którego nie potrafiłem zwalczyć.  
>- Już dobrze, Kurt. Spokojnie. - Słysząc ponownie Michaela, domyśliłem się, że czuje się on dosyć niezręcznie. - Uważam, że niepotrzebnie w ogóle tu przychodziłeś. Gdybym domyślał się twojej reakcji... Chyba bym ci nie pozwolił. Nie powinieneś był.<br>- Nie, musiałem przyjść. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś ze mną. Bo sam... - Chciałem powiedzieć, że sam bym chyba tego nie przeżył, ale uznałem, że zabrzmiałoby to zbyt dramatycznie. _Ramiona obejmujące Blaine'a i wpatrzone w niego duże, niebieskie oczy._ Rzeczywiście, chyba bym nie przeżył, gdybym patrzył na to o parę sekund dłużej. W moim stwierdzeniu nie byłoby nawet przesady.  
>Silna chęć, by być w tamtej chwili na miejscu Keitha, wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Wcześniej myślałem, że udaje mi się choć w niewielkim stopniu panować nad tą tęsknotą za Blainem, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że się myliłem. W tym momencie brakowało mi go tak, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy przedtem.<br>Opuściłem ręce wzdłuż ciała. Przestały się w końcu trząść.  
>- Już lepiej?<br>- Tak. Nie. To znaczy... W porządku. Ja tylko... tylko... - Uniosłem głowę, choć nadal nie skierowałem wzroku na Michaela, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. Nie byłem pewny, czy to nie przez wiatr wiejący mi prosto w twarz, ale zaczynałem czuć wilgoć w oczach. Wiedziałem, że Michael też to zauważył.  
>- Tylko...?<br>_Tylko widok Blaine'a z innym,_ to wszystko. Ten dotyk między nimi.  
>Powróciło drżenie, ręce znów powędrowały w górę, lecz zamiast z powrotem złożyć je na piersiach, wyciągnąłem je w stronę Michaela, zbliżając się o krok, a on odruchowo przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Ukryłem twarz w jego ramieniu. Udało mi się zatamować płacz, wyschły załzawione oczy. Wtuliłem się w niego, może trochę zbyt mocno, niemalże łapczywie chłonąc ciepło jego ciała.<br>Tak bardzo tego potrzebowałem, choćby minimalnej dawki fizycznej bliskości, uspokajała mnie każda, najmniejsza porcja dotyku, dłoń przesuwająca się parę razy po mojej łopatce, pojedyncze muśnięcie ręką o czubek mojej głowy. Przysunąłem się jeszcze odrobinę bliżej, ocierając czołem o ramię Michaela niczym łaszący się kot, zanim zastygłem, uznawszy, że jestem usatysfakcjonowany aktualną odległością między nami - czy może raczej jej brakiem.  
>- Spokojnie, już dobrze, już wszystko w porządku - mamrotał co chwila Michael, a ja nie powiedziałem mu, żeby się zamknął, po części z grzeczności, po części dlatego, że nie chciałem się odrywać od jego ramienia.<br>W końcu zamilkł. Po paru sekundach dotarło do mnie, że zbyt długo znajduję się zbyt blisko. Prawą dłonią wyczuwałem u Michaela nieznacznie przyspieszone bicie serca, choć właściwie mogłem je poczuć całym ciałem. Odsunąłem się o pół kroku. Nie chciałem jednak rezygnować z tego przedłużającego się kontaktu. Nadal czułem dłoń Michaela na łopatce. Gdy w końcu uniosłem głowę i ujrzałem tuż przy mnie jego jasne oczy, nie mogłem się pohamować, by nie sięgnąć ku ustom.  
>Całowanie kogoś innego niż Blaine wydawało mi się dziwne, właściwie tak absurdalne, że w pierwszej chwili niewiele brakowało, bym parsknął nieco tylko gorzkim śmiechem. Michael nie protestował, gdy moje usta spotkały się z jego, lecz również nie angażował się, dopóki nie zamarłem, czekając w bezruchu na jego reakcję.<br>Całował mnie delikatnie, a gdy nasze języki się zetknęły, pogłębił nagle pocałunek. Wspiąłem się na palce, moje dłonie przesunęły się ostrożnie po szyi Michaela. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mi czyjegoś dotyku, jak wielką ulgę mógł sprawić jeden pocałunek. Zamknąłem oczy, skupiając się na tej bliskości, na poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, którego tak bardzo byłem spragniony. Zdawało się, że żaden z nas nie chce tego przerywać, lecz po chwili obaj się wycofaliśmy.  
>- Przepraszam - powiedziałem pierwszy, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Delikatnie opadłem z powrotem na jego ramię. - Brakuje mi go.<br>Staliśmy tak przez chwilę. Michael nie cofał się ani nie wypuszczał mnie z objęć, a ja byłem mu wdzięczny. Po jakimś czasie oderwałem się od niego.  
>- Chodźmy się upić - zaproponowałem.<br>- Skoro tego właśnie potrzebujesz.  
>Ruszyliśmy w stronę najbliższego pubu. Czułem, że Michael przygląda mi się z troską. Unikałem jego wzroku, próbując przeanalizować to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.<br>Myślałem o tym pocałunku, zastanawiając się, czy chciałbym to powtórzyć, znów poczuć uspokajającą bliskość jego warg. Czułem się wtedy dobrze, mogąc chłonąć ten kontakt całym ciałem.  
>Usta Michaela były delikatne, a oddech ciepły, ale nie była to miłość.<p>

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia obudziłem się, nie będąc pewnym, gdzie się znajduję. Kiedy w końcu uniosłem powieki (jedną po drugiej, bardzo powoli) i podźwignąłem się do pozycji półsiedzącej, z ulgą stwierdziłem, że wpadające przez duże okno światło nie razi mnie szczególnie, a głowa wcale nie boli niemiłosiernie; nie miałem kaca, i przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Wylądowałem nigdzie indziej jak w mieszkaniu Michaela. Byłem tam wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu i pamiętam ogólne wrażenie, jaki na mnie wywarł tamtejszy wystrój. Duże ilości światła, przestrzeni i bieli napawały spokojem, jednocześnie nieco onieśmielając.<br>A zatem sytuacja przedstawiała się następująco: byłem w mieszkaniu Michaela, konkretniej w jego łóżku, a zza drzwi przyłączonej do sypialni łazienki rozległ się szum prysznica, do niego zaś dołączył zaraz przytłumiony dźwięk wody odbijającej się o kabinę.  
>Pierwsza myśl: <em>Boże, przeleciałem Michaela. <em>  
>Druga: <em>Nie, to niemożliwe, pamiętałbym przecież. <em>  
>Trzecia: <em>Niekoniecznie, skoro nie mogę sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, jak się tutaj właściwie znalazłem. <em>  
>Przy czwartej, która zakładała, że to jednak Michael przeleciał mnie, pamięć mi się wyostrzyła, a odwzorowawszy w niej sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, westchnąłem przeciągle i opadłem z powrotem na poduszkę.<br>Pamiętałem większość ostatniego wieczora, właściwie nocy: przez cały czas starałem się zachować dystans, aby uniknąć niezręcznych sytuacji. Jednak w pewnym momencie nawaliłem. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, co stało się dalej.  
>- Nie zamierzasz wstawać? - usłyszałem Michaela, który nagle pojawił się w sypialni. - Dochodzi dwunasta - dodał.<br>Zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka mnie teraz dość niezręczna rozmowa, próbowałem opanować chęć ziewnięcia i powoli usiadłem na łóżku.  
>- Michael... Czy... - Nie udało mi się, ziewnąłem. Trudno. - Mam na myśli... Nie pamiętam, jak tu się znalazłem. Czy my...?<br>- Nie - przerwał mi, domyślając się, o co próbowałem spytać. Zaśmiał się krótko. - Spałem na kanapie - wyjaśnił, wskazując głową sąsiedni pokój. - Po prostu zasnąłeś w taksówce. Nie chciałem cię już budzić.  
>Taksówka. To właśnie w niej cały mój usilnie wypracowany dystans poszedł się kochać, a ja chyba miałem ochotę podążyć jego śladami. Choć odczuwałem ulgę, że między mną a Michaelem do niczego ostatecznie nie doszło, to jednak pozostał wstyd, że w drodze powrotnej ewidentnie się do niego przystawiałem. Pamiętałem przede wszystkim muskanie wargami jego szyi, gdy odwracał się w stronę szyby; ponowne przytulanie, tym razem bardziej stanowcze i nieodwzajemnione; potem musiałem zasnąć.<br>- Przepraszam - wymamrotałem. - Kleiłem się do ciebie...  
>- Tylko w taksówce. Nie szkodzi, nic się nie stało.<br>- Nie, naprawdę przepraszam. Głupio mi. Nie powinienem. Przepra...  
>- Kurt. Spójrz na mnie. Nic się nie stało. Wszystko w porządku. Nie musisz przepraszać.<br>Nie powinienem ciągnąć tego tematu. Nie wiem jednak dlaczego, ale czułem bardzo silną potrzebę wytłumaczenia się. Przepraszania, przekonywania jak bardzo mi wstyd, przekonania, że nigdy tak nie postępuję. Czułem się naprawdę źle. Może to miało coś wspólnego z Blainem. Mimo wszystko miałem wrażenie, że chciałem go zdradzić; jakby moja podświadomość nie przyjmowała faktu, że nie jesteśmy już razem. Albo po prostu doszedłem w mojej tęsknocie do takiego stopnia, że wszystko próbowałem połączyć z tą jedną osobą.  
>Widząc, że znowu otwieram usta, Michael dodał:<br>- Daj spokój. Byłeś pijany.  
>- Nie aż tak! Nie aż tak, żeby...<br>- Szszsz! - przerwał mi, przykładając palec do ust w geście uciszania. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok mnie. Dostrzegał moje nagłe roztrzęsienie. Przygryzłem wargę, gdy pochylił się, by mnie do siebie przytulić.  
>- Nie mówiąc już o tym - dodałem, przełknąwszy ślinę - że pocałowałem cię już wcześniej, zanim...<br>- Ciiiii - uciszył mnie znowu. Oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu, zupełnie jak wtedy, przed klubem; tym razem jednak moje ręce spoczywały luźno wzdłuż ciała. W ciszy, jaka zapanowała, słyszałem oddech Michaela. Nagle zachciało mi się płakać. Zacisnąłem powieki.  
>- Wydaje mi się - odezwał się w końcu Michael, bardzo spokojnie, tuż przy moim uchu - że czujesz się bardzo samotny.<br>Otarłem nos wierzchem dłoni. Michael puścił mnie i podał chusteczkę.  
>- Chyba masz rację - odpowiedziałem po jakimś czasie.<br>- To normalne. To normalne, że ci go brakuje. Naprawdę długo ze sobą byliście. Widzę, jak bardzo go kochasz.  
>Nie czułem się na siłach, by rozmawiać o Blainie. Jednak niedługo potem opowiedziałem Michaelowi, jak mój były chłopak próbował się zabić tuż po tym, gdy postawiłem go przed wyborem - ja albo Keith. Wyznałem, że nadal się o niego martwię i nie potrafię zrozumieć.<br>- Spróbuj postawić się na jego miejscu. Ja... byłem w podobnej sytuacji, kochałem dwie osoby naraz. Wiem, ile w to trzeba włożyć wysiłku, jak bardzo konieczna staje się umiejętność... umiejętności aranżacji tego wszystkiego. I ja to umiem, Kurt. Ale Blaine, nie wiem, możliwe, że z tym właśnie miał problem. On się wydaje taki... Nie wiem. Ma szczere spojrzenie.  
>- Znowu o tym spojrzeniu. - Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Ty też masz szczere spojrzenie. - Mówiłem prawdę: duże, jasnoniebieskie oczy Michaela nie wydawały się należeć do właściciela, który wiedziałby, co to w ogóle kłamstwo. - A Blaine... Tyle razy kłamał. Bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tyle razy razy przede mną udawał... Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd to wszystko się u nas wzięło. Wydawało mi się, że budowaliśmy związek oparty na szczerości i zaufaniu.<br>- Mógłbym się założyć, że za każdym razem, gdy kłamał, wiedziałeś o tym od razu.  
>- W sumie... W sumie to prawda.<br>Nie byłem jednak pewien. W głowie wciąż dźwięczały mi bolesne słowa. _Już cię nie kocham._ Nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogły być całkowicie szczere.  
>Spróbować pokochać kogoś nowego. Uwierzyć, że Blaine nie był „tym jedynym", kiedy przecież był. Nadal mam z tym problem.<br>- Idziesz ze mną na lunch - głos Michaela przerwał moje rozmyślania. - Chyba dawno nie jadłeś porządnego posiłku, jesteś wręcz przerażająco lekki.  
>- Wniosłeś mnie tutaj?<br>- Spałeś.

* * *

><p>Niechętny powrót do mieszkania, które od jakiegoś czasu wydawało mi się najbardziej ponurym miejscem na świecie.<br>Już od progu dało się wyczuć swąd papierosów, co trochę mnie zdezorientowało. Pomyślałem, że to być może Blaine zjawił się pod moją nieobecność. Serce zabiło mi nieco szybciej, zatliła się nadzieja, że może tym razem się z nim nie rozminąłem, że w końcu go złapałem. Szybkim krokiem przemierzyłem korytarz, nie siląc się na zdjęcie butów.  
>I oto był, siedział nieruchomo przy stole, wpatrując się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem. Uniósł gwałtownie głowę, gdy wszedłem do pokoju. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i zamarłem w połowie drogi do najbliższego krzesła. Stałem tak przez jakiś czas, wpatrując się w jego oczy i nie wiedząc, czy powinienem się cieszyć. Bałem się otworzyć ust. W końcu jako pierwszy opuściłem wzrok, który zatrzymał się na paczce czerwonych Marlboro.<br>- Nie powinieneś tu palić. - Mój głos okazał się przerażająco słaby, mimo że starałem się zachować w nim opanowanie; nie miałem nad nim kontroli. - Tommy...  
>- Teraz go tutaj nie ma.<br>Nie byłem pewny, czy nie usłyszałem cienia pretensji w tonie, jakim wypowiedział to zdanie. Nie wiedziałem, czy właśnie robił mi wyrzuty, czy po prostu stwierdzał fakt. Uniosłem głowę, znów patrząc na jego twarz, lecz tym razem Blaine powoli odwrócił wzrok.  
>- Blaine, Blaine... - Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, od czego zacząć. On natomiast milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w stół.<br>Zdecydowałem się na jeszcze jeden niepewny krok w jego stronę. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że coś jest nie w porządku, choć miałem wątpliwości, czy aby nie wynika to jedynie z faktu, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Poza, w której siedział Blaine, wydawała mi się przesadnie sztywna. Nie potrafiłem wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy był zakłopotany, czy bardziej obojętny. Przesunął ręką po stole, a ten gest również sprawiał wrażenie nienaturalnego. Zbliżywszy się jeszcze o niecałe pół kroku, zauważyłem, że w ten sposób chciał zwrócić moją uwagę na kartkę papieru leżącą obok papierosów.  
>Wyciągnąłem rękę, spodziewając się, że Blaine mi ją wręczy, on jednak pozostał nieruchomy. Sam więc po nią sięgnąłem. Zmarszczywszy brwi, zatrzymałem się po pierwszym przeczytanym słowie, jednocześnie szybko odwracając kartkę.<br>Nie chciałem zapoznawać się z jej treścią, tak bardzo nie chciałem...  
>- Nie mów mi, że to jest... Nie. - Spojrzałem na Blaine'a, który tylko zamrugał. Zmusiłem się do przeczytania reszty.<br>Choć zapierałem się jak tylko mogłem, nie zdołałem uniknąć poczucia spadającego na mnie, nieznanego dotąd ciężaru. Szybko zapełnił mój umysł, nieznośnie przyćmiewając wszystko inne. Znów spojrzałem na Blaine'a, a on odwrócił wzrok. Minęła kolejna chwila milczenia, nim zdołałem odzyskać zdolność jakiegokolwiek myślenia. Musiałem uzyskać więcej informacji.  
>- Jak. Kiedy?<br>Blaine nie odpowiadał, nadal na mnie nie patrzył. To zachowanie podsuwało mi bardzo ponure wnioski, które jednak próbowałem zepchnąć gdzieś w głąb świadomości. Myśl, że zmuszał mnie, bym ponaglił go do udzielenia odpowiedzi, zaowocowała nagłym przypływem złości, która jedynie rosła podczas dalszego obserwowania bezczynności Blaine'a. Czekałem jeszcze jakiś czas, nim impuls przerwania ciszy stał się zbyt silny, abym zdołał mu się oprzeć.  
>- I co... I myślisz, że wszystko w porządku... W porządku tutaj przychodzić po tym, jak odszedłeś bez słowa. Zjawiać się nagle z wynikami badań, oczekując... nie wiem... współczucia, wybaczenia... Przychodzić tylko dlatego, bo Ke... Keith już cię nie zaakceptuje... Wszystko w porządku, prawda? I niby co mam zrobić, jak mam się z tym czuć? Mam cię przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo przecież siedzisz z tymi smutnymi oczyma, taki biedny i opuszczony?!<br>Na dźwięk mojego podniesionego głosu podniósł raptownie głowę i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.  
>- Chciałem tylko, żebyś... dowiedział się.<br>- A zatem dowiedziałem się! Możesz już pójść.  
>- Dobrze, pójdę.<br>Ponowne milczenie. Gwałtownie odsunąwszy krzesło, usiadłem w końcu na przeciwko Blaine'a, po raz kolejny unikającego mojego spojrzenia, które w tej chwili musiało być co najmniej mordercze. Odetchnąłem parę razy. Czekałem, aż się uspokoję. Chciałem mieć pewność, że gdy znów się odezwę, mój głos będzie łagodny i opanowany.  
>- Proszę, powiedz mi, jak to się stało.<br>- Właściwie to nie ma o czym mówić - zaczął z kilkunastosekundowym opóźnieniem. - To był... przypadkowy facet. Tylko proszę, nie myśl, że... To znaczy, to był tylko raz, jedyny raz z kimś, kogo imienia nawet nie znałem... Byłem pijany...  
>- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.<br>- W każdym razie, odnalazł mnie później w klubie. Po jakimś już czasie. Podszedł do mnie po koncercie, powiedział, że jest seropozytywny. Że wcześniej nie wiedział. Skurwysyn. Z początku nawet go nie poznałem, nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi... Poradził mi się przebadać. No i dziś dostałem wyniki - zakończył.  
>- To był ten sam, który... Ten, z którym przyszedłeś tutaj?<br>- Tak. Z tego co zrozumiałem, wie, od kogo mógł się zarazić. Więc na pewno nie ode mnie, więc ty... ty nie musisz się martwić.  
>Przez następne parę minut obaj patrzyliśmy się w stół, nie odzywając się. W końcu nieśmiało wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę Blaine'a, nachylając się lekko ku niemu, by położyć swoją dłoń na jego. Ledwo jednak moje opuszki zetknęły się z jego skórą, a obie ręce Blaine'a ulotniły się ze stołu. Powróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji.<br>Cisza wciąż trwała. Nie przychodziło mi do głowy nic, co zdołałoby polepszyć sytuację. Pierwszy wstał Blaine. Patrzyłem uważnie, jak podnosi się z krzesła, wsuwa je lewą ręką, a prawą zabiera papierosy, następnie zaś powolnymi ruchami kieruje się w stronę przedpokoju.  
>Kiedy już prawie opuścił pokój, dotarło do mnie, że wcale nie chcę pozwolić, by znów odchodził ode mnie w milczeniu. Gniew już w większości opadł i zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, od jak dawna ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Przygnębienie, które teraz emanowało z Blaine'a, obudziło we mnie poprzednią tęsknotę.<br>- Czekaj.  
>Zatrzymał się w futrynie prowadzącej na korytarz. Znieruchomiał, nie odwracając się w moją stronę.<br>Podszedłem do niego, tylko w połowie nieświadomie naśladując jego szczególną powolność.  
>- Nie odchodź - wyszeptałem, chwytając go za dłoń, której tym razem mi nie wyrwał. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Minę miał udręczoną.<br>Nadal milczał, gdy pozbyłem się tych paru nieznacznych skrawków przestrzeni między nami.  
>- Zostań - poprosiłem, gdy byliśmy na tyle blisko siebie, że jeśliby usunąć jeszcze tych kilka pozostałych centymetrów, mógłbym wyraźniej wyczuć tytoniową woń jego oddechu, a nasze czoła mogłyby się ze sobą zetknąć. Obserwowałem, jak klatka piersiowa Blaine'a unosi się podczas brania wdechu.<br>Milczał, kiedy z oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź uniosłem wzrok. Nie próbował odwracać oczu. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół mojej. Mocno.  
>Odwzajemniłem uścisk, a wstrzymywany przez Blaine'a oddech i narastająca cisza stawały się zbyt frustrujące. Powietrze drżało między nami. Chęć pozbycia się każdej jego warstwy, która dzieliła mnie od Blaine'a, wzrastała, a w następnej chwili poddałem się jej, pochylając się nieco i pozwalając naszym ustom zderzyć się ze sobą.<br>I w ten sposób nagle się całowaliśmy, z taką pasją jak chyba nigdy wcześniej.  
>Może to intensywna potrzeba zatrzymania Blaine'a przy sobie w zupełności przejęła nade mną kontrolę. Może to tęsknota za jego oddechem. Pragnienie, żeby nigdy go nie opuścić.<br>Milczał w momencie, kiedy zacząłem rozpinać jego koszulę, i tylko jego oczy pytały przez chwilę: „Czy na pewno?", zanim wątpliwość nie została rozwiana przez kolejny bezkompromisowy pocałunek, prowadzący niczego nieświadome nogi w stronę sypialni.  
>Nie liczyło się to, że nasz związek nadal pozostawał niezdefiniowany, ani to, że zabezpieczenie nie mogło dać stuprocentowej gwarancji. Liczyły się tylko strzępy oddechów, wyrywane z ust do ust jak ostatnia rzecz na świecie, o którą warto walczyć.<br>Chciałem mu przekazać, że nikt nie będzie kochał go tak, jak ja. „Kochaj mnie, tylko mnie", zdawało się krzyczeć całe moje ciało. Chaotyczne myśli próbowały znaleźć ujście w kolejnych pocałunkach.  
><em>Jestem tak blisko twojego układu oddechowego,<em> pomyślałem, przysysając się do jego szyi. Gdybym tylko mógł, przylgnąłbym od wewnątrz do jego płuc, do jego bijącego serca, serca tak cudownie żywego, tłuczącego się w piersi jakby chciało uciec na zewnątrz, rozerwać tę klatkę z żeber.  
><em>Nie opuszczę cię,<em> wracając oddechem do jego ust. Słony posmak na języku, płuca rozpaczliwie domagające się tlenu.  
><em>Nigdy nie przestawaj oddychać<em>, czując jak klatka piersiowa Blaine'a unosi się i opada.  
>Była to ostatnia myśl, zanim zatraciłem się całkowicie w dotyku pełnym pożądania i skórze tak perfekcyjnie stapiającej się z moją własną.<p> 


	8. VIII: Dust Lane

[Przepraszam, że znowu nie trzymałam się obiecanego terminu. I że te dwa ostatnie rozdziały są chyba gorsze od reszty.]

* * *

><p>W pierwszym rozdziale wspomniałem, że Blaine był jak pożar; czasem tak właśnie się czułem - miłość do niego spalała mnie od środka, niszczyła mnie prawie, ubezwłasnowolniając zupełnie.<br>Wypalić się całkowicie dla Blaine'a, dać z siebie tyle, by nic już nie zostało. Rozpaczliwie pragnienie skrępowanego tą niemal chorą miłością serca, szarpiącego się w zbyt ciasnych więzach, przeciążonego. I to wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby Blaine znów był mój, powrócił na stałe do mieszkania, gdyby chociaż stwarzał pozory prawdziwego związku. Tymczasem on, małymi krokami, odchodził ode mnie po raz ostatni.  
>Wcześniej jednak miałem go stracić na krótki czas, jak gdyby połowicznie, półprawdziwie i po części z własnej woli.<br>Wirus szybko stał się tematem tabu. Zrozumiałem, że to jedna z tych spraw, których nie miał zamiaru ze mną poruszać. Nie dowiedziałem się niczego ponad tamte podstawowe informacje, których udzielił mi w dniu otrzymania wyników. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy brał jakiekolwiek leki, nie pytałem się o to. Byłem tylko na niego trochę zły, że oto znów, jak zawsze, kiedy zbierałem się na pogodzenie z jego utratą, on robił coś, co na nowo mnie do niego przywiązywało i nie pozwalało opuścić.  
>Nie rozmawialiśmy też o uczuciach. Nie odkąd powiedział, że już mnie nie kocha.<br>Przychodził, kiedy chciał i rzadko zostawał na noc, a nigdy do rana. Okazyjny seks, chyba tym się dla niego stałem. To było jedyne, co nas łączyło. To oraz Tommy, z którym spędzał czas, kiedy chciał uniknąć rozmowy ze mną, a ja starałem się to wszystko przyjmować z obojętnością; jedynie nieco rzadziej patrzyłem w lustro - dołowały mnie te szare oczy w odbiciu. Nie intensywnie niebieskie jak u Keitha, nie pogodnie zielone. Szare, bez wyrazu. Może tylko odrobinę zmęczone.  
>Kiedy po raz pierwszy szedłem przebadać się na HIV, Blaine denerwował się bardziej niż ja, choć mogłem się tego domyślić tylko po wyrazie jego oczu. Nie towarzyszył mi, jedynie go o tym poinformowałem - żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.<br>Ponieważ nie mówiliśmy o niczym wprost, zacząłem zwracać nawet większą niż dotychczas uwagę na jego mowę ciała, starając się na różne sposoby sprowokować go do chwilowego opuszczenia maski obojętności. Podczas jednej z jego wizyt nieco złośliwie zapytałem, co słychać u Keitha.  
>Leżeliśmy wówczas na łóżku wśród pomiętej pościeli. Głowę miałem opartą na ramieniu Blaine'a, lecz w momencie mojego pytania odsunął się ode mnie tak nagle, że aż się zaśmiałem.<br>- Tak bardzo się boisz tego tematu? - Wiedziałem, że mi nie odpowie, tylko się z nim drażniłem. - Ale nadal się z nim spotykasz, prawda?  
>- Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Proszę, Kurt.<br>- Lubię, kiedy wymawiasz moje imię. Pasuje ci o wiele bardziej niż _Keith_.  
>- Daj spokój.<br>- A może on cię porzucił, nie przechodząc próby, jaką mu zgotowałeś dzieląc się swoją radosną nowiną.  
>- Nie, nie porzucił.<br>Obserwowałem uważnie jego twarz; minę miał jedynie nieco zniecierpliwioną, nie zdenerwowaną ani zakłopotaną. To jego niewyraźny ton głosu przy ostatniej odpowiedzi kazał mi się zapytać:  
>- Ale on wie, prawda?<br>Kiwnął w milczeniu głową. Nie chciał spojrzeć mi w oczy.  
>- Nie powiedziałeś mu. Nie powiedziałeś!<br>W innych okolicznościach zaśmiałbym się z jego nagle uwidocznionego zakłopotania. Szczerze powiedziawszy, dodawało mu ono uroku, w jakiś niepojęty dla mnie sposób. Nadal nie odpowiadał, tylko westchnął głośno, odwracając głowę w inną stronę.  
>- Blaine, Blaine. W tym momencie naprawdę czuję do ciebie wstręt. Podaj swój telefon. - Sięgnąłem ponad nim, po leżącą na szafce komórkę. Zatrzymał moją rękę.<br>- Nie możesz tego zrobić.  
>- Zrobię tylko coś, co ty powinieneś był, ale nie starczyło ci odwagi!<br>- Nie. Nie możesz. - Blaine poderwał się z pozycji leżącej, zabrał telefon i usiadł na łóżku po turecku.  
>Również usiadłem. Przypatrywałem się z zainteresowaniem Blaine'owi, który dla odmiany unikał mojego wzroku.<br>- Boisz się, że przestanie cię kochać? - zapytałem nie bez nuty złośliwości w głosie. Jednocześnie czułem jakieś niemalże radosne poczucie wyższości nad Keithem. _Mnie_ Blaine powiedział. Mnie ufał.  
>- To nie takie proste - odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.<br>- Na miłość boską, Blaine, facet może być w tym momencie chory i nie mieć o niczym pojęcia.  
>Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.<br>- Wiem, do cholery, wiem... I powiem mu. Powiem.  
>- ...Jednak nie teraz?<br>Nie otrzymałem już odpowiedzi. Blaine milczał do końca swojej wizyty, a ja nie próbowałem zmusić go do rozmowy. Zdaje się, że nauczyłem się przestać przejmować pewnymi rzeczami, dla swojego własnego spokoju.  
>Moje zobojętnienie przychodziło stopniowo.<br>Najpierw zacząłem ignorować zdenerwowanie Blaine'a, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, kiedy mieliśmy się kochać. Potem uciszyłem swój własny wewnętrzny amok, godząc się na ten (być może pozorny) brak uczuć między nami. Jako ostatnią zdusiłem - jak zwykle niewyraźną i niezdecydowaną - chęć, by z nim zerwać. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości istniała we mnie silna wiara, że Blaine mnie potrzebuje.  
>I tak trwała ta dziwna, bezrefleksyjna relacja, złożona z niewypowiadanych wyrzutów i obojętnego, a jednocześnie bezwarunkowego przywiązania. Pozwalałem mu na wszystko, nie ograniczałem w żaden sposób, nie pytałem, gdzie spędza czas, gdy nie jest ze mną. Dawałem mu przestrzeń, której sam też potrzebowałem. Traktowałem każde jego zachowanie jako coś całkiem normalnego i nie zwracałem uwagi, kiedy wychodził z mieszkania nad ranem. Zawsze wracał. Tylko to się liczyło.<br>A potem, powoli, coś zaczęło się zmieniać.

*  
>Możliwe, że będę pisał w tym rozdziale zbyt dużo o szczegółach, które mogą się wydawać nieistotne. Opisywał wszystkie gesty Blaine'a, słowa i zachowania, które są już czytelnikowi znajome, które nie wnoszą tak naprawdę niczego nowego do tej historii. To samo dotyczy zresztą opisów moich uczuć, moich reakcji. Będę się starał to ograniczać, podawać tylko te fakty, które wydają mi się najistotniejsze, ale nie zamierzam ukrywać, że stopniowo wchodzimy w te część, którą pamiętam właściwie najlepiej, którą analizowałem zdecydowanie większą ilość razy niż całą resztę, a która, mimo wszystko, jest zapisana w mojej głowie wyjątkowo chaotycznie.<p>

Zacznijmy jednak od tego, że któregoś dnia Michael znienacka wezwał mnie do redakcji. Trochę się obawiałem, o co może chodzić, po pierwsze dlatego, że zalegałem już z tydzień z moim artykułem o McQueenie (o którym tyle już zostało napisane, że nie mogłem wymyślić niczego nowego czy choć trochę oryginalnego), a po drugie zdawałem sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu praca nie szła mi najlepiej.  
>- O, Kurt! Jest sprawa - powiedział, gdy zauważył, że wchodzę do jego gabinetu. Zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które często nosił całkiem nieadekwatnie do pogody, zaś w budynku były już zupełnie zbyteczne. - Po pierwsze. Dokończyłeś swój artykuł?<br>Wygiąłem w wargi w półuśmiechu, który oznaczał, że nie, a jednocześnie wyrażał moje lekkie poczucie winy. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
>- Kolejna sprawa - ciągnął Michael, jakby zupełnie się nie przejął moją odpowiedzią - dotyczy twoich przyszłych planów. Planów na przyszłość. Ogólnie pojętej przyszłości.<br>Uniosłem brwi, czekając na kontynuację wątku. Enigmatyczny uśmiech Michaela nie dawał do zrozumienia, czy mam się bać, czy ekscytować.  
>- Odniosłem wrażenie, że aktualna praca mogła już cię znudzić, mam rację?<br>- Nie, to nie tak, nadal uwielbiam dla ciebie pisać, po prostu ostatnio miałem wiele na głowie, zresztą sam wiesz... Dokończę tego McQueena, daj mi jeszcze parę dni.  
>- Tak, dokończysz. Jednak nie to mam na myśli.<br>Przedstawił mi cudowny plan tego, jak w szybki, niemal bajkowy sposób zostaję genialnym projektantem. Plan opierający się właściwie jedynie na moim „szczególnym talencie" i „zmyśle mody". Wspomniał coś o swoich znajomościach, ale poprzestając na założeniu, że owe znajomości same poznają się na moim darze i w ten sposób szybko otrzymam pierwszą pracę jako projektant, to zaś pozwoli mi na zdobycie doświadczenia i rozpoznawalności, otwierając drogę do przyszłej wielkiej kariery. Trochę przeraziła mnie jego niezachwiana wiara w moje zdolności - nawet nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu próbowałem coś zaprojektować ani czy w ogóle potrafię choć trochę rysować, natomiast wiedział, że brak mi odpowiedniego wykształcenia. Kiedy spróbowałem wyrazić swoje wątpliwości, stwierdził, że wystarczy mi szybki kurs rysunku, który specjalnie dla mnie znajdzie.  
>- Wypromujemy cię. – W ten sposób zakończył swoją mowę.<br>Jego mina przywodziła mi na myśl podekscytowaną nastolatkę, najlepiej cheerleaderkę, która obiecuje niezwykłą metamorfozę swojej mniej popularnej, brzydszej koleżance. Nie budziło to we mnie najlepszych skojarzeń. Miałem już poprosić, żeby się przyznał, że po prostu znalazł kogoś zdolniejszego i bardziej kompetentnego na moje miejsce i po prostu próbuje się mnie pozbyć, jednak nie zdążyłem, bo znów zaczął mówić.  
>- Jest jeszcze trzecia sprawa. Mam nadzieję, że cię ucieszy. Wysyłam cię do Londynu, na dwa tygodnie.<br>Po raz kolejny uniosłem w zdziwieniu brwi.  
>- Po co?<br>- Na Fashion Week. Oczywiście napiszesz artykuł, jakieś swoje przemyślenia. To dobry pomysł, Kurt. Oderwiesz się od wszystkiego na trochę, odpoczniesz od tego syfu z Blainem. Zaraz gdy wrócisz, zaczynasz rysować. I będziesz jeszcze pisał, rzecz jasna. Ale mają to być naprawdę dobre rzeczy, co najmniej na takim poziomie, z którego zaczynałeś. Będziesz mógł pisać jak długo zechcesz, nie musisz z tym kończyć tak długo, jak tylko uznasz to za wygodne.  
>Na mojej twarzy musiał pojawić się wyraz powątpiewania w każdy z jego przedstawionych mi pomysłów.<br>- Dalej, zgódź się.  
>Kiwnąłem lekko głową, wciąż nie do końca przekonany.<br>Michael odsłonił zęby w szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechu, którego trudno było nie odwzajemnić. Też się uśmiechnąłem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego słabo i niewyraźnie.

Chciałem powiedzieć Blaine'owi o moim zbliżającym się wyjeździe, ale nie było go w mieszkaniu. Nie spodziewałem się, że odbierze, gdy do niego dzwoniłem, jednak zrobił to i powiedział, że mogę go znaleźć u Pucka. Właściwie byłem tam wtedy po raz pierwszy.  
>- Jest na górze - poinformował Puck zaraz po otworzeniu przede mną drzwi.<br>Mieszkał w szeregowcu, który wydał mi się nieco zbyt duży dla jednej osoby. Po dotarciu na pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie piętro, stwierdziłem tam obecność trzech pomieszczeń, nie licząc łazienki. Dwa pokoje były otwarte - jednym z nich, zdaje się największym, musiała być sypialnia Pucka, drugi natomiast pozostawał nieumeblowany. Otworzyłem jedyne zamknięte drzwi i niepewnie zajrzałem do środka.  
>- Hej - odezwał się na mój widok Blaine, zdejmując słuchawki. Siedział przy keyboardzie i zdaje się, że był w trakcie przeglądania jakichś nut.<br>Wszedłem w głąb pomieszczenia, które stanowiło chyba coś w stylu mocno niedopracowanego pokoju gościnnego, choć mogłoby ujść również za pozostałość po byłym współlokatorze lub niemal w całości za dzieło Blaine'a. Ściany były białe, przy jednej z nich stała niewielka komoda, w rogu zaś leżał materac, na którym z kolei spoczywała Blaine'owa gitara, a także jego laptop i kurtka. Pod podwójnym oknem, zasłoniętym jasnymi firankami, znajdował się kaloryfer, i na tym właściwie kończyło się umeblowanie, nie licząc umiejscowionego na środku aluminiowego statywu keyboardowego i stołka, na którym siedział Blaine.  
>- Więc to tutaj przebywasz, kiedy znikasz na dłużej? - spytałem, przechodząc powoli przez pokój.<br>- Czasem.  
>Przeszedłem obok niego, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle mam ochotę wyjeżdżać do Londynu, będąc jednocześnie ciekawym, jak Blaine na tę wieść zareaguje. Miałem wrażenie, że ostatnio robiło się między nami coraz lepiej. Bywał w mieszkaniu częściej i dłużej, a jednocześnie stopniowo kochaliśmy się rzadziej, przestał przychodzić tylko po to. Chętniej się odzywał, choć nadal niewiele, częściej też zajmował się swoim synem nie tylko w celu ignorowania mnie. Bałem się, że swoim wyjazdem przerwę tę poprawiającą się sytuację.<br>- Chciałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć? - zapytał Blaine, a zmartwienie moim milczeniem było bardzo słyszalne w jego głosie.  
>Patrzyłem w zamyśleniu przez okno, odsunąwszy uprzednio firankę zawieszoną na metalowym karniszu. Oparłem się rękoma o szeroki, drewniany parapet. Gdy w końcu się odezwałem, nadal stałem tyłem do Blaine'a.<br>- Chyba niedługo wyjeżdżam. Za jedenaście dni. Na dwa tygodnie, do Londynu, głównie na Fashion Week.  
>- W porządku - odpowiedział od razu, jego ton wydawał mi się aż podejrzanie pogodny, a jednocześnie całkiem szczery. - Nie martw się o mnie, poradzę sobie.<br>- Zaopiekujesz się Tommym?  
>- Nie ma sprawy.<br>- Na pewno?  
>- Jasne.<br>Milczenie. Słyszałem za sobą odgłosy naciskanych klawiszy. Grał coś. Szybko jednak przestał.  
>- Myślałem nad czymś. Chciałbym... wrócić. Na stałe.<br>Na powrót zasłoniłem firanką szybę, lecz wciąż nie odwracałem się od okna. Nie chciałem obudzić wątpliwej nadziei w sercu, które nagle biło mi zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
>- Ach tak?<br>- Będzie jak dawniej. Jak na początku.  
>To mogły być po prostu kolejne puste słowa. Kolejne bezwartościowe obietnice. <em>Przez dzień czy dwa będzie wszystko w porządku, a potem znów zacznie cię zdradzać<em>, pomyślałem, nie ekscytując się dłużej.  
>- Nie będziesz już uciekał?<br>- Nie.  
>Odwróciłem się w końcu, by zobaczyć jego uśmiech i rozjaśnione nim oczy. Podszedłem do niego i pocałowałem, mimo że nadal mu nie wierzyłem. Ale nie miało to znaczenia.<br>- A może chciałbyś się wybrać ze mną na ten Fashion Week?  
>- Nie, mam w tym czasie dwa koncerty... Chyba powoli robię się popularny, wiesz?<br>- To wspaniale - odrzekłem, choć wcale nie byłem pewien, czy ucieszyła mnie ta odpowiedź.  
>Pozostałem tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, przyglądając się grającemu Blaine'owi. Pogodnemu Blaine'owi, Blaine'owi, któremu wystarczyło, że zapewnił mnie o kilku wątpliwych postanowieniach, by znów uwierzył w niezniszczalność naszego związku. Patrząc na niego, żałowałem trochę, że mnie samego nie było stać na podobne, złudne nadzieje.<br>- Muszę już wracać - odezwałem się w końcu. - Odebrać Tommy'ego od Emily. Swoją drogą, powinniśmy chyba zacząć płacić tej dziewczynie. Nie ma przez nas życia.  
>Zaśmiał się krótko.<br>- Wróć, jak będziesz gotowy - powiedziałem poważnie, stojąc już przy drzwiach.  
>- Okej - odrzekł bez namysłu. Nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. - Hej, Kurt, pogodziłem się z ojcem.<br>- To wspaniale - powtórzyłem moją poprzednią wypowiedź.  
>- Już parę tygodni temu, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.<br>Miałem już wychodzić, kiedy znowu się odezwał.  
>- Myślę, że niedługo zacznę nagrywać album.<br>- Och. Powodzenia. - Świat wokół mnie wydawał się denerwująco optymistyczny. Najpierw Michael, teraz on.  
>- A Emily możemy płacić, jak tylko przekaże ci prawa rodzicielskie. Nie możemy go tak często u niej zostawiać, jeszcze nam go zabierze.<br>Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć.  
>- Mówię poważnie, pewnego dnia wrócimy, a dom Emily będzie pusty, zostanie po niej tylko krótka pożegnalna karteczka, zakończona zapewne ironiczną emotikoną, podczas gdy ona będzie już z naszym synem na pokładzie samolotu zmierzającego do jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju.<br>- Dobra, Blaine, naprawdę muszę już lecieć. - Zatrzymałem się jednak jeszcze na moment przy drzwiach.  
>- I, Blaine. Jeśli wracasz, musisz wziąć stąd swoje rzeczy. Ubrania, pewnie masz tu jakieś. Zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy od Pucka, okej?<br>- Tak, oczywiście.  
>Wyszedłem w końcu z pokoju. Dopiero zza drzwi, odchodząc już, odezwałem się ponownie.<br>- Blaine?  
>- Tak?<br>- Od Keitha też!  
>Zbiegłem po schodach, nie chcąc usłyszeć jego odpowiedzi.<p>

Ile potrzeba odwagi, by zerwać ze swoim dotychczasowym życiem? Ile trzeba mieć odwagi, by zerwać ze swoim pierwszym chłopakiem?  
>Te dwa główne pytania towarzyszyły mi w taksówce zmierzającej do londyńskiego hotelu. Ile, ile. Jakkolwiek brzmiałaby odpowiedź, ja nie miałem dostatecznie wiele. Znałem za to inne ilości.<br>Trzy dni. Tyle wystarczyło, bym znów mu zaufał.  
><em><br>Dzień pierwszy, niepewność. Dzień drugi, niepewność zmieszana z niedowierzaniem.__  
>W trzecim dniu oba te uczucia absurdalnie połączone w jedno - czyste zaufanie.<em>

Podczas mojego pobytu w Londynie starałem się o nim nie myśleć.  
>Problem w tym, że we wszystkich znajdywałem tę samą osobę.<br>Problem w tym, że cały świat wokół mnie miał tylko nieco ponad metr siedemdziesiąt i ciepłe, piwne oczy. A jeśli dostrzegałem kogoś wyższego, to tylko dlatego, że miał ciemne loki, w najrzadszym przypadku nadmiar żelu we włosach.  
>Czasem mam wrażenie, że nadal tak się dzieje.<br>Trudno mi było skupić się na związanych z pracą aspektach tego wyjazdu. Moje połamane serce bolało, a oczy zbyt często zachodziły łzami, i nie minęło więcej niż trzy dni, zanim przyjąłem nieco przypadkowe zaproszenie na after party po którymś z pokazów.  
>Hałas. Alkohol. Zbyt dużo. Zbyt dużo ludzi. Brytyjski akcent. Zbyt dużo wysokich ludzi. Głośny śmiech.<br>Nie ma sensu, bym opisywał cały przebieg imprezy. Za wiele zresztą z niej nie pamiętam. Na pewno się z kimś całowałem, jeśli już musicie wiedzieć. Na pewno piłem zbyt dużo, lecz na pewno też przerwałem zbyt długi pocałunek, zanim mógł się przerodzić w coś poważniejszego.  
>Czego jestem jeszcze pewny - tego, że nie zażywałem narkotyków, tego, że jakoś udało mi się wrócić do hotelu o własnych siłach, mimo że byłem przekonywany, żeby zostać na dłużej, oraz tego, że zaraz po tymże osiągnięciu zasnąłem, by obudzić się najwyżej pół godziny później i tylko w odrobinę lepszym stanie niż przed zaśnięciem.<br>Nalałem sobie szklankę wody i wyszedłem na balkon, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Na ciemnym niebie widać było jeszcze gwiazdy. Nie czułem chłodu. Usiadłem, czemu towarzyszyła chwila walki ze zmysłem równowagi. Nagle zaczęły napływać te myśli, które tak bardzo starałem się usunąć ze świadomości, a ja nie miałem przy sobie alkoholu, żeby zapobiec ich powrotowi.  
>Ich tematem był oczywiście Blaine. I to również on w tym właśnie momencie niespodziewanie do mnie zadzwonił.<br>- Tak? – zapytałem po wyciągnięciu dzwoniącego telefonu z kieszeni obcisłych spodni. Położyłem się na balkonowej podłodze, uznawszy, że będzie to dużo wygodniejsza pozycja do rozmowy.  
>- Cześć, Kurt.<br>- Witaj. Dzwonisz w środku nocy. Czemu?  
>- Chciałem... Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Czekaj. Jesteś pijany?<br>- Chyba tak. Już trzeźwieję. A ty?  
>- Na pewno mniej od ciebie. Jak Londyn? Zdaje się, że dobrze się bawisz?<br>- Nie do końca. Ale nie narzekam. A ty miałeś do mnie nie dzwonić.  
>- Tęsknisz za mną?<br>- Czy tęsknię? Nie. Czy nadal myślę bez przerwy o twoich głupich lokach i wściekam się na twoje idiotyczne, niewinne spojrzenie? To już bardziej. Nadal jestem na ciebie zły, Blaine.  
>- Słuchaj... Zawsze wiedziałem, że miałem zbyt wiele szczęścia, że cię znalazłem... Coś w końcu musiało się zepsuć. To było nieuniknione. Ale to nie twoja wina, Kurt. To nigdy nie była twoja wina.<br>- Wiem.  
>- Nie myśl, że nie próbowałem go zostawić. Bo próbowałem. Więcej niż raz. Naprawdę próbowałem. – Brzmiał dość rozpaczliwie, lecz zaraz powstrzymał się od tego tonu. – Ale on nie chciał odejść.<br>- Nie on nie chciał, tylko ty nie potrafiłeś.  
>Na moment zapadła cisza. W tle usłyszałem czyjś głos. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy wolę się oszukiwać, czy po prostu przyznać przed sobą, że domyślam się, do kogo mógł należeć. Milczenie między mną a Blainem przedłużało się.<br>- Jest ktoś teraz z tobą? – spytałem w końcu. - Gdzie jesteś?  
>- Muszę... muszę kończyć.<br>- Okej. Pa. Kocham cię, mimo że jesteś chujem.  
>Rozłączyłem się pierwszy.<br>Dokładniejszych okoliczności tego Blaine'owego telefonu miałem domyślić się dużo później. W tamtej chwili nie zastanawiałem się nad nimi.  
>Leżałem na hotelowym balkonie, a nieco rozmyty widok gwiazd skłaniał mnie do snucia pseudofilozoficznych refleksji na temat dystansu, bliskości, nieskończoności i przemijania.<br>Jedenaście dni. Tyle wystarczyło, by wszystko się rozpadło.

_Jedenastego dnia wróciłem wieczorem, z przyjacielskiego, pożegnalnego spotkania z Michaelem.__  
>W mieszkaniu było ciemno. Nie miałem jeszcze żadnych podejrzeń. Zapaliłem światło w salonie.<em>_  
>Siedział na kanapie. Wzrok miał wpatrzony w podłogę. Nie podniósł głowy i nie odezwał się, by mnie przywitać. Już wiedziałem, czego się mogę spodziewać.<em>_  
>Nie chciałem odbywać tej rozmowy. Następnego dnia miałem przecież wyjechać bez zmartwień, bez wątpliwości, czy po powrocie nadal go tutaj zastanę, bez tej okropnej niepewności... To był taki dobry plan.<em>_  
>Pocałowałem go, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz.<em>_  
>- O co chodzi? – spytałem łagodnie, kucając przy nim.<em>_  
>Łamiącym się głosem wyznał, że znowu spotkał się z Keithem. Że znowu mnie zdradził. I że cholernie przeprasza.<em>_  
>Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Mogłem, jednak nadal bolało jak za pierwszym razem, a może i bardziej. Przytuliłem go pospiesznie, chcąc zdążyć przed zbliżającym się szybko przypływem gniewu. Zaraz potem poszedłem się pakować, a każdy mój kolejny ruch coraz bardziej naładowany był złością.<em>_  
>Kiedy Blaine znów pojawił się na linii mojego wzroku, byłem chyba bardziej wściekły niż kiedykolwiek. Zresztą nie tylko na niego. Byłem potwornie zły na siebie, za to, że tak szybko zdołałem uwierzyć w jego obietnice.<em>_  
>- Nadal wyjeżdżasz? – zapytał cicho.<em>_  
>- Michael miał rację, muszę od ciebie odpocząć. Doprowadzasz mnie do... do szału – dokończyłem, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć lepszego słowa. Głos trząsł mi się ze złości. Nie patrzyłem mu w oczy, nie chciałem znów ujrzeć w nich tego skruszonego, zranionego wyrazu.<em>_  
>- Pomóc ci się pakować?<em>_  
>- Nie, dziękuję.<em>_  
>Pakowanie nie szło mi najlepiej. Leżąca na łóżku walizka zapełniała się bardzo powoli. Chodziłem chaotycznie po sypialni, nie mogąc niczego znaleźć i nie będąc pewny, czego właściwie będę potrzebował. Blaine stał przy drzwiach i chyba mi się przyglądał.<em>_  
>- Kurt... Co z nami?<em>_  
>- Nie wiem, Blaine. Zobaczymy. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć. Zobaczymy po moim powrocie. I nie dzwoń do mnie w tym czasie. – Starałem się mówić najspokojniej, jak mogłem, ale nadal słychać było w moim głosie gniew i niejakie rozgorączkowanie. – Nie mogę ci ufać. Nie zasługujesz na następną szansę, wiesz, że nie zasługujesz... Rany, gdzie jest ten cholerny kabel od laptopa?!<em>_  
>- Tutaj – odpowiedział Blaine, odłączając kabel od kontaktu przy drzwiach i ostrożnie mi go podając. Odebrałem, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. Po krótkim namyśle wybrałem jeszcze kilka ubrań z szafy. Wkładałem je po kolei do walizki i właśnie ten moment Blaine uznał za najlepszy na ponowne odezwanie się.<em>_  
>- Kocham cię.<em>_  
>- Jednak? – zapytałem, zmuszając się do nieco ironicznego uśmiechu, lecz wciąż nie unosząc wzroku i nie przerywając pakowania.<em>_  
>- Nigdy nie przestałem. Nie umiałbym. Czasem umiałem się obudzić z przekonaniem, że już cię nie potrzebuję, ale to wszystko.<em>_  
>- Twoja definicja miłości musi być doprawdy dziwna. A teraz wyjdź, proszę, zanim stracę resztki cierpliwości.<em>_  
>Posłuchał mnie. W samotności dokończyłem pakowanie. Parę razy kopnąłem w łóżko, zanim w końcu położyłem się na nim w pełnym ubraniu i bezskutecznie czekałem na sen.<em>_  
>To był ten rodzaj złości, który nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie żadnego sensownego ujścia. Mogłem wpaść w szał, mogłem zdemolować sypialnię lub walić głową w ścianę, a i tak czułbym to samo. Leżałem więc w ciemności, pragnąc już tylko łez, które jednak nie chciały spaść.<em>_  
>Kiedy Blaine powiedział, że zamierza wrócić na stałe, nie przewidziałem, że daję mu tym samym możliwość wywołania u mnie takiego właśnie stanu. Spodziewałem się jego zdrady, wyczekiwałem, aż coś zacznie się psuć, i chyba przez te przypuszczenia sądziłem, że jestem ponad tym. Świadomość, że jednak nie, bolała najbardziej.<em>_  
>Pomyślałem, że Blaine'owe tabletki nasenne pomogłyby mi się uspokoić i w końcu zasnąć. Nie było ich jednak na szafce obok łóżka. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że mnie to nie zaalarmowało. Szybko wstałem i wróciłem do salonu.<em>_  
>Światło nadal się paliło, a Blaine leżał na kanapie. Podniósł się i usiadł, kiedy zobaczył, że przyszedłem.<em>_  
>- Masz coś na sen? Tabletki?<em>_  
>- Nie, nie używam ich już – odparł, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Oczy miał zasnute łzami. Wytarł je pospiesznie wierzchem dłoni. – Też nie mogę spać.<em>_  
>Podszedłem powoli i usiadłem na kanapie, w pewnej odległości od niego. Przesunął się nieznacznie w moją stronę. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, już otwierał usta, kiedy mu przerwałem.<em>_  
>- Proszę, nie. Nie mów nic. Nie chcę tego słuchać.<em>_  
>Minęło dobre kilkanaście minut. Siedzieliśmy, on patrząc na mnie, a ja przed siebie. Złość nie chciała wyparować; Blaine z pewnością jej tego nie ułatwiał. Nachylił się ku mnie i spróbował pocałować, lecz odwróciłem głowę. Kolejne minuty ciszy.<em>_  
>- Chodź tutaj – odezwał się w końcu i objął mnie delikatnie. Pozwoliłem mu. – Położymy się po prostu, dobrze?<em>_  
>Jego dotyk mnie niemal parzył, jednak zgodziłem się w milczeniu. Poczułem pierwsze, gorące łzy spływające z moich oczu. Blaine otarł je kciukiem.<em>_  
>- Nie chcę cię wciąż ranić – wyszeptał, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu.<em>_  
>I leżeliśmy tak, na zbyt wąskiej kanapie i przy wciąż włączonym świetle, niewygodnie w siebie wtuleni, ja wkurzony, a on zrozpaczony, aż w końcu, wyczerpany własną złością, zasnąłem, i on chyba też.<em>

Przez resztę czasu, jaki spędziłem w Londynie, już nie zadzwonił.  
>Po Fashion Weeku, którym emocjonowałem się dużo mniej, niż mógłbym się spodziewać, nie robiłem właściwie nic konkretnego. Już więcej nie imprezowałem. W wolnym czasie włóczyłem się londyńskimi ulicami, zwiedzając kilka obowiązkowych pozycji, wieczorami zaś próbowałem napisać cokolwiek do pracy.<br>Ponadto nabrałem zwyczaju przyglądania się nocnemu niebu. Uspokajało mnie to i wprowadzało w dość melancholijny nastrój.  
>Zastanawiałem się też, co zamierzam zrobić po powrocie w sprawie Blaine'a.<br>Nie licząc tego ostatniego wieczoru, przed wyjazdem układało nam się stosunkowo dobrze. Nadal nie rozmawialiśmy o uczuciach, jednak nie było między nami napiętej atmosfery. Większość czasu spędzał w mieszkaniu i to tam zaczął komponować utwory do swojego planowanego albumu. Często prosił, bym coś zaśpiewał, z nim albo solo, co chętnie robiłem. Zaczął mnie nawet namawiać na nagranie duetu, który mógłby się znaleźć na jego płycie. Właściwie to raz poruszyliśmy kwestię uczuć – kiedy wyznał, że za bardzo się boi, że mnie zarazi, by się ze mną kochać.  
>Było to, zdaje się, dwa dni przed moim wyjazdem i, nieco paradoksalnie, zbliżyło nas do siebie. Kiedy po prostu leżeliśmy przy sobie, jedynie się przytulając, poprzestając na wymianie łagodnych pocałunków, na myśl przychodziły początki naszego związku. Wspomnienia z czasów, gdy mieliśmy po kilkanaście lat, budziły emocje, o których myślałem, że dawno wygasły. Uśmiech Blaine'a i jego wpatrzone we mnie oczy upewniały mnie, że on czuje to samo. Wiedziałem, że zaufanie, jakim go na powrót obdarzyłem, nadal było irracjonalne i wcale nie przeszkadzało mi w dalszym powątpiewaniu co do trwałości takiego stanu rzeczy. Jednak odczuwałem satysfakcję z tej ustabilizowanej sytuacji, z jego zaangażowania, z jego pogodnego nastawienia.<br>Chciałem wierzyć, że z Londynu powrócę właśnie do tego. Jednak czułem, że zaprzepaściłem wszelką po temu szansę wraz z wyjazdem. Pomimo całej mojej złości, pomimo tego, że wcale nie widziałem możliwości kolejnego wybaczenia Blaine'owi, smuciło mnie przeczucie, że tracę go z każdym dniem spędzonym osobno. Jakbym tym wyjazdem oddawał go dobrowolnie Keithowi. A na to chyba wciąż nie byłem gotowy.  
>Po jedenastu dniach w Londynie zacząłem tęsknić.<p>

_Gdy się obudziłem, on jeszcze spał.__  
>Pobudka w jego obecności nadal była czymś, do czego nie zdążyłem się na powrót przyzwyczaić, dlatego zajęło mi parę minut, zanim przypomniałem sobie sytuację, w jakiej zasypialiśmy. Następnie z umiarkowaną delikatnością wyplątałem się z jego ramion. Wstałem i przez kolejne parę sekund próbowałem go nienawidzić, jednak trudne to było, jego niewinna twarz, jego lekko zapuchnięte powieki, aż w końcu dałem sobie spokój i poszedłem do łazienki.<em>_  
>Nie odzywałem się do Blaine'a przez cały ranek. Kiedy tuż przed wyjściem obserwowałem, jak bawi się ze swoim synem, nie pierwszy raz przyszło mi na myśl, że on sam czasem przypomina duże dziecko. Bezmyślne zachowania i oderwane od rzeczywistości oczekiwania co do ich rezultatów. Cholerny Piotruś Pan, któremu aż trudno było cokolwiek zarzucić, gdy przybierał ten zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.<em>_  
>Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy to nie jedynie maska. Bo kiedy indziej to wrażenie znikało, bardzo często widziałem w Blainie kogoś, kto jest aż zbyt świadomy swoich działań.<em>_  
>Ciężko mi było odejść bez pożegnania, więc zatrzymałem się przy drzwiach, do których mnie w milczeniu odprowadzał. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, lecz nie mogłem niczego wyczytać z jego spojrzenia. Nie zamierzałem się odzywać. W końcu zrobił to Blaine.<em>_  
>- Nie zostawiaj mnie. – Jego głos był spokojny, już nie desperacko rozpaczliwy, nie ostrożnie cichy.<em>_  
>- Zostawię ci Tommy'ego. I tak nigdy nie był mój.<em>_  
>- Wiesz, że to nie prawda.<em>_  
>- Nie, nie był. Tak samo jak ty.<em>_  
>Tutaj już nie zaprzeczył.<em>

Wróciłem, a Blaine'a nie było.  
>Nie tylko nie było go w mieszkaniu, ale też nie mogłem się z nim skontaktować. Znowu nie odbierał.<br>Pierwsze kroki skierowałem do Emily. Poinformowała mnie, że zostawił u niej Tommy'ego, jednak jego samego nie widziała już od jakiegoś czasu. Z trudem powstrzymałem się od wyrażenia oburzenia, że zupełnie się tym faktem nie przejęła. Pod wpływem ogarniającego mnie niepokoju przyszło mi nawet na myśl, że Blaine miał co do niej rację i rzeczywiście tylko czekała na okazję, by zatrzymać u siebie syna. Bardzo niezręczne „Czy mogę go z powrotem?" i sama konieczność zadania przeze mnie tego pytania sprawiły, że przez moment jej nienawidziłem.  
>Nie zastałem Blaine'a również u Puckermana, który ostatni raz widział go te jedenaście dni przed moim wyjazdem. Byłem już niemalże przekonany, że jest u Keitha, jednak potrzebowałem się upewnić. Tak jak i ja, Puck nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Keith mieszka, ale przypomniał sobie, że pożyczył kiedyś Blaine'owi komórkę, by do niego zadzwonił. Trochę potrwało, zanim znalazł odpowiedni numer, lecz i tak nikt nie odebrał połączenia.<br>Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach przyszedł esemes od tego samego numeru: „Blaine pragnie poinformować, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Absolutnie w porządku i bez powodów do zmartwień. Tak twierdzi. Nie zapomniał o powrocie Kurta i zamierza się z nim spotkać. Jeszcze dziś."  
>Nadawca tej wiadomości mylił się, jeżeli sądził, że może mi ona przynieść ulgę. I to wszystko, jeśli chodzi o mój komentarz do niej.<br>Wróciłem z Tommym do mieszkania i położyłem się w sypialni, chyba czekając na Blaine'a, choć może po prostu patrząc w sufit, bez żadnego zniecierpliwienia, jedynie z rosnącą rezygnacją.

Od czasu mojego powrotu wszystko toczyło się nienaturalnie szybko. Kiedy teraz myślę o tym okresie, wydaje mi się on zaledwie ułamkami sekundy, z niektórymi tylko dziwnie przedłużonymi momentami, uchwyconymi jakby pojedyncze udane kadry w filmie o bardzo kiepskiej jakości obrazu.  
>Najpierw moment, w którym Blaine w końcu przyszedł do mieszkania.<br>Nie miałem siły, by na niego nakrzyczeć czy choćby łagodnie wyrazić niezadowolenie. Nadal byłem zły, że zostawił Tommy'ego, chociaż obiecał, że będzie się nim opiekował, ale wyszedłem z założenia, że to w sumie jego sprawa.  
>- Nie jesteśmy już razem, prawda? – odezwałem się, nie wstając z łóżka, kiedy wszedł do sypialni. Mój głos był cichy i właściwie pozbawiony wyrazu. Nie pytałem się go o zdanie. Sprawdzałem jedynie, w jakim stopniu zgadzają się nasze postrzegania sytuacji. Nie miałem się jednak tego dowiedzieć.<br>Blaine był dziwnie zdystansowany, bardziej niż zwykle. Miał przy tym poirytowany wyraz twarzy, jakby każde moje słowo lub ruch sprawiały, że zwalczał w sobie nagłe wytrącenie z równowagi.  
>Uparcie milczał.<br>Kolejne dni okazały się dla mnie trudne do przetrwania. Blaine był wobec mnie niesamowicie wrogi. Zjawiał się w mieszkaniu nagle, bez konkretnej przyczyny. Chciałem z nim zwyczajnie porozmawiać, ustalić w końcu cokolwiek w sprawie naszego rozstania, lecz on wywoływał awantury o najdrobniejsze sprawy. Szybko przestałem reagować na te oczywiste prowokacje, jednak nadal bolały. Blaine znał wszystkie moje słabe punkty i nie wahał się w nie uderzać. Jakby jego zachowanie przed moim wyjazdem było jakimiś szczątkami tej dawnej miłości, pozostałościami, których należało się pozbyć, zmieść jak zbyt długo zalegający pod dywanem kurz.  
>Toteż zamierzałem spokojnie poczekać, aż zmiecie wszystko.<br>Moje postanowienia jednak po raz kolejny nie spotkały się z rzeczywistością. Nie zniosłem trzeciego dnia takiego traktowania. Kiedy Blaine zaczął mnie oskarżać o żałosność, zarzucać mi słabość, którą okazałem, nie będąc w stanie wcześniej z nim zerwać, nie wytrzymałem i zrobiłem coś raczej głupiego.  
>Złapałem go za nadgarstki i całym ciałem przycisnąłem do ściany w salonie. Zanim zdążył zareagować, zacząłem go całować, by zaraz z premedytacją ugryźć jego dolną wargę. Do krwi. Odepchnął mnie gwałtownie, aż się zatoczyłem.<br>Nie jestem dumny z tego zachowania, jednak zadziałało. Blaine przestał.  
>- Nie musimy być od razu przyjaciółmi, ale moglibyśmy przynajmniej porozmawiać jak normalni ludzie – powiedziałem później, gdy usiedliśmy na spokojnie przy stole.<br>- Dobrze, więc co... co zamierzasz? – spytał, nieco nerwowo gładząc dłońmi włosy.  
>- Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.<br>- Możesz tu zostać – zapewnił mnie. – Ja się stąd wyniosę. Mogę już nigdy nie wracać. Możesz tu zostać na razie albo na stałe, jak długo chcesz. Możesz tu zostać z Tommym. Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.  
>- Zastanowię się.<br>- Nie spiesz się.  
>- A tymczasem... Przychodź, kiedy chcesz. Tylko przestań być taki nieprzyjemny, jeśli mogę cię prosić.<br>Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch tygodni.

Zaczął nagrywać swój album, jednak nie spieszył się z wyznaczonymi terminami. Jakby z góry wiedział, że i tak go nie skończy.  
>Ja natomiast zacząłem chodzić na kurs rysunku. Trzy godziny dziennie. Z zaskoczeniem przyjąłem, jak pozytywny wpływ miało to na moje samopoczucie. Szło mi dość beznadziejnie, jednak odnosiłem silne wrażenie, że mogę być w tym niezły, jeśli tylko dostatecznie się postaram.<br>I oto znów byłem na progu uwierzenia, że zostaniemy razem na zawsze, chociaż niekoniecznie jako para. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczułem się chyba szczęśliwy. Zachowanie Blaine'a już mnie nie dręczyło. Może nie było to szczęście, lecz jakiś spokój ducha; nie oczekiwałem niczego po Blainie, jednak sama jego obecność miała w sobie coś, czego wciąż, zdaje się, potrzebowałem. Niekiedy pozwalałem mu się pocałować.  
>Nie umiałem stwierdzić, czy moja miłość do niego powoli zanika, czy wręcz odwrotnie – staje się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Potrafiłem się uśmiechnąć, nieco tylko melancholijnie, gdy wychodził z mieszkania i obserwowałem go idącego ulicą, z gitarą na ramieniu, o wyrazie twarzy, jakby zastanawiał się nad tysiącem spraw naraz.<br>Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że Blaine'a martwiła, przynajmniej częściowo, taka sytuacja między nami. Może uważał, że powinienem go opuścić na zawsze. „Chyba wciąż nie potrafimy z siebie zrezygnować", stwierdził raz. Dodał, że to nie ma sensu. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem. Mimo że nasze relacje zdawały się być coraz lepsze, coraz bardziej przyjacielskie, to nadal przepełnione były dystansem, tym razem bardziej z mojej strony; jakoś nie czułem potrzeby zmniejszania go.  
>(Raz jeszcze się kochaliśmy. Potem płakał. Odwrócił się ode mnie i wyznał, że nie zdradził mnie od czasu naszego rozstania przed Londynem. Nagle mu się zebrało na wierność, szkoda, że nic już raczej nie mogła ona zmienić.)<br>Chyba nadal nie chciałem podejmować ostatecznych decyzji, lecz nie czułem się z tym źle, nie była to ta dawna bezsilność. Możliwe, że i ona by do mnie po jakimś czasie wróciła, a może jednak coś zmobilizowałoby mnie w końcu do działania. A może poczułbym, że taki układ odpowiada mi najbardziej i nie chciałbym niczego zmieniać. Blaine nie dał mi szansy przekonania się o tym.  
>Przyszedł inny niż zwykle. Czy był obojętny, czy przestraszony, trudno mi stwierdzić.<br>Pierwsza różnica polegała na tym, że zadzwonił do drzwi, zamiast jak zazwyczaj użyć klucza. Stał przez dłuższy moment w progu, a gdy zapytałem, czy przyszedł po coś konkretnego, poprosił o szklankę wody. Wydało mi się to dziwne, ale bez słowa udałem się do kuchni. Dołączył do mnie z nieznacznym opóźnieniem.  
>- Pójdziemy jutro razem na przedstawienie Rachel? – spytałem, próbując rozpocząć jakąś prostą rozmowę. W roztargnieniu pokiwał głową. Już kilka razy przypominałem mu o tym, że Rachel zdobyła w końcu główną rolę i musimy zobaczyć jej występ.<br>Podałem mu wodę. Przez moment obserwowałem jego wargi przytknięte do brzegu chłodnego szkła. Obustronna cisza przedłużała się. Jej przerwanie przez Blaine'a było w moim odczuciu bardzo nagłe.  
>- Przepraszam – powiedział, odstawiając szklankę na blat.<br>- Za co?  
>- Wiesz.<br>Mógł przepraszać za wiele rzeczy, począwszy od najbłahszych głupstw. Skończywszy na nieco mniej błahych sprawach. Tych odległych i tych bardziej aktualnych. Więc nie, nie wiedziałem, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Może wszystko, a może prawie nic.  
>Nie sprzeczałem się jednak. Jego oczy, mimo że jakieś chłodne czy raczej dziwnie odległe, wyrażały jedynie szczerość. Przepraszał mnie, wcale nie prosząc o wybaczenie czegokolwiek, nie chcąc niczego w zamian. A co tkwiło w tym tonie głosu? Zrezygnowanie? Nie wiem, może to też była tylko szczerość. Może doszedł do wniosku, że nic innego mu nie pozostało.<br>- Musisz żałować, że mnie w ogóle poznałeś – dodał po jakimś czasie, a mnie zdziwiła pewność w jego głosie.  
>- Nie – odparłem zaskoczony. – Tego nigdy bym nie mógł żałować.<br>Jeszcze jakiś czas stał, po prostu na mnie patrząc. Na ustach miał coś jakby zabłąkany półuśmiech. Podszedł do mnie powoli i delikatnie umiejscowił dłoń na moim policzku. Zamknąłem oczy, spodziewając się pocałunku. Poczułem jednak tylko lekkie muśnięcie tuż przy lewym kąciku warg.  
>Uniosłem powieki, by odnaleźć uciekające usta, ale Blaine już się wycofał, zabierając dłoń od mojej twarzy.<br>Kiedy zamykałem za nim drzwi, nadal czułem dotyk jego opuszek na swoim policzku, jakby zostawił na nim ślad; nie zimny jak jego palce, lecz jakiś gorący, piekący, długotrwały.  
>To był właśnie ostatni raz, gdy odchodził w innym kierunku.<br>Później wiele razy wracałem do tej sytuacji, odtwarzając po kolei każdy moment i zastanawiając się, czy miałem szansę zrobienia czegoś inaczej. Teraz myślę, że wszystko skończyłoby się tak samo, wcześniej czy później. Zadręczanie się nierealnymi przypuszczeniami nie ma sensu.  
>Odszedł, a ja nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wchodzimy w ostatni już rozdział tej historii.<p> 


	9. IX

[od autorki: Czytelniku! Wrzuciłam dwa rozdziały naraz, więc mam nadzieję, że jeśli śledziłeś ten ff, nie ominąłeś niechcący przedostatniego rozdziału. Czytelniku, który przeczytał poprzedni rozdział - przepraszam za durne wtrącenie, które prawdopodobnie wpłynie negatywnie na odbiór tekstu! :)]

* * *

><p>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>I'm beginning to see the light<p>

_Nie liczy się to, że mamy marne szanse na zwycięstwo z New Directions. Nie liczy się to, że mogliśmy wybrać jednak inną piosenkę._

Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>But I think I'll be alright

_Patrzę mu w oczy. Zagłębiam się w to bursztynowe ciepło emanujące z jego tęczówek. Nie potrzebuję nic więcej. Blask jego oczu w świetle reflektorów, ta więź pomiędzy nami; czuję na sobie jego promienny uśmiech, w uszach jego głos.__  
>I potem wszystko gaśnie.<em>_  
>Nagle wszystko gaśnie, a ja mam ochotę krzyczeć.<em>

Z tych nieprzeniknionych ciemności zbudziłem się z paraliżem przysennym. Nie mogąc się ruszyć i czując ciężar na klatce piersiowej, przez parę krótkich sekund byłem pewny, że się uduszę. Zaczerpnąłem kilka gwałtownych wdechów i przekręciłem się w końcu na drugi bok, żałując, że nie ujrzałem przed sobą oczu ze snu.  
>Otarłem spływającą po moim nosie pojedynczą łzę, skutek głównie tej fałszywej, lecz wciąż przerażającej, kilkusekundowej walki o życie, ale również tęsknoty do przeszłości z mojego snu. <em>Gdzie to wszystko zniknęło<em>, przemknęło mi przez głowę i pozwoliłem sobie na chwilowe zatracenie się we wspomnieniach.  
>Zaraz jednak wstałem.<br>Było niewiele po piątej rano. Zaczynało świtać. Zza uchylonego okna dochodziły ciche odgłosy ptaków.  
>Moja komórka zawibrowała kilka razy, zwracając uwagę na nieodebrane połączenie. Sięgnąłem po nią, by stwierdzić, że dzwonił do mnie nie kto inny niż Blaine. Na próżno próbowałem oddzwonić.<br>Upewniłem się, że Tommy jeszcze śpi. Otworzywszy laptopa, sprawdziłem pocztę. Dopisałem końcówkę artykułu, który za parę godzin miał zostać wysłany Michaelowi. Przejrzałem czasopismo leżące przy łóżku. Jeszcze raz próbowałem zadzwonić dla Blaine'a.  
>Dopiero gdy już ubrany wychodziłem z łazienki, usłyszałem ponowne wibracje swojej komórki. Odebrałem, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni.<br>- Tak, Blaine?  
>Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu był to Puck. Mówił bardzo dużo i bardzo szybko. Nie słuchałem go jednak.<br>Wystarczyły pierwsze trzy słowa.  
>Nagle wszystko gaśnie, a ja mam ochotę krzyczeć.<p>

*  
>Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam wiele z tamtego dnia. Nie pamiętam, jak znalazłem się przed domem Pucka i nie pamiętam, czy wówczas płakałem. Wszystko było dziwnie odrealnione i chciałem się tylko nagle obudzić.<br>Pamiętam poranne słońce, atakujące nachalnie moje źrenice. Piękną, wręcz ironiczną pogodę. Pamiętam też migoczące przez moment światła, nie wiem, pogotowia czy policji. Pamiętam Puckermana otwierającego mi drzwi i to, że mnie złapał, gdy potknąłem się o próg przy wchodzeniu do środka.  
>Co jeszcze pamiętam?<br>Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, Blaine'a już zabierali, i to chyba dobrze, bo nie wiem, czy miałbym siłę na niego spojrzeć.  
>Puck znalazł go z zaciśniętym na szyi paskiem do gitary z regulowaną długością. Powiesił się na metalowym karniszu, który okazał się wystarczająco wytrzymały, by tym razem próba zakończyła się smutnym sukcesem.<br>(Późniejsze śledztwo nie trwało długo i nie wykazało niczego nowego; przyczyna śmierci została dość lakonicznie określona jako „uduszenie w wyniku zacisku wokół szyi. Samobójstwo." Wszelkie pytania, jakie nasuwały się każdemu z nas, pozostały bez odpowiedzi.)  
>Nie zostawił listu pożegnalnego.<br>Bardzo chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że byłem ostatnią osobą, która widziała go żywego, ale niestety nie - chociaż może to i lepiej. Z tego co mi wiadomo, zająłem miejsce trzecie od końca (jednak to mnie przypadł zaszczyt ostatniego telefonu - niestety nieodebranego).  
>Następna scena w mojej pamięci to moment, w którym Puck radzi mi usiąść na kanapie przy okrągłym stoliku w salonie. Musiałem być dość roztrzęsiony. Nalał mi whiskey, a szklanka w moim ręku wydawała mi się nienaturalnie ciężka. Puck znów się odezwał.<br>- Kurt, skup mi się na moment. Z kim zostawiłeś Tommy'ego?  
>- ...Cholera. Muszę wracać.<br>- Nie, nie, siedź, nie wstawaj. Daj swój telefon, zadzwonię do Emily.  
>Podałem mu więc telefon, wiedząc, że Emily jak zwykle będzie miała czas.<br>Nie miałem ochoty zostawać dłużej u Pucka, ale jednocześnie nie miałem siły gdziekolwiek pójść. Po prostu siedziałem, nie mówiąc nic. Minęły nie więcej niż dwie godziny, zanim przy stole pojawili się Rachel i Finn. Unikałem ich wzroku, zastanawiając się, po co właściwie przyszli. Zwłaszcza Rachel, która tego wieczoru miała przedstawienie. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym Puck po nich zadzwonił i nie byłem zachwycony ich obecnością, ale oparłem się o ramię mojego brata, kiedy usiadł obok mnie.  
>Skąd tu się wzięła Quinn Fabray? Nie powinna być w Los Angeles? I dlaczego poczułem wilgoć na dłoni, kiedy dotknąłem twarzy? Nie przypominałem sobie, żebym płakał.<br>Już dużo później doszedłem do wniosku, że Blaine chyba celowo wybrał moment, w którym każdy z nich był na miejscu. Jakby chciał zorganizować przedstawienie dla nas wszystkich. Albo upewnić się, że nie będę wówczas sam.  
>Przyszło mi do głowy, że Rachel musi być na Blaine'a wściekła.<br>Puck rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyłem, że korzysta z mojej komórki. Rozłączając się, zauważył moje pytające spojrzenie.  
>- Michael dzwonił – wyjaśnił szybko, a ja przypomniałem sobie o artykule, który miałem dziś rano wysłać. – Chyba zamierza tu przyjechać.<br>Możliwe, że zapytałem się „Po co?", ale możliwe, że tylko westchnąłem.

Michael przyszedł niepotrzebnie. Wstałem powoli na jego widok. Wymamrotał ciche, spokojne i bezsensowne „W porządku?", ale zadane bez zakłopotania, po czym delikatnie mnie objął, na krótko, i chyba już więcej nic nie mówił.  
>Jedyne zdarzenie, które dokładnie zapamiętałem z tamtego dnia, to spotkanie z Keithem.<br>Nie mogąc dłużej znieść atmosfery panującej przy stole, wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Musiał być tam już od jakiegoś czasu, ja jednak zauważyłem go dopiero po paru minutach. Stał na chodniku przed domem, paląc papierosa i obracając się co chwila nerwowo, jakby nie był pewny, czy wolno mu się tu zjawiać. Podszedłem do niego, ale odezwać się już nie zdołałem. Unikał mojego wzroku w sposób, który bardzo przypominał mi Blaine'a. Oparł się o murek, a ja po prostu przy nim stałem, przyglądając mu się nieco bezmyślnie.  
>Keith był bardzo blady. Jasnobrązowe włosy przysłaniały mu oczy, jednak nie umknęło mi, że są one silnie podkrążone.<br>Dostrzegłem pojedyncze piegi na jego nosie.  
>Poniżej przyciskany do ust cienki papieros, filtr gnieciony w zbyt mocnym uścisku palców.<br>Dłonie całe w czerwono-pomarańczowych plamach.  
>- Malowałem - wyjaśnił, dostrzegłszy moje spojrzenie. - Był u mnie wieczorem. Kłóciliśmy się, nie wiem zresztą o co, jakby tylko po to przyszedł. Nie mogłem potem zasnąć, więc malowałem.<br>Głos miał zadziwiająco opanowany, pozbawiony emocji, kontrastujący z jego lekko drżącymi dłońmi.  
>Wolną ręką potarł o skroń.<br>- Nad ranem nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem dzwonić. W końcu odebrał Noah. Od niego się dowiedziałem.  
>Kiedy podniósł głowię, zmieniłem zdanie - jego unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego różniło się od Blaine'owego. Patrzył na mnie, ale jakby przeze mnie, jakby zawsze opierał się spojrzeniu rozmówcy w oczy. Wiedziałem, że jest ode mnie odrobinę starszy (nie więcej niż jakieś trzy lata), ale odnosiłem wrażenie, jakby miał w sobie coś bardzo młodzieńczego, czy raczej - niedojrzałego.<br>Mogłem obwinić go o wiele spraw, mogłem na niego nawrzeszczeć, jednak równie dobrze mogłem tego nie robić, i tylko oparłem się obok niego o ten sam murek, czując, jak mało siły mam na to wszystko.  
>Nagle przypomniałem sobie coś ważnego.<br>- Wiesz, że był... Blaine. Miał...  
>- HIV - dokończył za mnie. - Wiem.<br>- Więc jednak... jednak powiedział ci.  
>- Nie. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak już od jakiegoś czasu. W końcu przeszukałem jego kurtkę.<br>Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że Blaine celowo zostawił kartkę z wynikami w kieszeni kurtki, przewidując, że Keith je znajdzie, a nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć mu o nich samemu.  
>- A... Ty jesteś zdrowy? Prawda? - Nie miałem siły na to pytanie - to nawet nie była moja sprawa - ale bladość jego twarzy i ogólny dość chorobliwy wygląd sprawiały, że musiałem się dowiedzieć.<br>- Tak. Nie zaraził mnie.  
>Staliśmy przy sobie jeszcze przez jakiś czas w zupełnym milczeniu. Obserwowałem, jak odpala drugiego papierosa od poprzedniego. Wyciągnął ku mnie paczkę, pokręciłem głową w odmowie. W tym momencie zacisnął gwałtownie powieki i wierzchem dłoni potarł o czoło, jakby nagle rozbolała go głowa. Co zresztą mogło być prawdą, jako że chwilę potem wyjął z kieszeni pomarańczowe pudełko na tabletki i połknął chyba dwie naraz. Przez kilka następnych krótkich sekund przyglądał mi się zza dymu, szybko się nad czymś zastanawiał.<br>- To chyba coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć. Blaine był w szpitalu, kiedy ciebie nie było. Przedawkował moje tabletki przeciwbólowe. Jednak dość szybko wyszedł.  
>Blaine oczywiście nie powiedział mu o swoim wcześniejszym incydencie ze środkami nasennymi. Może gdybyśmy wcześniej się ze sobą poznali. Może gdyby Keith wcześniej wiedział, może gdybym ja się dowiedział... Może, może.<br>- Byłem wtedy z nim – ciągnął Keith. - W innym pokoju. To było takie nieudolne, że po prostu nie uwierzyłem, że naprawdę chciał się zabić. Zwłaszcza że niedługo go wypuścili. Nie puściliby go, gdyby nie stwierdzili, że wszystko z nim w porządku, prawda?  
>Pomyślałem, że nie pamiętam ostatniego razu, kiedy z Blainem było wszystko w porządku i że powinienem był w jakiś sposób temu zaradzić, zamiast po prostu przyglądać się z dystansu.<br>- To nie twoja wina – odpowiedziałem w końcu. – Zrobiłby to tak czy inaczej, w końcu by zrobił.  
>Istniała jeszcze jakaś część mnie, która chciała, by Keith cierpiał i obwiniał się, ale nie buntowała się na moje słowa, na tyle była słaba.<br>Staliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas w milczeniu. W końcu to ja pierwszy odsunąłem się od murku i powoli skierowałem się z powrotem w stronę domu. Po drodze wpadłem na Michaela i pokręciłem lekko głową na znak, że nie chcę go zatrzymywać. Wchodząc do środka, kątem oka dostrzegłem jeszcze, jak podchodzi do Keitha i coś do niego mówi. Mimo całego chaosu panującego wewnątrz mojej głowy, nie umknął mi uwadze fakt, że Michael jest nim zainteresowany. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wymienili się swoimi numerami.  
>Ich późniejszy związek był bardzo burzliwy. Schodzili się i rozchodzili większą ilość razy, niż byłbym w stanie zliczyć, by po mniej więcej dwóch latach wziąć ślub w ciepły, czerwcowy dzień. Czasem zastanawiałem się, jak dużą rolę w ich licznych rozstaniach grał Blaine, ale zdecydowałem, że wolę nie wiedzieć.<br>Keith to specyficzna osoba. Początkowo był powodem rozluźnienia się mojego kontaktu z Michaelem, bezskutecznie czekałem na ich szybki rozwód. W końcu jednak przekonałem się, że jak najbardziej jestem w stanie tolerować tego człowieka, mimo że raczej nigdy nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.  
>Myślę, że obwiniamy się nawzajem o wiele rzeczy, ale nie powiemy tego głośno. Gdy pierwszy raz zostałem z nim sam na sam w mieszkaniu Michaela, ni stąd ni zowąd zaczęliśmy prowadzić dość długą rozmowę o Blainie. Bardzo się rozumieliśmy. Później nawet razem pracowaliśmy nad skompletowaniem nieukończonego albumu Blaine'a.<br>Nigdy nie przeprosił mnie za sukcesywne niszczenie mojego związku. Chyba nie wydawało mu się, że jest mi to winien.  
>Podobno Blaine powiedział mu kiedyś, że Keith czasem przypomina mnie, ja natomiast nigdy nie przypominam Keitha.<br>Dał mi jeden ze swoich szkiców. Blaine uśmiecha się na nim ciepłym, szczerym uśmiechem, a jego oczy wyrażają beztroską lekkość. Skłamałbym, gdybym stwierdził, że nie budzi to we mnie odrobiny zazdrości. Rysunek bowiem pochodzi z jednego z tych okresów, w których Blaine niechętnie się do mnie odzywał, a ja nie byłem w stanie wywołać na jego twarzy choć minimalnie podobnego wyrazu. Uświadomienie sobie, że ktoś inny potrafił, mimo wszystko zabolało.

Nie pamiętam, ile czasu jeszcze spędziliśmy w domu Pucka. Właściwie mogło to być całkiem krótko.  
>Poszedłem na chwilę na górę, do pokoju, w którym nie tak dawno rozmawiałem z Blainem o tym, że chce do mnie wrócić. Starałem się nie patrzeć w stronę okna. Za to na materacu przy ścianie zauważyłem czasopismo otwarte na moim artykule sprzed paru tygodni. Obok leżał laptop, zamknięty, ale z wysuniętym napędem CD, z płytą, w której rozpoznałem nagranie z naszego występu z zawodów chórów. Na stołku przy keyboardzie stała zaś wypełniona po brzegi popielniczka. Jeszcze przez moment się rozglądałem, upewniając się, czy rzeczywiście nie zostawił żadnego listu.<br>Wróciłem na dół. Usiadłem znów przy tym stole, obok Finna, który obejmował wtuloną w niego Rachel, przy niej Quinn opierająca się na ramieniu Pucka, i tym razem było w tym wszystkim coś uspokajającego – może miało na to wpływ ich milczenie, a może moje powolne kończenie whiskey (chyba wciąż tej samej szklanki?).  
>A potem już tylko powrót do domu.<p>

Mimo że droga powrotna od Pucka zajęłaby mi nie więcej niż kilkanaście minut, do mieszkania odwoził mnie Finn. To był właściwie pomysł Michaela, który zaoferował, że pożyczy samochód, którym sam wcześniej przyjechał. Nie sprzeciwiałem się. Taka forma transportu umożliwiła mi otępiałe patrzenie się przed siebie i nie przejmowanie się tym, w jaki sposób stawiać każdy kolejny krok.  
>Jechaliśmy wolno. Mogliśmy być na miejscu dużo szybciej, jednak nie przeszkadzało mi (a nawet odpowiadało) to leniwe tempo.<br>Finn w końcu przerwał ciszę. Cała rozmowa wydała mi się bardzo nienaturalna, ale ona również zupełnie mi nie przeszkadzała.  
>- Michael mówił, że nie musisz mu przesyłać jakiejś pracy. Miałeś mu coś dziś wysłać.<br>- Och, nie, wyślę. Już dokończyłem artykuł. Wyślę jeszcze dzisiaj.  
>- Mówił też, że możesz sobie zrobić przerwę, jeśli potrzebujesz.<br>- W porządku.  
>- Wracasz ze mną do domu?<br>- Ohio?  
>- Pewnie tam odbędzie się pogrzeb.<br>- Chyba wrócę. To dobry pomysł. Może odwiedzę jego rodziców. Chyba już najwyższy czas, żeby poznali wnuka.  
>- A właśnie, Puck ci nie mówił, ale Emily chce ci przekazać w końcu prawa rodzicielskie.<br>- Och. Miło z jej strony. – Po jakimś czasie: - Przypomnij mi, o której jest ta sztuka Rachel?  
>Nie pamiętam, co odpowiedział. Nie poszedłem tamtego dnia na jej przedstawienie, chociaż gdy Finn zapytał mnie, czy na pewno chcę iść, odpowiedziałem, że jasne.<br>- Jesteśmy - uslyszałem znów Finna, kiedy dotarliśmy w końcu na miejsce.  
>Ociągałem się z wysiadaniem. Otwierając drzwi samochodu, uśmiechnąłem się do Finna, w zapewnieniu, że znoszę tę sytuację na tyle dobrze, na ile to możliwe, a jednak coś mu jeszcze kazało zapytać:<br>- Trzymasz się?  
>Kiwnąłem głową, nie mając już siły mówić. Tak. Zamknąłem drzwi i machnąłem mu na pożegnanie.<br>Łatwo byłoby się rozpłakać tuż po wejściu do mieszkania, opierając się plecami o drzwi i słysząc jeszcze odjeżdżający samochód, jednak tego nie zrobiłem. Łzy nie nadeszły.  
>Starym zwyczajem pochodziłem chwilę po mieszkaniu, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co ze sobą zrobić.<br>Tęsknota czy nawet rozpacz miała napłynąć właściwie dużo, dużo później. Ale już na ten moment wiedziałem, że dam sobie radę, i wiem, że Blaine też wiedział, że sobie poradzę, przez co byłem, nieco irracjonalnie, trochę na niego zły.  
>I dopiero potem, znów błądząc bezmyślnie, wróciłem do przedpokoju i wtedy zauważyłem - kawałek kartki wystawał z kieszeni mojego płaszcza. Choć brakowało mi jeszcze pewności, skojarzyłem to od razu z Blainem - przekonany, że poprzedniego dnia kieszenie były puste, wywnioskowałem, że to on podrzucił tę kartkę, kiedy złożył mi krótką wizytę.<br>Spodziewałem się jakiegoś listu, chociaż kilku zdań, niestety Blaine po raz kolejny zawiódł moje oczekiwania. Na niewielkim, niechlujnie oderwanym kawałku papieru widniało jedno tylko słowo: _courage_.  
>Jeśli Blaine myślał, że przyniesie mi to otuchę albo ulgę, mylił się. Mimo to uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, dość kwaśno. Znalazłem się przecież w sytuacji, na którą nie miałem odwagi przez lata. Na brak Blaine'a w moim życiu nigdy nie byłem gotowy.<br>Domyślałem się, że jego plan zakładał, że założę ten płaszcz zaraz po rozmowie z Puckiem i w drodze znajdę ten liścik. Ale było tak wiele rzeczy, których Blaine nie przewidział - których o mnie nie wiedział i już się nie dowie.  
>Nie przewidział, że w tamtej chwili nie sięgnę po mój płaszcz Marca Jacobsa, jak to miałem w zwyczaju, gdy coś mnie wytrącało z równowagi - poszedłem bez żadnego okrycia, mimo że mogłem spodziewać się kiepskiej pogody.<br>I nawet gdybym go założył, musiałbym zaraz zdjąć, o ile tylko zwróciłbym w ogóle uwagę na fakt, że jest mi w nim po prostu zbyt ciepło.  
>Nie przewidział, że aby spróbować istnieć bez niego - jakoś to życie uporządkować, pomyśleć o przyszłości - będę potrzebował więcej odwagi, dużo więcej niż ma do zaoferowania pozostawiona przez niego, niesamowicie pognieciona karteczka. Wsunąłem ją jednak z powrotem do kieszeni.<p> 


End file.
